No quiero conocerte
by Resuri-chan
Summary: Universo Alterno. S&S.No quiero conocerte… si con tan sólo verte causas tantas emociones en mí... No quiero conocerte porque tengo miedo de encontrar en ti lo que siempre he buscado…
1. Simple Universitaria

Como siempre, vale la pena empezar una nueva historia gracias a la inspiración o una buena idea... aquí les presento mi cuarto fanfiction de Sailor Moon, dedicado a Serena y Seiya. Un universo alterno basado en todas las temporadas de la serie, tratando de dar mi perspectiva sobre los mismos personajes.

Disclaimer: no poseo Sailor Moon ni a ninguno de sus personajes, todo es de Naoko Takeuchi!

* * *

**No quiero conocerte.**

**Capítulo I.  
Una simple universitaria.**

* * *

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, voy en tercer semestre de la universidad, soy una chica muy linda y me gusta convivir con mis amigos todo el tiempo, tengo un novio que en verdad es encantador y... 

No… ya no quiero mentirme más a mí misma, la verdad es que soy una chica algo despistada y ya no veo a mis amigos, ahora todos están lejos porque han ido a cumplir sus sueños… yo en cambio me he quedado en mi ciudad natal viviendo sola ya que mis padres querían que madurara un poco en lugar de seguir siempre bajo su cuidado.

Lo primero que dije es mentira, bueno, sí me llamo Serena Tsukino y entré a la universidad hace más de un año, pero todo lo demás es un invento que me he creído yo misma para escapar de mi realidad, y la cruda verdad es esa, que me siento muy sola. El cambio fue muy grande y al parecer a nadie más le sucede lo mismo.

En estos momentos estoy en mi tercer día de clases de este curso, los primeros dos fueron algo benévolos porque entre presentaciones y avisos, las clases han sido tranquilas, pero hoy ya no será así, de no ser por una materia que es la única que me falta por conocer al profesor: la clase de las once.

"Serena!" gritó una chica pelirroja "me da gusto que hoy no te hayas quedado dormida" comentó divertida "creo que esta clase la tomamos juntas" sonrió mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y de paso le daba un codazo a la rubia para que mirara hacia la puerta

"No me dirás que te gusta, Molly!" exclamó Serena mientras veía al chico que entraba por fin al salón, a decir verdad Serena nunca lo había visto y su forma de caminar era suficiente para intimidarla. Llevaba unos lentes negros y una larga coleta que lo hacía lucir muy bien. Sin poderlo evitar se ruborizó "¿Se-será nuevo?" sin querer dijo en voz alta

Pero para su mala suerte, ese joven la escuchó y la miró fijamente poniéndola sumamente nerviosa.

"Así es" dijo en un tono tan neutro que dejó helada a la chica… parecía demasiado serio y confidente como para ser un estudiante normal… aunque demasiado joven para ser un maestro…. ¿o no? "Muy bien jóvenes, a partir de hoy comenzaremos este curso" comenzó dirigiéndose al escritorio tranquilamente. Serena había perdido todo color de su rostro, después de lo indiscreta que había sido con su profesor, parecía que a éste no le había afectado en lo más mínimo, además, parecía no tener emociones en su voz, por el contrario, su tono era tan… igual! Pero a la vez era intenso, eso hacía que la pobre Serena se sintiera aturdida. "Antes de comenzar quiero que me digan un poco sobre ustedes. Tú" señaló a Serena "Comenzamos contigo"

Serena se puso roja por no haber reaccionado hasta sentir el codazo de Molly y se paró en automático "Y-yo soy Tsukino… Serena Tsukino y tengo 20 años"

"¿Y bien¿Gustos¿Pasatiempos¿Algo?"

"_Si tan solo no fuera tan… no sé!"_ se dijo a sí misma "Me gustan las historietas, dormir mucho y comer cosas sabrosas"

La risa se hizo presente en toda el aula pero para sorpresa de Serena, su nuevo profesor sonrió amplia y encantadoramente "Ya veo"

La clase transcurrió muy lentamente para el pesar de la chica, la voz y la autoridad con la que se hacía presente no la dejaba concentrarse en el ejercicio. Además… esa coleta negra era perfecta! Ni siquiera le había visto los ojos y sabía que serían hermosos… un momento! Qué pensaba! Además era mejor que mantuviera sus ojos bajo esas gafas oscuras, de otra forma se sentiría aún más intimidada… si es que se podía.

"¿Estás bien, Serena?" preguntó preocupada su amiga al verla borrar tantas veces lo poco que escribía"

"¿Eh? Ah sí. Es sólo que no queda como yo quería" dijo a modo de pretexto

"¿Además también eres perfeccionista?" preguntó el joven desde atrás. Serena primero palideció y cuando su rostro recuperó el color comenzó a ponerse intensamente rojo. "No te preocupes, con que des tu mejor esfuerzo me basta" volvió a dibujar una ligera sonrisa que nuevamente dejó embobada a Serena…

"¿Profesor…?" preguntó una chica del salón

"Dime" su sonrisa desapareció y su tono serio regresó

"A todo esto¿cómo se llama?"

"Seiya Kou" dijo mirando directamente a Serena ¿porqué? Ni idea, pero para Serena esa mirada aún detrás de esos lentes, era perfecta.

--S&S--

"Buenas tardes, Serena ¿cómo te fue hoy?" preguntó amablemente una joven mujer a la entrada de su departamento

"Muy bien, señorita Kakyuu, gracias" sonrió

"Me alegro. Por cierto, vinieron a buscarte hace casi una hora, te dejaron esto" entregó un paquete

"Mis cartas!" literalmente, la mirada de Serena cobró vida propia, estaba alegre, tanto que abrazó a Kakyuu "Perdón que me vaya pero quiero leer!" dijo emocionada

"Ve" dijo extendiéndole la mano

Al llegar al número 11, entró y dejando sus cosas se tumbó en el único sillón que tenía y comenzó a leerlas, una venía de Inglaterra, seguramente de Amy, otra venía de Viena y hablaba de sus grandes amigos, Richard y Yaten. Y por último una venía de Estados Unidos, el grosor de la carta hizo que Serena sonriera aún más… definitivamente Mina era muy detallista al contar sus cosas, cómo la extrañaba, a diferencia de Serena, a Mina sí la habían dejado ir en busca de sus sueños, su hermana casi gemela le hacía tanta falta...

Después de un buen rato de haber leído y llorado de felicidad y melancolía, notó que ya eran casi las 6 y ella seguía sin comer nada, su estómago ya le estaba exigiendo consumir algo pero para su mala suerte su alacena carecía de algo instantáneo y desilusionada, comenzó a sacar algo para preparar.

Pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta. Al hacerlo vio a Kakyuu con una humeante olla pequeña "Toma. Supongo que aún no has comido"

"Me conoces bien" sonrió "Muchas gracias" tomó el platillo y la invitó a pasar "¿Quieres un té o café?"

"Café por favor" dijo amablemente sentándose en la pequeña mesa "¿Qué tal tus cursos?" Desde su lugar, Kakyuu escuchó cómo se rompía una taza "¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupada

"S-sí." Y regresó con dos tazas y las cosas para sus bebidas "Se me resbaló una taza"

"Estás nerviosa ¿qué pasó?" preguntó al notar su actitud

Al sentarse, Serena comenzó a frotar sus manos con impaciencia "Todo bien. Sólo que hoy uno de mis maestros me resultó muy… intimidante"

Kakyuu rió un poco y la miró con dulzura "no te preocupes, de esos viejos cascarrabias siempre hay, además siempre lo son en un principio, después se van calmando"

"Ese es el problema… es muy joven" dijo sonrojándose un poquito "Tal vez tenga tu edad"

"Tal vez ese sea el problema, que sólo te lleva 5 años"

"Sí, puede ser." Dijo confundida "Eso puede explicar el trato que me-que nos tiene"

"¿Lo ves? No te preocupes, seguro todo saldrá bien"

Después de acompañarla a comer, Kakyuu terminó su café y salió hacia su departamento, que era el número 10, después de todo ella era la encargada de las rentas. Se despedía de Serena cuando ambas escucharon

"Kakyuu!!!!"

"Seiya!!!" dijo la chica lanzándose a sus brazos

Serena sintió que el mundo se venía encima… ¿cómo podía estar allí mismo en su edificio, y en el piso de su departamento?!"

"Hola!" dijo algo desconcertado el chico al ver a Serena "¿también vives aquí?"

"S-sí"

"¿ustedes se conocen?" preguntó confundida Kakyuu

"Sí" dijo Seiya "Le doy clases en la universidad"

Kakyuu abrió los ojos en sorpresa e instantes después comenzó a reír con ganas, él era el profesor intimidante del que hablaba Serena!!

"Qué pequeño es el mundo" comentó aún riendo Kakyuu "en fin, Serena, Seiya y yo hemos sido amigos desde que tengo memoria pero nos separamos cuando él se fue a estudiar y hasta ahora lo vuelvo a ver, se puede decir que yo era su nana!"

"No exageres! Pero tienes razón en algo, hasta ahora nos volvemos a ver… decidí regresar y buscar trabajo aquí" dijo con un toque de alegría

"¿Y esos lentes?" preguntó la pelirroja

"Ah cierto! No te comenté… tuve un problema con mi ojo derecho y me tuvieron que operar, por eso los tuve que usar seis meses, aunque pronto podré ver sin ellos"

Serena seguía muy nerviosa y decidió que era momento de huir. "Bueno… nos vemos después, Kakyuu; profesor"

"Dime Seiya"

Ahora sí a Serena se le cayó el mundo… esa sonrisa… tan amplia y diferente… tan hermosa.

--S&S--

Serena entró nuevamente en el departamento, seguramente ese día también dormiría sola, Molly casi nunca llegaba a dormir, pasaba mucho tiempo con su novio Masato, pero sabía que ella era responsable de su vida y con el tiempo había aprendido a confiar en ella. Entró a su propia habitación y se sentó en la cama individual, en sí todo el espacio era reducido y estaba pensando en pedirle a sus padres un cambio de departamento o por lo menos remodelarlo para que cupieran todas sus cosas, pero siempre se sentía culpable de pedirles tanto.

Tomó las cartas y se decidía a responderlas cuando el teléfono sonó.

"¿Diga? Habla Serena"

"Serena! Qué bueno que te encuentro, me estaba preguntando si mañana tienes tiempo para ayudarme con una tarea, es que la verdad no la entiendo y tal vez tú podrías ayudarme"

Serena apretó los ojos, era de nuevo él, el mismo chico que la atosigaba todos los días con pretextos tontos para conseguir una conversación con ella, ya no sabía que tanto inventar para no hacerlo sentir tan mal.

"Lo siento, Andrew, tengo un par de cosas que hacer y posiblemente remodelaré mi departamento, sabes bien que no me caben tantas cosas en una habitación"

"Ya veo, si necesitas ayuda sabes que puedo ir y apoyarte en lo que pueda"

"Lo sé muchas gracias, pero no te molestes todo está bajo control"

"Pues bueno, gracias de todos modos, tal vez Rei pueda ayudarme un poco"

"Sí, cuídate y nos vemos mañana"

"Claro, tú igual"

Colgó. Suspiró y se tendió en la cama. Dos personas que no terminaba de aceptar o mejor dicho con las que no podía estar, la primera era Andrew, un chico lindo pero que en realidad no le gustaba el trato que le tenía y en segundo lugar Rei, una chica demasiado bonita que siempre atraía la atención de todos, un cabello largo negro y perfecto que siempre encontraba la forma de verse bien, además de que siempre iba vestida a la perfección. Seguramente la joven ideal con quien estar. En cambio ella era una simple niña que comenzaba a madurar, no se preocupaba por maquillarse o por vestirse a la moda, de hecho siempre tenía ese peinado desde que era pequeña, qué mas daba, a ella le gustaba.

A quién engañaba! Realmente se sentía mal en esa universidad, de no ser por las materias, por Molly y por Kakyuu, ella estaría perdida, las clases eran difíciles, los profesores otro tanto (sin mencionar a cierto maestro) además de que tenía problemas con Rei y con Andrew. Por momentos tenía deseos de cambiarse de carrera, siempre le interesó el arte y para ella la música también era arte, siempre quiso aprender el violín o tal vez la guitarra.

"No seas tonta, Serena, ya pasaste todo un año y dejarlo todo por la borda sería desperdiciar dinero tiempo y en sí papá me mataría!" Se incorporó en su cama "Mejor me apuro a terminar mis cosas"

--S&S--

"¿Qué tal te la has pasado sin mí?" decía alegremente el pelinegro

"Pésimo, el mundo dejó de girar" bromeó pero Seiya se incomodó "Ya, ya. Me callo. La verdad es que todo ha ido bien, conocí a un chico."

Seiya arqueó una ceja, Kakyuu, tan tímida como siempre ¿'conociendo tipos'?

"¿Y bien?"

"Se llama Taiki" dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban "Nos conocimos en un congreso hace dos años, al principio no me atraía, pero después de un tiempo comenzamos a salir y tú sabes, aún seguimos juntos"

"¿En serio?!!" Se asombró "¿Y dónde está?"

La sonrisa de Kakyuu se apagó

"Hace seis meses recibió una oferta de trabajo en el extranjero"

"Lo siento, no quise…"

"No te preocupes" dijo retomando la sonrisa "Nos escribimos muy seguido, de hecho hoy es día de recoger su carta"

"Vaya, eso es fantástico" dijo tratando de animarla "Es un chico afortunado" dijo apretando su mano "Jamás pensé decir esto pero eres una mujer sensacional"

Kakyuu se enterneció con ese comentario

"Gracias, Seiya. Creo que después de todo maduraste un poquito"

Seiya rió con ganas y después se levantó para servirse su bebida "¿Y qué más has hecho?"

"Pues nada, terminé la universidad y papá me hizo responsable de las rentas de este edificio en lo que encontraba trabajo. Aunque ahora que encontré trabajo, sigo viendo por él, es un poco de dinero extra además me gusta conocer gente, Serena por ejemplo es una de las mejores vecinas que he tenido en la vida, y tú sabes que he tenido bastantes vecinos"

"Pero ninguno tan bueno como yo"

"Ay, Seiya!" dijo divertida "Creo que nunca cambiarás. Ahora tú dime qué has hecho"

"Pues desde la última vez que nos vimos nada ha cambiado realmente, a diferencia tuya, yo no he encontrado a alguien en especial aunque la verdad es que no me interesa, o al menos no ahora. Hace unos meses estaba por titularme cuando conocí al Dr. Diamante. Fue entonces que uno de mis profesores me recomendó con él y veme ahora estoy dando clases en su universidad"

"Ya veo, en verdad me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí, jamás pensé verte dando clases"

"Ni yo, a decir verdad no soy bueno pero con el tiempo me acostumbraré o al menos eso creo"

"¿Ah sí? Un pajarito me dijo por ahí que eras algo… raro"

"¿Lo dijo Serena?" ante el silencio de la chica prosiguió con una risa tranquila "No la conozco pero esa niña parece ser muy divertida"

--S&S--

Al siguiente día la rubia llegó como de costumbre a su salón y su día comenzó normal, al menos ese día no tendría que ver a Seiya. Momento! Desde cuando lo llamaba por su nombre! Él dijo que lo llamara así pero aún así sentía que era demasiada confianza. Pero eso no importaba tanto en esos momentos, mejor tenía que poner atención a sus clases…

Cosa que obviamente no ocurrió, su mente seguía pensando en él. Era muy guapo, sin duda, además joven y de cabello muy largo…

"Señoita Tsukino?!" preguntó un poco enojado el profesor

"¿eh?"

"Le pregunté si quedaba alguna duda"

"Ah. No, no profesor" mintió, en verdad tenía duda de todo porque no había puesto ni pizca de atención

"En ese entonces, les pediré que lean el capítulo 2 de este libro y me entreguen un reporte la siguiente clase"

Saliendo de clases pensando en sus tareas, Serena tomó el autobús que la llevaría cerca de su casa, eran las 3, había salido temprano y era posible que le diera tiempo de adelantar tareas e incluso responder cartas

Pero en ese momento, cuando se sentó, sintió una mirada clavada en su nuca

"¿Ya acabaste clases hoy?"

Serena volteó con mucho miedo, sabía de quién era esa voz

"Sí" dijo tímidamente

"Me alegro, tienes buen horario entonces" Serena trató de sonreír torpemente. "¿Y qué te gustaría hacer después de terminar de estudiar?"

"¿Qué?" de acuerdo, no había sido la manera cortés de responder, pero ese comentario la sacó de sus cabales

"¿No tienes pensado nada?

"No, perdón" dijo apenada "bueno sí, pero es algo absurdo, tal vez me gustaría dedicarme a…" pero Serena calló, no quería compartir eso con él, pensaría que era una tonta "…bien, no aún no estoy segura profesor"

"Seiya" al ver que Serena no reaccionaba sonrió "dime Seiya"

"S-sí"

"¿Cómo te dicen a ti?"

"Pues, Serena"

"Ah" dijo con simpleza

"¿pasa algo?" preguntó con ingenuidad

"No, aunque pensé que te decían de alguna otra forma"

"¿Y por qué?"

"Por tu peinado"

"Ha sido el mismo casi toda mi vida"

"Ya veo, parece un bombón" dijo sacando una pequeña sonrisa.

Serena se sonrojó muchísimo ¡Acaso bromeaba!

"Bo-bombón?"

"Sí, no lo tomes a mal, pero tu cabello parece un pequeño bombón" cuando vio su cara de confusión, agregó "Perdóname, no te agradó¿cierto?"

"No, no, no es eso. Es un poco raro"

Seiya sonrió antes de levantarse de su asiento "Nos veremos mañana en clase, aquí me bajo" dijo señalando un edificio "Salúdame a Kakyuu"

Serena vio como se bajaba y al hacerlo pudo notar el efecto que causaba en un par de chicas… sí, definitivamente era un tipo muy raro!!

--S&S--

Serena terminó de saludar a su amiga y entró en casa, tenía bastante tarea que hacer y quería escribir. Comenzó sus deberes y para en la noche ya casi estaba listo, sólo faltaba mandar los sobres hacia el correo, sabía que nunca estaría demás un buen correo electrónico, pero el hecho de escribir cartas y recibirlas de la misma manera… la hacían sentirse más especial.

Al salir notó que Kakyuu estaba parada junto al buzón con las manos relajadas y su cabeza agachada, como si estuviera decepcionada. Se iba a acercar a ella pero en ese momento notó que un brazo rodeó sus hombros y la abrazó… era Seiya.

Serena sintió algo muy raro al verla recargada en su pecho, no se atrevía a ir y saber por qué su amiga lloraba, no quería que Seiya la viera… ¿por qué? No lo sabía. Tan sólo escuchaba como la consolaba y sin saber cómo Serena tenía un nudo en el estómago. Sin poder ver más la escena dio media vuelta con sus cartas en mano y entró corriendo al edificio dejándolos perplejos

"¿E-Era Serena?" preguntó Kakyuu limpiándose un par de lágrimas

"Eso parece" dijo Seiya confundido "creo que será mejor que vayamos adentro. Está bajando la temperatura y no quiero que te enfermes"

"No es necesario, Seiya" dijo con algo de amargura "Ya te quité mucho tiempo, esperando conmigo que llegara una de sus cartas. Ve a casa"

Seiya besó su frente y la volvió a abrazar "Prométeme que estarás bien o me llamarás si algo pasa"

"Prometido" sonrió levemente y se metió al departamento.

Serena observó la escena desde su ventana, y nuevamente la sensación extraña regresó…

Pero antes de seguir, escuchó a Molly entrar junto a su novio, en realidad la chica tenia gustos muy diferentes a los de ella, la pelirroja casi siempre usaba ropa amplia, aretes largos y su cabello suelto bien rizado, cuando su madre la conoció pensó que era una gitana mientras que su padre había dicho que era hippie.

"Hola, Molly"

"¿Qué hay, Serena?"

"Nada nuevo" dijo mientras su amiga entraba en su cuarto

"Serena¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada"

"Estás algo pálida ¬¬¿comiste bien?"

"Sí no te preocupes, voy a dejar las cartas en el buzón, regresaré en un minuto" salió de su habitación y notó al joven saliendo de la habitación de Molly "Hola, Masato"

"Qué hay Serena¿todo bien?"

"Sí" dijo sonriendo "Linda coleta"

Masato se asombró, normalmente Serena jamás le decía nada de su cabello, y ese día como todos los demás lo llevaba recogido, a diferencia de Molly, su cabello se esponjaba demasiado y una coleta algo suelta era la solución al problema. Pero mientras se preguntaba porqué su amiga le había dicho algo sobre su cabello, la rubia ya había salido de casa.

O.O

"¿O soy yo o Serena está algo rara?"

"Está bastante rara" dijo el chico abrazando a Molly "Pero mientras no se moleste conmigo en su casa, todo está bien"

* * *

**Hola a todos!!**

**Otra vez aquí me encuentro con un nuevo fic! Espero les haya gustado, me encantaría como siempre conocer sus opiniones, y de antemano agradecer el hecho de haberlo leído.**

**Aclaro que Masato es Neflyte; sólo que decidí cambiarle un poco el peinado por uno menos... esponjado.**

**Resuri-chan**


	2. Somos Diferentes

No poseo Sailor Moon, todos sus personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi. Como ya había dicho, es un universo alterno basado en todas las temporadas de la serie, tratando de dar mi perspectiva sobre los personajes.

* * *

**No quiero conocerte**

**Capítulo II.  
Somos diferentes.**

* * *

Seiya cerró la puerta y comenzó su sesión, en realidad no era nada estricto y por el contrario sabía enseñar, su forma de explicar las cosas hacían que muchos entendieran mejor las cosas, pero para Serena estar ahí frente a él, comenzaba a darle nauseas. Además, ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior cuando los vio abrazados… simplemente su mente daba muchas vueltas.

Al comenzar la práctica, Serena decidió huir del mundo escuchando música y tapó sus oídos con un par de audífonos, comenzó a dibujar, algo en lo que se había hecho muy buena los últimos meses, después de todo, estudiar diseño lo requería.

Todo iba bien hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba ligeramente su cabeza. Al mirar hacia arriba vio que Seiya la observaba, a ella y a su dibujo

"¿Está bien así?" preguntó tímidamente

"Sí, podrías probar una vista frontal o una diferente perspectiva, tal vez el perfil ayude"

Serena asintió y siguió trabajando pero su mente aún pensaba mucho en todo lo que había pasado. Tenía ganas de gritarle al mundo que se sentía confundida, con miedo… con ganas de salir corriendo en cualquier instante. Pero no lo hizo y se limitó a entregar sus trabajos a tiempo.

Al notar la hora, metió sus cosas con rapidez en el portaplanos y salió corriendo, era tarde. Y muy posiblemente el camión la dejaría… justo pasaba la puerta cuando un chico trataba de entrar, así que instantes después todas sus cosas estaban regadas en el suelo.

"Perdóname" dijo Andrew "no te vi" comenzó a ayudarla a recoger sus cosas.

"No te preocupes, Andrew"

"En verdad soy un tonto¿llevabas prisa?" decía torpemente recogiendo sus cosas

"Sí, el camión me deja"

"No te preocupes, si es por eso yo te llevo a casa"

"No, tú tienes clase"

Seiya la veía desde su escritorio, se acercó y levantó un par de hojas y sin querer vio uno de los dibujos que había, era un poco cursi, una pareja abrazada, aunque en realidad, ella estaba llorando… y más bien parecía que el hombre la consolaba… ¿acaso Serena se había inspirado en la escena que había pasado con Kakyuu? No quiso saber, si era así entonces era muy desconsiderado de su parte, sino entonces él estaba relacionando todo con el dolor de su amiga. Rápidamente guardó los papeles sin que Serena lo notara por estar recogiendo sus escuadras.

"Gracias" dijo ella apurada, iba a empezar a correr cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

"¿Ibas a tomar ese camión?" dijo Seiya señalando por la ventana un vehículo lejano que arrancaba"

Serena asintió mientras sentía una gran frustración, odiaba depender de los horarios universitarios, ahora tendría que tomar el subterráneo y después caminar dos calles, tenía los ojos un poco llorosos, se sentía torpe porque de haber metido las cosas decentemente nada hubiera pasado, además si se hubiera fijado en el pasillo no habrían chocado.

"Así es"

"¿Tienes que esperar al siguiente?"

"No, tomaré el tren, tengo que llegar a mi casa a preparar mi comida, sino no me dará tiempo"

"Lástima, Serena, el siguiente camión sale en 50 minutos" dijo Andrew antes de buscar un asiento

"¿Tienes alguna tarea que adelantar mientras esperas el autobús?"

"No, por eso mejor me voy en el subterráneo"

Justo en ese momento para su mala suerte iba a entrar Rei, ella había escogido el horario de las once para evitar clase con ella o con Andrew, pero ahora se había topado con ambos.

"Lo siento! No te vi" dijo suavemente Rei cuando observó que había pisado uno de sus trabajos

"Rei!"

"Seiya!" dijo la chica con carisma "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Doy clase"

"¿En verdad?" dijo llevándose la mano a la boca "Eso sí es una sorpresa¿cuándo vas a la casa? Darien estará feliz de saber de ti"

"Iré en cuanto termine de instalarme, quería darles la sorpresa en un par de días, posiblemente el fin de semana"

"Entonces no le diré nada" le guiñó el ojo "Te espero el sábado a desayunar"

"Hecho"

Rei se despidió de él mientras Serena había levantado todas sus cosas, ahora más que nunca se sentía incomoda.

"Nos vemos, Seiya, adiós Serena"

"Adios—"

Pero era demasiado tarde, la pelinegra la había dejado con las palabras en el aire.

"El mundo es pequeño ¿no?" le dijo Seiya pero al no encontrar respuesta siguió hablando "¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo?"

Serena abrió los ojos, esa propuesta era algo rara e incómoda para estudiante-profesor, pero por supuesto que Seiya lo hacía sin intención rara.

"Pero yo me iba a ir en--"

"¿Te gustan las hamburguesas?" dijo sonriente

A Serena le cambió la cara "Por supuesto!"

"Entonces vamos"

Desde su lugar la pelinegra se quedó pasmada, esa chica había conseguido un almuerzo con Seiya mientras ella que lo conocía hace años, no había conseguido su atención….

Apretó su pluma contra su carpeta, estaba algo disgustada. Pero su cara cambió por completo cuando vio entrar a su profesora, seguramente ella le alegraría el día con sus elogios.

"Hola a todos" dijo casualmente Haruka mientras acomodaba sus cosas para iniciar la clase.

--S&S--

Llegaron a la cafetería, ordenaron y pronto estaban comiendo

Serena sintió las miradas de varias personas sobre ella, seguramente sabían que él era su profesor o peor aún, las chicas lo veían por lo atractivo que era, sin poder evitarlo miró el reloj con impaciencia

"No te preocupes, terminando esto te llevo a casa para que no pierdas tiempo"

"¿P--Perdón?" por poco se ahogó con el refresco

"No te preocupes, entiendo que te sientas incómoda, supongo que a ti te gusta más estar con tus amigos que con un aburrido profesor"

"NO!" Serena se tapó la boca "…no es eso"

"Tranquila" sonrió, "en cuanto termines nos vamos"

"No es necesario que me lleve a casa, profesor. Ya no falta tanto para tomar el autobús y—"

"De cualquier modo iba a ir a tu departamento, iré a ver a Kakyuu. Si no quieres que te lleve, no hay problema"

Serena se sintió acalorada al instante, no fue la mejor forma de responderle, además de que parecía no entender su preocupación por ser el centro de atención de varias mesas. Se sentía avergonzada por haberlo desesperado y por haber creído que le hacía un favor a ella, pero más aún por la forma en la que le dio a entender que no le importaba lo que pasara con ella.

"Bien, entonces, iré a esperar mi autobús" aprovechó que él estaba ocupado y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo.

Por el tono de la chica, Seiya entendió que estaba enojada

"Espera"

Serena apretó los ojos no quería voltear y verlo de nuevo pero se contuvo y lo encaró

"¿En verdad no quieres que te lleve?"

"Me da igual" dijo un tanto enfadada

"Bien, vámonos" dijo levantándose de la mesa también algo enojado, esa chica no lo había dejado terminar su comida pero por orgullo la llevaría a su departamento, además también tenía ganas de ver a Kakyuu.

--S&S--

"Veo que hoy estás muy contenta"

"Eso es porque vi a alguien que no veía en un año"

"¿Quién?"

"Un amigo de mi hermano, se llama Seiya" decía Rei mientras terminaba de meter sus cosas en su bolsa "No sabía que daba clases aquí"

"¿Es profesor?"

"Sí, bueno es algo joven, considerando que es más joven aún que Darien"

"Mmm tal vez pronto lo conozca, si da clases en esta facultad debemos tener algo en común" decía la castaña "Debe ser nuevo ¿no?"

"Sí, de hecho no sé qué hace dando clases aquí"

Haruka no tenía idea de quién hablaba Rei pero tampoco le importaba, de hecho ahora lo que más quería era que la chica que tenía enfrente se fuera para poder ir a visitar a cierta maestra.

"Lo siento, Rei. Tengo que irme"

"No te preocupes, nos vemos la siguiente clase, Haruka" dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Haruka Tenouh se apresuró lo más que pudo hasta llegar a otro departamento en la universidad, tenía menos de un minuto para alcanzarla aún dando clase, corrió y por fin llegó. Se asomó por la ventana y notó como una bella mujer de elegante porte y cabello aguamarina delicadamente tocaba el violín frente a los que probablemente serían sus alumnos.

"Michiru…"

--S&S--

O Serena estaba muy nerviosa o su profesor le había tomado demasiada confianza… Sea el caso que fuera ya no podía esperar para bajarse del coche. Pero parecía que los semáforos estaban en su contra y en una ocasión no pudo evitar voltear a verlo cuando sintió su mirada sobre ella.

Pensó en decir muchas cosas, cualquier tontería sería suficiente para romper esa conexión de miradas, pero no parecía poder encontrar algo coherente; por suerte, el semáforo cambió y en la siguiente calle llegaron a su destino "Gracias… nos vemos"

"De nada bom—Serena"

"¿Sabe? Me da igual cómo me diga siempre y cuando no me insulte" Seiya maldijo internamente no sabía que su alumna tenía ese tipo de genio, lamentó haber tratado de ser amable con ella tal vez eran demasiado diferentes además, después de todo ella aún era una estudiante y pensaba en cosas totalmente diferentes a las de él "¿Va a bajar?" preguntó Serena al ver que el chico no se movía.

"Claro que sí, seguro Kakyuu ya llegó"

La cara de Serena sólo decía una cosa: desilusión, sólo había venido a ver a su amiga…

Subieron al primer piso y Seiya se paró en la primera puerta haciendo que Serena lo imitara

"Bueno… entonces nos vemos" dijo Serena algo nerviosa

"Sí"

¿Sólo eso¿No le diría nada más? Algo como…

"Cuídese"

"Tú también"

Serena sintió nuevamente ese nudo en el estómago… ¿por qué había dicho 'cuídese'¿Sólo para alargar aunque sea por un momento la conversación? Además, la forma en la que la llamaba, bien pudiera ser considerada un insulto… Seguramente ahora él y Kakyuu se estarían abrazando o hablando amenamente logrando una mejor conversación en cinco minutos que la que ellos mantuvieron por casi una hora…¿qué rayos le sucedía a ese tipo?! Era tan raro… Definitivamente tendría demasiados problemas con esa materia y aún faltaba todo el semestre por delante. Tras cerrar la puerta se recargó en ella y deslizó suavemente su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada en el piso abrazando su mochila. Ese día se había perdido el autobús, hablado con dos personas con las que le costaba trabajo hablar y por último ese tal Seiya la sacaba de quisio.

"Eres una estúpida, Serena Tsukino" se dijo a sí misma antes de comenzar a llorar.

--S&S--

"¿Estás molesto?" dijo colgando el teléfono mientras recibía a su amigo.

"Tal vez un poco estresado"

"¿En tu segundo día? Vaya, debe ser difícil dar clase"

"Kakyuu es en serio!" dijo algo molesto por lo que la chica calló inmediatamente "Lo siento, no sé el día estuvo raro"

"Tranquilo sabes que cuentas conmigo"

"Lo sé y lo peor del caso es que vine a tu casa para ayudarte y ahora yo soy el que necesita ayuda"

"No te preocupes, estoy bien, de hecho acaba de llegar su carta, tal vez se retrasó el servicio de correo" dijo sonriente "Por cierto, Seiya¿por qué no me dijiste que vives solo?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Acabo de colgar el teléfono, habló tu hermana y me preguntó por ti, pensé que en tu casa sería el primer lugar al que avisarías que estarías aquí"

"Kakyuu no necesito sermones" dijo a manera de respuesta "Lo único que quería era darle una sorpresa a todos, primero te la di a ti porque quería verte lo antes posible pero parece que nadie entiende eso"

"¿Nadie?"

"Sí, por la mañana me encontré con Rei"

"¿La hermana de Darien?"

"Sí, y me reprochó el no haber avisado mi regreso"

"Vamos, Seiya no te enojes, lo que sucede es que están emocionados de verte"

"Si te soy sincero no tengo la menor idea de cómo se enteró mi hermana de que estoy aquí"

"Ni yo, pero después lo sabremos, por cierto¿por qué decidiste rentar un departamento?"

"Prefiero cuidar de mí a ser cuidado" rió.

"¿Y puedes costearlo?"

"Por el momento sí" dijo Sonriente "Cuando tenga problemas vendré a vivir aquí"

Ambos chicos rieron se conocían bien y se llevaban bien a pesar de haber estado separados tantos meses.

--S&S--

"Papá!!!!!!!" gritaba una joven de 10 años "Teléfono!!!!!!"

El aludido no contestó, se dirigió hacia la sala con mucha serenidad "Hotaru, te he dicho que no grites" tomando el teléfono le agradeció a su hija y respondió "¿Diga? Habla Chiba"

"Darien!!!!!"

"Rei, eres tú. ¿Qué pasó¿Todo bien?"

"Sí, perfecto, bueno sólo quería avisarte que el sábado quiero que desayunen Setsuna, Hotaru y tú en casa"

"Cielos, Rei, tal vez no pueda tengo mucho trabajo"

"Será un ratito nada más"

"¿Tienes algo en mente?"

"Sí, pero no te diré hasta ese día"

"De acuerdo, hermana. Ahí estaré, cuídate por favor"

"Lo haré, gracias"

--S&S--

"¿Qué pasará con ella?"

"Por favor, no hablemos de eso ahora" decía el castaño

"Pero no es justo!"

"Por favor, cálmate. ¿Confías en mí, no?"

"Por supuesto"

"A esta hora Kakyuu debe estar leyendo mi carta, todo dependerá de su reacción"

"En verdad espero que lo entienda, de verdad me siento muy culpable"

"No, Amy" la rodeó por la cintura "en todo caso, la culpa fue mía."

"¿Qué pasará ahora con ustedes?"

"Le envié una carta diciéndole que iré pronto, no pretendo ser tan descortés que terminar nuestra relación por teléfono, carta o correo electrónico."

"Pero Taiki… es que…"

"Amy, sé que me has de odiar por esto, pero en verdad quiero hacer bien las cosas, confía en mí por favor"

"Creo que debí haber esperado a que terminaras con ella antes de que empezaras conmigo"

"De cualquier forma nuestra relación iba decayendo, en verdad no te preocupes, sabes que todo estará bien"

Por último, Amy se acercó y lo besó, no sabía si era lo correcto pero su corazón la mandaba en esos momentos…

--S&S--

"¿Y bien?"

"Perdón, Haruka, no quiero hablar de eso" dijo Michiru después de un rato mientras guardaba su teléfono.

Haruka apretó los puños, lo que menos quería era lastimar a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

"Lo siento, cuando te hablé de él no pensé que fuera tan importante para ti…"

"No, no te preocupes Haruka. Sólo pensé que cuando Seiya regresara sabría de él pronto" Cerró los ojos y miró a la mujer que tenía enfrente "Perdóname eres siempre tan buena conmigo… perdón"

"No digas eso" luego trató de cambiar el tema "Por cierto, hace un rato tocaste hermoso, iba pasando y escuché el sonido de tu violín"

"Me da gusto oír eso" dijo divertida "Lo que no entiendo era qué hacías en el departamento, según yo tenías clase a esa hora en la facultad de diseño"

Haruka tragó saliva¿por qué sabía eso Michiru? No importaba ahora era tiempo de conseguir una buena excusa

"Terminé temprano, además, sabes que me encanta la música¿crees que sea tarde para mí comenzar con el piano?"

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Se alegró la mujer "Haruka eso sería hermoso!! Claro que no es tarde, siempre hay tiempo para todo, cuando quieras te presentaré a un profesor excelente"

"Gracias" dijo sonrojándose ante la amabilidad de la chica… de alguna forma le encantaba su sonrisa… sus ojos… "Michiru"

"Dime" dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Haruka olvidó que había pronunciado su nombre en voz alta y no le quedó otra opción que inventarse algo "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Iré a casa a preparar algo de comer"

"Ya veo"

"¿Tú?" dijo interesada

"Tal vez vaya a la cafetería y después haré un par de cosas"

"Importantes, supongo ¿no?"

"No, no mucho"

"¿No quieres comer conmigo? No vivo lejos"

"No quiero molestarte"

"No es molestia ¿te gustan las pastas?"

"Claro"

Dijo Haruka embobándose cada vez más con la chica que tenía enfrente…

--S&S--

"Es tiempo de que me vaya, sino no leerás su carta hoy" dijo mirando su reloj

"No te preocupes por eso" se levantó de su asiento y ambos fueron a la puerta, justamente en el departamento de Serena acababa de salir Molly y la puerta estaba abierta

"Gracias por todo Kakyuu" Serena en ese momento iba a cerrar la puerta que su amiga dejó abierta cuando vio el beso que Seiya le daba en la mejilla "Cuídate mucho"

"Tú también" agregó sonriente "Vete con cuidado"

Serena se escondió detrás de la puerta¿era posible que Kakyuu y Seiya se gustaran? Pero qué pensaba! Eso le daba igual, o eso creía.

Mientras tanto, Seiya se dirigía a las escaleras y notó que Serena cerraba la puerta, sin pensarlo la saludó con la mano y siguió su camino, la rubia no tuvo tiempo de responder pues él ya había comenzado a bajar las escaleras.

Kakyuu por otro lado cerró la puerta y muy emocionada corrió a su recámara a leer la carta de su amado.

"Seguramente esos tontos del correo se equivocaron, pero no importa, amor, ya tengo tu carta" se decía emocionada. Pero al instante palideció, al inicio de la carta no decía el tan acostumbrado 'amor' tan sólo decía:

_Kakyuu:_

_Te estarás preguntando por qué la carta llegó tarde y es que fue mi culpa el no poder escribir antes, he estado preocupado por un par de cosas y sé que no es justo para ti por eso mismo te pido que me perdones. _

_He pensado mucho en ti, en mí, en nosotros. No sabes lo especial que eres, para mí eres muy importante y por eso mismo es que quiero hablarte sobre un asunto muy importante, pero para eso he hecho mi reservación de vuelo. _

_Llegaré a Japón en un par de semanas, esperaré verte en esa fecha._

_Espero que tú te encuentres muy bien, te deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre._

_Taiki_

Kakyuu se llevó las manos a la boca, estaba muy pálida, en esa carta no había noticias nuevas, no había anécdotas, ni siquiera llegaba a llenar la hoja completa… Taiki siempre se extendía, bueno al menos al principio si lograba escribir cartas de tres hojas, con el tiempo fueron dos y ahora no llenaba la primera, sintió una punzada en el pecho, no quería volverla a leer, sabía que si le buscaba algún detalle lo encontraría y prefería no angustiarse con algo que posiblemente sólo fuera su imaginación… aunque… en realidad pareciera que Taiki ya no la quería o algo así sentía.

Dejó la carta cuidadosamente en una caja dedicada a su novio y sacó las demás cosas que tenía, eran en su mayoría cartas, pero también habían fotografías, tickets de cine, postales y otras cosas por el estilo.

"Quiero pensar que esto también pasará" se dijo a sí misma mientras lloraba y se llevaba las cartas al pecho "Quiero pensar… que no saldré lastimada"

* * *

**Hola a todos.**

**Raro? Tal vez un poco, pero la verdad es que la idea me gusta mucho, aún falta por introducir a más personajes, pero por el momento he decidido incluir a Darien... ¿por qué? No sé, pero sí sé que no se acercará jamás a Serena, lo vieron... esta casado con una hija jajaja.**

**Haruka es mujer, para mí los personajes de la serie son muy importantes tal cual eran y sinceramente creo que Haruka Tenoh es una chica maravillosa. Sigue siendo pareja de Michiru, sin embargo por respeto a quienes lo vean mal, trataré de no ponder escenas a otra escala. **

**Rei? Bueno, debo confesar que no pude evitar la relación con Serena, me pareció interesante el contraste, así como Andrew. Kakyuu y Taiki? Bueno como ven va a tener una pinta de Taiki Amy conforme el avance de los capítulos verán el por qué de la relación... no sé creo que está algo loco, espero que les guste!**

**Por último, nombré así al capítulo porque creo que la intención que tuve fue la de demostrar lo diferente que son la vida de Seiya y Serena a pesar de parecerse en cuanto a personalidad. Es una situación difícil pero he ahí lo interesante.**

**Después de mi rollo mareador, me despido, prometo no extenderme tanto en el futuro, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, esperaré saber más de ustedes.**

**Resuri-chan**


	3. Encuentros inevitables

No poseo Sailor Moon, todos sus personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi. Como ya había dicho, es un universo alterno basado en todas las temporadas de la serie, tratando de dar mi perspectiva sobre los personajes.

* * *

**No quiero conocerte**

**Capítulo III.  
Encuentros inevitables.**

* * *

Haruka caminaba un poco desilusionada, había terminado tarde su clase y por eso mismo fue que no pudo visitar a Michiru aunque por un lado eso era bueno, no quería hostigarla, de alguna manera le encantaba esa mujer, para ella era normal, pero no sabía la reacción que tendría Michiru de saber su atracción hacia ella, de hecho tenía bastante miedo de siquiera reconocerlo en público… 

Entró en la sala de profesores, ese día habría una junta porque como primera semana se tenían que tomar en cuenta todos los puntos importantes de las asignaturas. Tiró su cigarrillo antes de entrar al aula, se arregló un poco el alborotado cabello y giró la perilla.

"Buenos días"

"Buenas días, profesora" dijo decía la pelirroja directora del departamento."Tome asiento por favor" Haruka obedeció "Bien creo que estamos completos. Primero que nada quiero aprovechar esta reunión para presentarles al profesor Kou"

Seiya agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y comenzó a presentarse, Haruka lo miró extrañado… ¿qué tenía que ver él con Michiru? Lo miró con suspicacia mientras le sonreía fingidamente. Después la junta siguió su curso, cada quien habló sobre sus grupos, problemas, soluciones, sugerencias, etc.

Al terminar, Seiya salió por un té. Haruka lo siguió.

"Veo que eres bastante joven"

"Un poco" dijo sirviéndose agua caliente "Mucho gusto, profesora Tenoh, Me han hablado muy bien de usted, una excelente ilustradora"

"Gracias" dijo sonriéndole por primera vez sincera "Mi especialidad es la pintura"

"Ya veo, me encantaría ver sus trabajos, supe que próximamente expondrá su galería"

"Así es, de hecho estoy trabajando en un nuevo lienzo, espero terminarlo para ese entonces"

"Será fantástico" dijo Seiya bastante emocionado pero justo en ese momento vio por la puerta de cristal a Michiru y su semblante cambió a una inmensa felicidad "Michiru!"

Haruka se congeló con ese nombre, pero más que eso por las reacciones de los dos jóvenes.

"Seiya! Por fin te encuentro!" dijo abrazándolo "¿Por qué no me avisaste que regresaste?" En ese momento miró a Haruka "Hola¿Cómo estás, Haruka?"

"H-hola" dijo tímidamente. Seiya alzó la ceja, eso sería interesante

"¿Ustedes se conocen?"

"Sí, bueno hasta ahora es que nos hemos llevado más, aunque nos conocemos desde hace meses" decía sonriendo "Un momento! No me cambies el tema!!" luego volteó a ver a Haruka y con una gotita en la cabeza dijo "Perdón, creo que los estaba interrumpiendo, pero si me permite tengo que hablar con él"

Haruka asintió y simplemente miró como ambos se alejaban, en ese momento apretó el vaso desechable que sostenía hasta romperlo… ¿celos acaso?

--S&S--

Serena acababa de terminar una clase y salió corriendo, durante esa hora había recibido una llama de Molly y siempre que ella llamaba era algo urgente, de eso no había duda.

Marcó su número y una voz quebrada le contestó

"Molly¿Qué sucede?"

"Serena… serena… no sé… no sé como pasó—yo…"

"Tranquila¿dónde estás?"

"En casa"

"¿Quieres que vaya para allá?"

"No… no… de cualquier forma puede esperar…"

"Dime qué sucede, te escuchas mal"

"Serena… soy una tonta… esto no puede pasarme… yo…"

"¿Pasó algo con Masato?"

"Sí" dijo llorando "es decir… pasó algo entre nosotros…"

"Tranquila amiga, voy para allá"

"No!" dijo sollozando "Tienes clase… además en estos momentos… estábamos hablando"

"Sabes que te apoyo amiga…"

"Gracias, Serena… pero en este caso por más ayuda que tenga… es un problema…"

"Molly¿puedes decirme qué pasó?" dijo algo nerviosa "Al menos dímelo"

"Serena…" la voz de Molly ahora reflejaba algo de ironía "¿sabes cambiar pañales?"

Serena se congeló… "Molly? Acaso…"

"Sí, amiga… estoy embarazada"

--S&S--

Michiru tenía los ojos llorosos

"No sabes el gusto que me da verte de nuevo aquí"

"Lo sé, yo también me siento feliz de verte"

"¿Se lo dijiste a alguien?"

"No, en sí quería darles una sorpresa"

"¿Ah sí¿Y cuándo querías dárnosla?"

"El fin de semana, pero parece que desde el martes te enteraste"

"Así es, ese día Haruka me comentó que una de sus alumnas le comentó que había un profesor nuevo que se llamaba Seiya"

"Ya veo¿por eso llamaste a casa de Kakyuu?"

"Sí, tenía tiempo que la había vuelto a encontrar y salimos un par de veces a charlar un rato en un café"

La sonrisa pícara de Seiya hizo ruborizar a Michiru

"¿Y bien?"

"Seiya! No seas tonto!" dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro "Sabes muy bien que ella siempre fue una buena amiga!"

"Yo no dije nada más" dijo tratando de parecer un niño inocente"

¬¬ "En fin…" dijo suspirando "¿Cuándo tienes un espacio para mí?"

"Pues mira que sí estoy ocupado!"

"Seiya!"

"Ya, ya. Era broma" dijo sonriendo ampliamente "Sabes que cuando lo necesites estaré ahí, hermanita. Aunque tú seas la grandota, sé que siempre necesitarás de mí"

Michiru rió con ganas "¿No será al revés?"

"Bien, bien nos salimos del tema¿entonces cuando hablamos con calma?" dijo viendo su reloj "Es que falta poco para mi clase de las once"

"No lo sé, podría ser este fin de semana"

"Bien, tal vez pueda el domingo" sonrió "Sino, ve a mi casa, y allí platicaremos mejor"

--S&S--

Serena entró impresionada al salón… su amiga, posiblemente su mejor amiga estaba embarazada… conocía a Masato y quería pensar que la respaldaría pero… ¡A quién engañaba! Era una situación bastante complicada.

Al mismo tiempo iba entrando Seiya quien por el contrario estaba bastante risueño, había podido por fin hablar con su hermana!!

La clase comenzó, para ambos el tiempo pasaba lento, Serena no podía concentrarse y Seiya no ayudaba mucho a eso, sonreía muy a menudo haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara cada vez.

"Por favor, entreguen el ejercicio en una hora" miró a Serena y notó lo complicada que se encontraba… al verla pensó que se veía muy tierna y sonriendo se acercó "¿Tienes problemas?"

"¿Eh? Sí" dijo mientras soltaba el lápiz "Lo siento"

"No te preocupes" dijo extendiéndole un lápiz "Tal vez te sirva este que tiene más punta" dijo sonriéndole pero la chica seguía con su cara de confundida "Bueno, empecemos por este punto" dijo señalando su ejercicio.

Poco a poco le fue explicando las posibles fallas y en muy poco tiempo el resultado fue mejorando considerablemente, pero a Serena eso no le importaba… detrás de esos lentes oscuros, logró mirar sus ojos…

--S&S--

"¿Dr. Diamante?"

"Dígame, señorita Esmeralda" dijo el aludido correspondiéndole por el altavoz.

"Lo busca la señorita Karasuma"

"Claro, que pase por favor" dijo terminando la conversación e instantes después ante él se encontraba una mujer de tez morena y un porte muy elegante "Pase, profesora"

"Con su permiso, director" dijo cortésmente mientras se instalaba en su asiento

"¿A qué debo su visita?"

"Vine a ver los trámites que mi hija tiene pendiente, ya está por concluir su año de intercambio en el extranjero"

"Vaya! El tiempo vuela! No se preocupe, los trámites siguen igual que siempre y en cuanto regrese Lita podrá regresar a clases como antes"

"Muchas gracias"

"De cualquier forma, por favor hable con la señorita Esmeralda, ella puede ayudarle"

"En verdad muchas gracias por su tiempo, que tenga un buen día"

Al salir la señora Karasuma, un joven alto entro a la oficina

"¿Ocupado?"

"No, pasa, Zafiro"

"¿Qué tal las cosas?"

"Bien, bien, todo perfecto"

"¿Qué tal está respondiendo Seiya?"

"Muy bien, amigo. De hecho, me alegra mucho que me lo hayas recomendado, es muy talentoso"

"Perfecto, entonces. Sólo pasaba a saludar, tengo un par de pendientes Te veré después, Diamante"

Al salir Zafiro, Diamante también salió, iba por un café. Allí se encontró con su tan eficaz secretaria, le sonrió y volvió a su oficina dejando a la chica suspirando… si tan sólo su jefe no fuera su jefe… es que Diamante era tan perfecto para ella!

--S&S--

Molly estaba recostada en el pecho de Masato, acababan de hablar, era obvio que la apoyaría, sólo que a partir de esos momentos sus vidas cambiarían por completo… un hijo!

"Trata de tranquilizarte, Molly" le dijo al mirar sus ojos preocupados

"¿Qué?"

"Sabes que conozco bien esos ojitos" besó su mano "Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo. Será difícil, pero te juro que todo saldrá bien"

"Gracias…" dijo aferrándose a su pecho "Gracias por entender…"

"De cualquier forma yo te hubiera pedido que no lo perdieras" dijo refiriéndose a la posibilidad de aborto "Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, por mi parte, el trabajo es estable, debemos preocuparnos por decírselo a tu universidad"

"Lo sé" dijo algo consternada "Espero que no me saquen"

"No digas eso, sólo es cuestión de mantenerse firmes¿no tienes algún conocido que te ayude?"

"Posiblemente" dijo sonriendo tristemente "lo que me recuerda ¿Y qué hay de tus padres?"

"Ellos lo entenderán, además yo no soy tan joven como tú, preciosa" la abrazó delicadamente por la cintura "Descuida cuidaré bien de ti… y de ti" dijo tocando su vientre.

--S&S--

Después de su clase, Serena se apresuró para ver a su amiga, habló con ella y la tranquilizó un poco, le dio todo su apoyo y comenzaron a pensar dónde pudieran trabajar o que pudieran hacer juntas para sacar al bebé adelante.

Así pasaron un largo rato por la tarde, Masato había ido al trabajo como de costumbre, pero ese día vería la posibilidad de trabajar un poco más e ir sacando mayores ingresos.

Serena había dicho que seguramente su madre podría apoyarlas también y eso a Molly le levantó mucho el ánimo, Ikuko era simplemente una madre ejemplar.

"Eso sólo nos deja con la universidad"

"Así es" dijo Serena algo preocupada "¿Qué crees que debas hacer?"

"Debo hablar con mi tía"

"¿Tía?"

"¿Conoces a la profesora Galaxia?"

"¡¿Cómo no hacerlo?! Es directora del departamento!"

Molly entristeció su mirada

"Ella es mi tía"

--S&S--

Haruka se paseaba distraídamente por el supermercado por la mañana, estaba cansada. La noche anterior por mera necedad había comenzado a dibujar un cuadro y no había parado hasta quedarse dormida sobre su trabajo. Lo único que necesitaba era poder reponerse con un suculento desayuno.

Pero ni las sopas instantáneas ni los cereales le llamaban la atención y la verdad no quería ni asomarse por el pasillo de los congelados.

"Si le hubiera hecho caso a mamá, no tendría problemas con la cocina" se decía a sí misma recordando las innumerables veces que su mamá la reprendía por no querer aprender a cocinar como ella "Es un poco tarde para eso" rió tomando un par de latas de atún

"¿Haciendo la despensa tan temprano?"

Debía estar soñando, esa voz, esa suave voz… sólo podía ser de…

"Michiru!"

"Lo siento, no quise asustarte"

"No te preocupes¿qué te trae por aquí?" instantes después pensó en lo tonta que había sido su pregunta

"Pues vine por las compras de hoy¿y tú?"

"Lo mismo" la chica no paraba de mover las manos nerviosamente "Pero al parecer yo no tengo tanta imaginación como tú" dijo al ver la selección de comida de su amiga.

Michiru rió "¿Lo dices en serio?" Haruka asintió "Vamos, cuando quieras puedo ayudarte en la cocina"

Haruka sonrió y a decir por la mirada de Michiru, estaba hablando muy en serio "Créeme que cualquier día sería bueno"

"En ese caso ¿puedes ahora? Tengo algo de tiempo libre"

"Perfecto, así también podré enseñarte algo que estoy haciendo"

--S&S--

Serena estaba feliz, no tenía tarea ni pendientes así que decidió ir a casa de sus padres a comer, de alguna manera no podía evitar extrañarlos, así que ese día sería especial. Se puso un vestido de tirantes blanco con unas sandalias a juego así como un toque ligero de maquillaje, incluso se puso algunos accesorios extra en el cabello. Se despidió de Molly y salió de casa, se encontró a Kakyuu.

"Buenos días!" dijo Serena sin percatarse de que junto a su vecina se encontraba su profesor.

"¡Vaya! Veo que estás muy alegre hoy"

"Así es, iré a visitar a mis papás"

"Me alegro, espero que te diviertas. Cuidaré de tu departamento"

"Gracias, ambas sabemos que Molly es un poco… despistada" rió

"No te preocupes, cualquier cosa y te marco"

"Gracias" sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a las escaleras

"Baja por el ascensor, están remodelando las escaleras" escuchó la voz de Seiya y hasta entonces notó su presencia.

"D-de acuerdo, gra-cias" dijo nerviosamente antes de despedirse.

Serena entró al elevador, cuando iba a cerrar, notó que Seiya entró justo a tiempo.

"Por poco y lo pierdo"

"Lo siento no lo vi"

"No te preocupes" dijo sonriente "¿Entonces vas a casa de tus papás?"

"Eh, sí"

"Ya veo, yo voy a casa de Rei¿la conoces no?"

"Sí, si, claro, cómo no conocerla" dijo sinceramente sin darse cuenta que sonó un poco agresiva.

"Veo que la pequeña Rei es bastante popular"

"Ya lo creo" dijo un poco triste

Ambos se encontraban ascendiendo los pisos del edificio ya que el elevador iba de subida y tuvieron que pasar los pisos de arriba, eran cinco en total. Llegaron al tercero y por aquí se abrieron las puertas, una gran cantidad de gente entró, dejándolos hasta el fondo. Serena se puso nerviosa, normalmente esos aparatos soportaban 7 u 8 personas cuando mucho, no 15!! pero al parecer debido a las escaleras, había demasiada solicitud para su uso.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Seiya mientras notaba como Serena quedaba justo en el rincón

"No es nada" se apresuró a decir

Pero justo en ese momento, hubo un par de movimientos y la pobre chica se golpeó la cabeza

"Discúlpeme" pidió una señora

"No se preocupe"

Seiya apretó los puños y causando un alboroto se movió hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Serena hasta quedar a su lado y abrirle un poco de espacio entre la gente

"¿Estás mejor?" le decía sonriendo

"Sí, gracias" Serena se sonrojó, esa sonrisa era tan cálida… Pero de golpe el color se le bajó de la cara. Era de esperarse, con tanta gente adentro, el ascensor se había sobrecargado. Y ahora estaban en algún lugar del edificio entre el piso 2 y 3. "¿Qué-qu-é pasó?"

"Tranquila" le decía al oído pues se había ido la luz y a pesar de ser de día ese lugar estaba oscuro "En un momento se arreglará"

El murmullo y la ansiedad de la gente se hizo notorio y todos los presentes comenzaron a llamar por sus celulares.

"Kakyuu estará en problemas" dijo Serena preocupada "ella está a cargo"

Seiya apretó los puños pero no dejó que la chica se preocupara "No te preocupes por ella, lo sabrá resolver, no es ninguna niña"

El ajetreo de la gente sólo logró que Seiya se apretara más a su alumna a pesar de que él trataba de lograr todo lo contrario. Pronto ambos quedaron totalmente pegados, Serena estaba a la altura de su pecho y pudo percibir por completo la esencia del chico así como él pudo deleitarse con el olor de su pelo y aunque ninguno de los dos se pudiera ver, estaban sonrojados.

Pero nuevamente el momento se rompió al sentir cómo el elevador bajaba de golpe, en realidad sólo fue un piso pues ya lo estaban arreglando pero el movimiento hizo que Serena se aferrara por completo a Seiya y que éste hubiera abrazado a la chica en su afán de protegerla de alguna contusión.

Instantes después, las puertas se abrieron y las personas salieron rápidamente, Serena se soltó de Seiya con las manos temblándole mientras que él no terminaba de asimilar lo que había pasado. Pronto salieron de ahí y consiguieron bajar por las escaleras de emergencia.

--S&S--

Kakyuu entró a su habitación, estaba cansada, después del incidente con el elevador quería dormir todo el día, la fila de quejas había sido desgastante pero al menos ya todo estaba bajo control, entonces fue que recordó la carta y en contra de su voluntad volvió a leerla.

Su semblante reflejó preocupación. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero sus sentimientos la hacían cometer estupideces. Ahora pensaba justamente en cómo poder hablar con él, pensó usar su computadora, pero después entendió que Taiki era un joven ocupado. Tardaría en leer su mensaje. Entonces pensó en el teléfono, tenía casi un mes que no escuchaba su voz.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el teléfono en sus manos y comenzó a discar el número, quería una buena explicación para la carta… Pero irónicamente a partir de ese momento, necesitaría una explicación más…

"¿Diga?" contestó una voz femenina

"Perdón. ¿Hablo a casa de Taiki?"

Amy se petrificó, sabía quien estaba llamando por teléfono y sin querer saber más mintió "No, aquí no vive."

"Lo siento debí haber equivocado el número, que tenga buen día"

Kakyuu terminó la conversación dejando a Amy totalmente culpable, seguro era ella, la novia de Taiki, se sentía tan miserable… ella parecía ser una buena chica y muy amable.

"¿Quién era Amy?"

"Número equivocado" mintió, no quería dar explicaciones. Y sonrió

Mientras tanto Kakyuu tenía el teléfono en las manos, quería volver a llamar pero sabía que no debía. Volvió a entristecerse hasta desplomarse en la cama dejando todo su liso cabello cubriéndole los ojos y derramó un par de lágrimas silenciosas.

--S&S--

Durante todo el trayecto ni Serena ni Seiya hablaba. El contacto que momentos atrás habían compartido los había dejado cohibidos, sobretodo a Serena, pero Seiya no tenía ni la más remota idea de todo lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica; así llegaron a la entrada principal.

"…Bueno… entonces… nos vemos, después y… gracias" decía con un nudo en la garganta

"No hay de qué Serena" Seiya iba a tomar su propio rumbo cuando notó los ojos cristalizados de ella¿segura de que estás bien?"

Se ruborizó. La forma de llamarla la volvía loca.

"Sí, sólo fue… el susto, eso creo" pero mentía, había algo detrás de todo y no se lo admitiría.

"Aún es temprano para mí¿no quieres que te acompañe a casa de tus padres?" dijo serio al ver la cara de la rubia… ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella?

"Gracias… sí" la verdad es que Serena seguía muy asustada y se notaba que no quería externar sus verdaderos motivos.

"Bien, entonces vamos"

Comenzaron a caminar pero en ese momento Serena se paró.

"Pero… ¿y Rei?"

"De verdad está bien" dijo sonriente "Ellos entenderán, además como te dije, aún estoy muy a tiempo"

Serena sonrió y asintió, les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer…

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Ya regresé! Había estado un poco ocupada pero no lo suficiente para no actualizar. Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por darme la oportunidad de mostrarles mi historia. **

**Ya entraron nuevos personajes, pronto todos los hilos comenzarán a moverse, o mejor dicho ya comenzó. ¿Por qué Serena está tan asustada? Se verá pronto!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi**

**Resuri-chan**


	4. La galería

No poseo Sailor Moon, todos sus personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi. Como ya había dicho, es un universo alterno basado en todas las temporadas de la serie, tratando de dar mi perspectiva sobre los personajes.

* * *

**No quiero conocerte**

**Capítulo IV.  
La galería.**

* * *

Pero en fin, después de toda esta maraña de cosas, yo he estado bien, de hecho estoy empezando a entender mejor mis clases, todas excepto la de Seiya… si tan sólo no me distrajera tanto en clases, si tan sólo no fuera tan… intimidante. Bueno esas cosas no son pretexto, desde el incidente en el ascensor, me ha tomado más confianza, si es que se puede! Hace una semana vino a tocarme a mi casa para preguntarme por Kakyuu… También me contó su relación con Rei y su hermano, fue un poco penoso saber que esa chica se enfureció con él por llegar tarde ese sábado, de hecho Rei misma me lo reclamó en clases, lo peor fue que Seiya salió a mi defensa, cosa que hubiera preferido no presenciar… 

Kakyuu y él se ven casi a diario, realmente creo que hacen una bonita pareja, y lo peor del caso es que siempre que los veo, un nudo en mi estómago se hace presente y pierdo todo interés. Es algo raro que nunca antes me había pasado. Mina dice que debe ser que me gusta, y de hecho, desde que leí su última carta esa idea me ha rondado la cabeza… yo digo que es imposible, pero ya no estoy tan segura. Sin embargo, no tengo tiempo de ponerme a pensar.

Hoy comienzo mi primer periodo de pruebas. Un par de dibujos y terminaré mis ilustraciones a tiempo, no seré muy buena, pero estoy feliz de terminar las tareas a tiempo. En otras de mis clases estoy realizando un proyecto de animación, creo que está quedando bastante bien, de no ser porque tengo que cubrir la participación de Molly también…

A quien engaño, a este paso, estaré histérica antes del primer ultrasonido de mi amiga!

"¿Serena?"

Perfecto, sólo faltaba que Andrew me esté molestando!

"Dime"

"Tengo un par de boletos para el estreno de—"

"Discúlpame, Andrew, estoy un poco ocupada"

"Entiendo, pero ni siquiera te he dicho para qué son…"

"Mejor así, de otra forma me veré tentada y realmente tengo cosas que hacer"

Siento ser así de seca con él, pero esta es su tercera invitación en la semana y ni siquiera sé para qué tantas cosas compra boletos!

"Vaya, vaya que tientes tu carácter, Serena"

"Seiya! E-es decir, profesor…"

El aludido sonrió "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien"

"¿Segura? Creo que estás un poco alterada¿todo bien con Molly?"

"Sí, por el momento todo está bien"

"Eso me alegra, sabes que si necesitas algo estaré allí al menos para intentar ayudarte"

"Gracias" inmediatamente me sonrojé… después de todo mi hermana puede tener razón…

S&S

Kakyuu esperaba ansiosa en la Terminal, no era cualquier cosa que Taiki, su novio regresara para hablar de un asunto delicado. Tal vez se iría a otra ciudad, o posiblemente tuviera dificultades en su trabajo, no lo sabía, algo en ella no quería que las cosas estuvieran mal, quería ayudarlo. Sólo necesitaba saber qué ocurría.

"_Pasajeros con destino a la cuidad de Toronto, favor de abordar el vuelo número 763…"_

Media hora de retraso y el vuelo de Taiki no llegaba…

"_Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Berlín, favor de…"_

Fijó su vista en el tablero y notó con nerviosismo que el avión ya había aterrizado. Se acomodó su largo y lacio cabello, se miró en el espejo contemplando lo hermosa que lucía, y sonrió, debía recibirlo con la mejor de las bienvenidas. Por fin después de tanta espera lo vio y al poco tiempo había llegado a ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Él sintió que el mundo se le caía, Kakyuu en verdad era una chica muy hermosa, muy sencilla y sobretodo muy linda. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo decirle adiós.

"Te extrañé" susurró ella mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho. "Debes estar cansado" alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Al hacerlo, se congeló. Taiki la observaba de una forma diferente, definitivamente algo no estaba bien "Taiki?"

"Kakyuu ¿quieres ir a comer algo?"

"Por supuesto" dijo sonriendo mientras salían en busca de un taxi.

S&S

"¿Nerviosa?" preguntó curiosa como siempre

"En lo absoluto" respondió tan arrogante como siempre.

"En verdad te felicito, Haruka"

"Gracias, Michiru. Espero cubrir tus expectativas"

"Por supuesto que lo harás, he visto tus trabajos y son muy buenos, esta exposición será todo un éxito, además tú mima fuiste quien realizó todos los arreglos, quedará fantástica, ya lo verás"Avanzó hasta abrazar a Haruka "Buena suerte en tu bienvenida"

"Gra-gracias" Su corazón latió con ganas cuando sintió la calidez de la chica e inmediatamente trató de buscar una salida… "Por cierto, vendrá Seiya contigo?"

"Sí, le avisé de tu invitación, gracias"

Con eso, el color se le había ido de la cara, seguramente Seiya era un buen novio…

S&S

"Vamos, papá por favor!!"

"No, Hotaru. Hoy te quedarás con la tía Beryl"

"Pero papá, me da miedo, es muy gruñona!"

"Nada de peros, mamá y yo tenemos un compromiso, legaremos antes de la cena, cariño"

"Vamos, vamos, por favor!!"

"Cariño…" dijo Setsuna "Sabes que esto es importante para una de mis mejores amigas… ¿podrías por favor ayudarme en eso?"

"Pero mamá… esa señora en verdad me da miedo, les prometo que me portaré bien!!"

Ambos padres preocupados se miraron mutuamente. "¿Tú la cuidarás?" Se dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Vamos, los dos me cuidarán, me portaré bien y les juro que no pediré nada dulce!"

Darien sonrió "De acuerdo, pero tú le hablarás a Beryl para decirle que irás con nosotros.

Hotaru soltó un gritito, no quería tener cerca de esa señora, ni por teléfono! Pero era mejor que quedarse con ella toda la tarde, resignada fue por el teléfono, no sin antes hacer cara de disgusto al escuchar que su madre le pedía llevar el vestido morado…

S&S

Serena llegó corriendo a su departamento, tenía que asistir a la galería de su profesora Tenoh. Ella misma se lo había pedido, y Haruka había accedido gustosa. En verdad sus trabajos eran muy bellos, y la admiraba.

Entró rapidísimo y se metió a la bañera, al salir se vistió lo más decente posible, preparó su bolso y salió. En su carrera, dio un paso en falso y… su rodilla detivo la caída segura. Instantes después comenzó a llorar estridentemente.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ay no! Esto no podía ser peor

"Sí… gracias" el sonrojo fue evidente y aún más cuando Seiya la ayudó a levantarse con sumo cuidado

"¿De pura casualidad vas a ir a ver a la señorita Haruka?"

"Sí"

"¿Quieres ir conmigo?, Kakyuu me llamó esta mañana para cancelar esta tarde"

"Pero…"

"¿Ya tienes boleto?"

"N-no… bueno, la profesora Tenoh me dijo que resevaría 10 boletos para estudiantes, pero debo llegar antes de las…ay no…"

"Vamos, te daré este de Kakyuu"

"Pero y ella"

"En verdad no vendrá, vamos"

"Pero… ¿entonces qué hace aquí?"

"Cierto! Bueno, ella no está, en sí sólo venía a regresarle un par de cosas que me prestó y como me facilitó una copia de sus llaves…" se sonrojó, después de todo era extraño hablar de su relación con Kakyuu con Serena, por alguna razón le sonaba como si Serena creyera que eran pareja… _"Eso sería ridículo"_

Pero en esos momentos Serena pensaba todo lo contrario y el nudo en el estómago se hacía más y más grande…

S&S

En la mesa habían un par de platos casi terminados y una bebidas a la mitad. Kakyuu había disfrutado mucho la velada, y quería agradecerle a Taiki por todo, pero no sabía como…

"Taiki, estaba pensando—"

"Espera…" dijo él adelantándose a la situación "Primero, quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo importante"

"Claro" sonrió

"Bueno, Kakyuu… la verdad es que eres una chica muy dulce, bella y talentosa, me has enseñado muchas cosas y me has hecho disfrutar detalles que jamás hubiera notado antes, cambiaste mi personalidad haciéndola menos huraña y evidentemente me has hecho muy feliz siempre que estoy a tu lado"

Kakyuu no podía estar más sonrojada "Taiki…"

"Sólo quiero que sepas que el cariño que te tengo es y siempre ha sido sincero…" Apartó su mirada de la de ella

Ella previó algo malo, su voz estaba bastante ronca. Su mirada estaba triste "Taiki dime qué sucede"

"Es sólo que… tal vez… yo… tal vez yo no soy para ti"

Su mirada de asombro se tornó rápidamente en una de tristeza

"Eso quiere decir que has venido sólo para… decirme adiós?"

Taiki apretó sus puños… no quería verla llorar… pero parecía que eso era lo único que lograba.

"Kakyuu, perdóname, quise ser sincero y no mentirte para no lastimarte más..."

Ella sonrió tristemente

"No esperaba algo menos de ti, Taiki. Siempre pensando en los demás" pero su voz se quebraba "Discúlpame… creo que yo no soy tan fuerte como tú decías que lo era"

"Te llevaré a casa"

"No, posiblemente Serena me vería llorar y ella ya está bastante ocupada ahora…" miró al chico "Me quedaré aquí, si tú tienes que irte, adelante"

Pero la respuesta del chico fue acercarse a ella y abrazarla "Perdóname…."

Y de una forma silenciosa ella comenzó a llorar, escondida entre los brazos de quien pensó sería el chico indicado…

S&S

El camino fue breve, ahora ambos estaban entrando a la recepción del evento con muchas ganas de observar y admirar los trabajos de Haruka.

"Muchas gracias por todo, no lo hubiera logrado sola"

"Ánimo Serena, ya pasó, ahora veamos lo que nos depara tu profesora"

Serena asintió y comenzaron a caminar pero un grito los detuvo a ambos.

"Seiya!"

"Darien¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine con Setsuna a ver los trabajos de una de sus mejores amigas"

"Ya veo" en ese momento alguien lo saludo y miró hacia abajo para toparse con la pequeña Hotaru "Pequeña! Hola!!"

Serena mientras tanto estaba incomodándose un poco, no sabía si irse o quedarse junto a Seiya, después de todo había venido con él…

"¿Ella quien es?" preguntó la niña

"Cierto! Perdón! Darien, ella es Serena, Serena, él es Darien, esta pequeña es su hija Hotaru, y aquella hermosa dama que viene hacia acá es Setsuna"

"Mucho gusto" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"Darien!" gritó una voz

"¿Acaso es esto una reunión familiar?" Dijo con sarcasmo "¿Qué haces aquí, hermana?"

"Vengo a ver a mi maestra favorita" dijo sonriendo "Hola Seiya, hola Setsuna, Hotaru… Serena!!"

"Ho-hola, Rei"

"Vaya que es una sorpresa¿pensé que ya no había boletos"

"En realidad ella ya tenía boleto" dijo Seiya interrumpiéndola al ver la expresión triste de la rubia. "Bueno, creo que estorbamos el paso, mejor busquemos un lugar para la inauguración"

"Cielos!" gritó Serena "La profesora Haruka luce hermosa"

"Y viene con Michiru!" se asombró Seiya para luego sonreír maliciosamente _"Vaya, vaya hermanita…"_

S&S

Taiki se echó pesadamente sobre la cama de la lujosa habitación. Cerró los ojos quería estar seguro de haber hecho lo correcto, en realidad jamás le mintió a Kakyuu, era linda, era bella, era increíblemente dulce, pero por otro lado, no era lo que esperaba en alguien y cuando Amy llegó a su vida todo había sido para mejor, lamentablemente tuvo que haberla lastimado, bien hubiera podido usar otros medios para no hacerla sentir tan miserable, pero no era su estilo, él prefería encarar las cosas como fueran.

Tomó el teléfono y tecleó una serie de números algo larga, segundos después, una voz muy familiar contestó

"Hola, amor"

"Taiki...!!"

"Mañana tomo el vuelo de regreso, por favor ten todo preparado"

"¿Tan pronto? Pero pensé que te tomarías tu tiempo para… nada olvídalo, lo tendré listo" dijo con la voz un tanto apagada

"No tardé mucho en hablar con ella, lo siento adelante los planes, aunque tal vez sea mejor así"

"Eso espero… en fin. Te espero, Taiki, sabes que te amo cierto?"

"Claro que sí, nos vemos"

Con esto colgó el teléfono y dirigió su mirada triste hacia la ventana, era una tarde bastante soleada, todo el cielo tenía matices rojos y naranjas… comenzó a sentirse vulnerable…

Si tan sólo no fuera tan buena… tal vez no se sentiría tan mal de haberle roto el corazón…

S&S

Seiya observaba la galería detenidamente, por azares del destino se había topado con rostros muy conocidos y ahora en grupo iban recorriendo cuadro por cuadro, lienzo por lienzo e instalación por instalación, cada pieza estaba perfectamente acomodada, con la luz indicada, una música de fondo bastante afable y una breve explicación.

"Vaya que esto está perfectamente planeado" la voz de Serena lo distrajo de su lectura y la miró por un momento, ella estaba inclinada admirando desde otro ángulo la pintura, se veía tan linda…

_Pero qué estás pensando Seiya!_

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" sugirió Darien "Además la música es perfecta"

"Sí, seguramente fue obra de tu hermana" agregó Setsuna refiriéndose a Seiya

"De hecho la música es de la profesora Kaioh" interrumpió Haruka llegando con el grupo, llevaba un vestido largo azul marino un poco entallado y una gargantilla dorada, un atuendo bastante simple pero muy elegante.

"Haruka, te ves muy bien!" susurró Setsuna

"Gracias, amiga" sonrió ampliamente "También se lo debo a Michiru"

Bien, ahora sí que Seiya tenía una ceja alzada, primero la música y ahora el atuendo!! Vaya! Su hermanita sí que tenía un afecto grande por esa chica…

"_Momento! Hace un momento, dijeron que Michiru era mi hermana y ella pareció no entenderlo… ¿sabrá que soy su hermano? Mejor que no" _y rió para sí pensando en lo cómico que sería esa situación.

S&S

Casi una hora después, Serena se había separado de Seiya, él parecía haberse encontrado a la profesora Michiru y la abrazaba por la cintura de una forma muy extraña. Pero lo más extraño fue que al hablar con su profesora Tenoh, ella parecía estar en otro mundo, no entendía sus preguntas ni las contestaba coherentemente…

Dándose por vencida, terminó sola en compañía de Rei, tal vez lo más raro que hubiera pasado en su vida, pero ambas comenzaron a conversar sobre lo que tenían enfrente y pronto se dieron cuenta que por más diferentes que fuesen sus gustos, ambas eran afines al arte y eso las dejó perplejas.

"Ese cuadro fue mi favorito, no tiene colores, y aún así es sumamente expresivo"

"Tienes razón, incluso aunque no me guste el negro, lo colocaría en mi sala… si cupiera… jejeje"

"Serena!!!" ambas chica miraron hacia su derecha para toparse con un chico peculiar…

"Andrew!" dijo sorprendida Rei "No sabía que vendrías"

"Serena, dijiste que estarías ocupada…" dijo cabizbajo

"¿De qué hablas?" se defendió la rubia

"Esta mañana te ofrecí un boleto para venir conmigo a la galería pero dijiste que estarías ocupada…"

"Lo siento Andrew… no sabía para qué era, perdón."

"Bueno eso no importa" dijo Rei "de cualquier forma ella ya tenía boleto y acompañante!"

Andrew abrió los ojos como platos "¿Acaso ustedes dos…?"

"No, soquete! Ella vino acompañada de Seiya!"

Por unos instantes, Serena sintió que su mundo era completamente bizarro.

S&S

Kakyuu entró a su casa sintiéndose aliviada de no haber visto a Serena, sabía que Seiya no estaría allí, así que se tomó la libertad de llorar abiertamente, al menos tenía media hora para desahogarse. Apretó las almohadas, se meció dentro de las colchas y aún así no podía dejar de llorar, se levantó al mirar la foto que permanecía en el tocador y con cuidado la sacó del portarretrato, en ella estaba Taiki y ella, quiso romperla, pero después se arrepintió y decidió guardarla en su cajón de recuerdos.

"Algún día me reiré de esto, o al menos sabré que ya no me afecta… aunque ese día no sea hoy…" y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

S&S

Al finalizar el evento, todos se despidieron de la aturdida Haruka, quien diría que en lugar de sentirse feliz y orgullosa tenía nauseas y algo en su cabeza daba vueltas… Setsuna y su familia se retiraron, llevándose consigo a Rei y Michiru decidió quedarse con Haruka a retirar el montaje.

Seiya se ofreció para llevar a casa a una muy sonrojada Serena… y es que quien no lo estaría, si el chico se retiró el saco justo después de entrar en su coche y aflojó su corbata sugestivamente.

"¿Qué te pareció?"

"Estuvo verdaderamente espectacular"

"Sí, vaya noche!" dijo divertido al recordar los celos que le provocó a la anfitriona

"Gracias"

"En serio no tienes que agradecer nada" sonrió "Me alegra verte un poco más relajada"

"¿Perdón?"

"Te he visto últimamente muy estresada, supe la situación de tu amiga y ahora pienso que estás dejando que te afecte demasiado, eres una buena amiga, pero mejor deberías de alejarte un poco de ese problema para que puedas animar a Molly de otras formas."

"¿Cómo cuales?" dijo tímidamente Serena quien apretaba en su regazo la tela de su falda

"Pues, no soy muy conocedor del tema, pero creo que tienes una hermosa sonrisa y con eso se puede empezar"

Serena se ruborizó muchísimo

"Gracias"

"Eso está mejor" y tuvo el atrevimiento de tocar su hombro con su palma "Eres una chica muy linda"

Por suerte para Serena, ya habían llegado y con eso se libró de cualquier situación extraña.

"Gracias, Seiya" sonrió y por un instante, dejó la pena de lado… "¿No quieres una taza de té?"

"Quizás un chocolate"

"Pasa"

Ambos llegaron al primer piso callados, sin saberlo, estaban bastante sonrojados y la oscuridad del departamento no ayudó mucho a que se sintieran libres de hablar. Al acercarse al cuarto de Serena notaron que no había luces en todo el piso.

"Es raro que Kakyuu no haya llegado" dijo Serena preocupada

"No te preocupes por ella, fue a ver a su novio"

"¿Novio????"

"¿No lo sabías? Bueno, tiene un novio que no vive aquí, la vino a ver"

"Vaya…" por alguna razón Serena sintió que ese nudo en el estómago se destensaba "Y pensar que—" calló al ver a Seiya

"¿Pensabas que había algo entre nosotros?" Serena asintió "Es curioso, porque también hay quienes creen que tengo algo que ver con Michiru"

"¿Y tampoco?"

"No me digas que tú también…! Si ella es mi hermana!"

Por alguna razón, Serena sintió un gran peso de encima… pero qué le pasaba! Pero justo cuando iba a reirse de la ironía de la situación, escuchó ruidos provenientes del departamento de Kakyuu

"¿Oíste eso?"

"¿Oír qué?"

"Shhh. Creo que…" agudizó el oído y abrió los ojos sorprendida "Kakyuu está llorando!!"

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno aqui esta este capi, sé que soy dura con Kakyuu pero todo a su tiempo. Me pareció buen detalle el atuendo de Haruka y los celos que Seiya le provoca. A partir de ahora, el tiempo volará cada vez más rápido. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, nos estaremos viendo!**

**Resuri-chan**


	5. Por un beso

No poseo nada mas que la imaginación que me hace escribir esto, Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi.

-

* * *

**Capítulo V.**

**Por un beso.**

**

* * *

**

Había pasado casi un mes después de la separación de Kakyuu con Taiki, Serena se encontraba cada vez más confundida gracias a Seiya porque ahora más que nunca su profesor estaba en el departamento de su amiga. La respuesta era sencilla: celos.

"Buenas noches Serena"

"Hola, Molly" sin poderlo evitar dio una cálida sonrisa al ver a su amiga "¿Cómo sigues?"

"Muy bien gracias, al parecer las clases de yoga ayudan a que no se note mucho mi embarazo"

"Me alegro, por cierto¿cómo está Masato?"

"Bien, ocupado como siempre, el doble turno lo está matando"

Serena se mordió el labio "Lo lamento"

"Lo sé" dijo apenada "quisiera ayudarlo pero trabajando con mi tía como su secretaria me lleva todo el día…"

"Tu tía es muy severa"

"Lo sé, aunque es un alivio saber que ella no me supervisa, sino su secretaria, de otra forma sí me mataría"

Serena iba a decir algo cuando una idea le cruzó por la cabeza "¿Y si te suplo un día para que puedas estar con Masato?"

"¿Estás loca?"

"Piénsalo, Molly. Yo me quedo haciendo tus tareas, le dices a la secretaria que te sientes un poco mareada y te vas con él"

Molly la miró no muy convencida "Pero…"

"Nada de peros, mañana mismo haré tu trabajo, ahora dime… ¿qué debo hacer?"

Molly comenzó a darle especificaciones a Serena, si se iba a ausentar, al menos quería evitar el enojo de su tía…

..::SsSsS::..

El profesor Kou entró en la sala de maestros para tomar lo necesario para su clase.

"Buenos días profesor" las palabras de Haruka no podían ser más forzadas, últimamente estaba al borde de explotar de celos gracias al pelinegro.

"Buenos días señorita Tenoh" dijo fingiendo una sonrisa inocente

"_Señorita???" _pensó y cuando iba a decir algo una tercera voz se escuchó

"¿Vas a dar clases, Seiya?" Michiru llevaba una blusa blanca con un ligero escote y una falda negra, corta y un poco entallada, su cabello ondulado cayendo por sus hombros y una sonrisa amplia

"Sí, querida" dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros mientras Haruka estallaba en furia "¿Y tú?"

"Acabo de terminar una sesión para mi próximo concierto"

"Bueno, creo que será todo un éxito" sugirió Haruka calmándose un poco

"Estaré en primera fila" dijo dándole un beso en la frente causándole una notoria incomodidad a su hermana

"Bueno Seiya, creo que tienes clases!" con ello se libró de su abrazo y su hermano después de mirar el reloj salió corriendo "A veces puede ser tan fastidioso…" suspiró mientras Haruka la veía sin entender "¿Quieres ir por un café?"

Ella asintió y pronto sintió como Michiru le rodeaba el brazo "Pensé que…"

"No me gusta el café de cafetera… prefiero un capuchino… y una buena mesa dónde platicar"

..::SsSsS::..

Molly entró a clase de Seiya un poco tarde temiendo ser reprendida pero fue su gran sorpresa ver que él no había llegado, tomo asiento y notó que Serena tampoco llegaba, cosa rara porque se había levantado temprano…

Justo terminaba de acomodar sus cosas, su tía entró al salón seguida de una tímida joven de cabello castaño.

"Señorita Molly¿dónde está el profesor Kou?"

"No lo sé, profesora"

En eso llegó Seiya, la charla con Haruka y Michiru le costó un retraso, cosa que no le importaba mucho, pues no sabía lo que se le esperaba. Pisándole los talones venía Serena.

"Buenos días, disculpen la demora" Después miró a su superior y cortésmente le extendió la mano "¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"

La tía de Molly frunció el ceño "En llegar a tiempo para comenzar" dijo suavemente mientras todos los alumnos guardaban completo silencio y Serena tomaba asiento junto a su amiga "Profesor Kou, sólo vengo a informarle que el viernes habrá otra junta de departamento y que esta jovencita se incorporará a clases después de su intercambio por un año, su nombre es Kino Lita" Al ver que Seiya no le prestaba mucha atención se aclaró la voz "Profesor, lo estaré esperando a las tres en mi oficina"

"Gracias, profesora" Dijo Seiya entendiendo la indirecta, después miró a la nueva alumna "Bueno, como verás estoy atrasado con mi clase, mi nombre es Seiya Kou, por favor, toma asiento junto a Serena, estoy seguro de que ella te ayudará" y con ello comenzó a escribir en la pizarra.

"¿Quién es… Serena?" preguntó Lita a la clase en vista de la prisa de su profesor.

Después de ver a la tal "Serena" levantar la mano, Galaxia salió del salón, no sin antes darle otra mirada extraña a esa rubia que había entrado después del profesor e instantes después había saludado a su sobrina…

..::SsSsS::..

La clase siguiente para Serena fue terrible, su nota fue reprobatoria por no poner atención a nada entregar tarde el trabajo y para finalizar, teniéndole que explicar todo a la chica nueva. Molly se había ido después de haber acabado la hora de Seiya, se vería con Masato.

Por suerte ya era un descanso

"¿Estás bien?"preguntó la chica de coleta

"Sí, perdón no tuve un buen día"

"No te preocupes" dijo sonriéndole "Tal vez esto te anime" sacó una pequeña caja y tomó de ella unas galletas de arroz "Las hice con mamá en la mañana para calmar mis nervios, te gustarán"

Después de probarlas, Serena sonrió de oreja a oreja "Están deliciosas!"

"Gracias!" dijo sonrojada la chica. En eso fue interrumpida.

"Serena!!" se escuchó a lo lejos y Lita pudo percibir la frustración en la mirada de Serena al escuchar esa voz.

"¿Acaso ese chico te gusta?"

"Por el contrario, Lita… me molesta…" al notar lo que acababa de decir se tapó la boca "Perdón es sólo que…"

Pero calló al ver la sonrisa de su nueva amiga. En eso llegó Andrew

"Hola, Serena. Hola…."

"Me llamo Lita" dijo secamente y como si fuera completamente ignorada Andrew siguió

"Serena, aún sigo pensando que el problema de la galería fue por no hablar antes, así que desde ahora te digo que el próximo mes va a haber un evento cerca del centro, tal vez te interese, por eso es que compre dos boletos y--"

La pobre Serena estaba harta y Lita también

"Mira chico" dijo interviniendo Lita "No sé que sucede aquí pero acaso no sabes que esa no es la forma de decirle algo a una chica, eres fastidioso y seguramente Serena está cansada de ti"

Serena abrió los ojos como platos mientras Andrew parecía dolido

"Le estaba hablando a Serena no a ti" dijo fingiendo indiferencia ante el comentario "Entonces Serena, como te decía--"

"Andrew este no es el mejor momento" dijo esquivando su mirada.

"¿Lo ves? Eres irritante, por qué no mejor vas a pedirle a alguien más que te haga compañía" y dicho esto tomó a la rubia de la mano y comenzó a caminar

En ese momento Serena recordó que tenía que suplir a Molly "Ay no!!! Discúlpame pero tengo que hacer un trabajo de… becas…" mintió pero Lita pareció no notarlo y después de despedirse salió corriendo.

..::SsSsS::..

"¿Diga?" Contestó el teléfono Darien

"Cariño, tengo malas noticias"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Me acaban de avisar en el trabajo que este viernes tendré guardia"

"Descuida, pediré un permiso para llegar temprano"

"Pero cariño, ya has pedido uno y eso podría perjudicarte¿por qué no le preguntamos a alguien si puede cuidar de Hotaru?"

"De acuerdo, pregúntale a tus amigas, yo hablaré con Seiya y Rei" dicho esto terminó la conversación y discó un nuevo número

"¿Hola?"

"Seiya!"

"¿Qué hay, Darien?"

"Bueno amigo no pretendo quitarte mucho el tiempo es sólo que necesito un favor"

"Dime"

"Setsuna y yo no podemos cuidar a Hotaru por el trabajo… y…"

"Y quieres que la cuide yo"

"Así es, es este viernes"

Seiya suspiró "Al menos me cae bien Hotaru… pero recuerda que ya me debes muchos favores!!!"

"Juro que te pagaré"

"Descuida, sabes que bromeo. Llegaré después de las dos, tengo una junta y—ay no…"

"¿Seiya?"

"Te veo el viernes"

Darien iba a decir otra cosa pero Seiya cortó la comunicación, él tan sólo se encogió de hombros

"Bueno, al menos dijo que sí"

En la universidad Seiya recordó que tenía un asunto pendiente con Galaxia y salió corriendo hacia allí.

..::SsSsS::..

Tin Nyanko tecleaba tan rápido como podía, necesitaba terminar el papeleo urgente y para variar la sobrina de Galaxia no llegaba. En eso una rubia se acercó

"Disculpa"

"Permíteme un momento, estoy ocupada" dijo algo descortés pero realmente apurada

"Vengo en lugar de Molly y--"

Su voz paró en seco al recibir un par de papeles de parte de la secretaria "Saca tres copias de cada uno y rápido, la doctora no tarda en regresar y estamos bastante atrasadas"

"Sería mucho pedir, que ella no me viera?"

"Entonces sugiero que te apures!" dijo casi gritando. Serena salió corriendo de allí

"Qué genio!" dijo mirándola de reojo, sin mirar al frente ni mirar que iba a estamparse contra alguien…

"Serena?" preguntó Seiya a tomarla de la muñeca y ayudarla a levantarse

"Seiya!" de inmediato se ruborizó "Perdón, iba a sacarle un par de copias a esto y…"

"Descuida, el despistado soy yo" al decir esto le sonrió quitándose los lentes oscuros "Creo que veo mejor sin estos"

Serena rió y Seiya le entregó el par de papeles que habían caído al suelo, por un momento sus manos se rozaron y ambos se ruborizaron, aunque Seiya sin notarlo acarició el dorso de su mano.

"Gra…gracias"

Después ambos callaron, se miraron el uno al otro, Seiya sin gafas se veía tan… bien! Y ella tan linda cuando se sonrojaba! Serena no evitó acercarse un poco más a él mientras Seiya entrecerraba un poco los ojos, la atracción entre ellos era enorme, ninguno de los dos evitaba acercarse más…

Estaban tan juntos que sus narices se rozaron suavemente, para sorpresa de Serena, Seiya cerró por completo los ojos y sintió un cálido beso en sus labios. Cerró los ojos al contacto y respondió el acto…

"Profesor Kou, quiero pensar que de la forma en que está retrasado para nuestra reunión, no fue la misma manera en que llegó tarde a su clase esta mañana" después miró a Serena quien se separaba rápidamente de Seiya muy sonrojada "Y tú jovencita¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Tsukino, Serena Tsukino, profeso--"

"Entonces, Señorita Tsukino, está suspendida por el resto del día, es la última vez que tolero esta situación, la próxima, hablaré con sus padres"

Serena tragó el nudo en la garganta que comenzaba a formarse "Sí, profesora" dicho esto caminó al elevador.

"En cuanto a usted, vaya de inmediato a mi oficina"

Galaxia caminó a su oficina y preguntó por su sobrina

"Ella no se sentía bien, esa chica rubia vino a suplirla"

De inmediato la mujer miró a Serena "No llevo mas de un día de conocerla y ya le he encontrado dos faltas graves, señorita. Pasará por detención el resto de la tarde pensando en el plagio de personal y el agravio de insinuaciones hacia un profesor"

Seiya miró a Serena apenado y de inmediato esquivó su mirada, la rubia asintió en silencio mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el final del pasillo con lágrimas en los ojos.

..::SsSsS::..

"Profesor Kou…" comenzó Galaxia "Créame que durante mi estancia en esta universidad he procurado el orden y la eficiencia y me parece imperativo recalcarle que no he encontrado esos dos atributos en su persona. Me ha decepcionado de sobremanera presenciar dos incidentes esta mañana"

"Si me permite explicarle…"

Galaxia Suspiró

"Profesor Kou, aunque le permitiera explicarle ambas situaciones, estoy segura de que nada justifica lo que presencié hace unos minutos" Seiya comenzaba a reclamar cuando la mujer siguió tajantemente "He visto muchas cosas, profesor Kou, por ejemplo, la desesperación de las jovencitas por pasar una materia y créame que no lo toleraré, le sugiero que cualquier problema que tenga, lo notifique inmediatamente"

"Déjeme explicarle que Serena no--"

"Que bueno que menciona eso, a partir de ahora llamará a todos sus estudiantes por su apellido, es imperativo mantener orden y distancia entre profesores y alumnos"

"Entiendo…" dijo dándose por vencido.

"Me alegro, la sanción que estos acontecimientos amerita es eminente, pero tampoco seré tan severa con usted. Por lo que no pasaré mi reporte a mis superiores, mi flexibilidad se debe a que todos podemos tener un mal, día, pero dos seguidos no¿me explico?"

"Claramente, profesora"

"Bien, entonces no hace falta decir más, puede retirarse"

"Con su permiso…" dijo saliendo de la oficina, tan sólo se perdió de vista, maldijo por lo bajo. "Ahora¿dónde demonios está detención?"

"Bajando dos pisos en el edificio de enfrente"

Seiya miró a la secretaria de Galaxia

"Gracias"

"Profesor… le advierto que la Doctora tiene sus medios, no se confíe." y dicho esto regresó a su escritorio.

Seiya rodó los ojos con fastidio, sí seguramente Galaxia tenía su modo de vigilarlo, pero en estos momentos sólo le importaba ver a Serena… por todos los cielos… la había besado!

..::SsSsS::..

Michiru recogía sus listas cuando escuchó la conversación de dos profesores

"¿Dices que se llama Seiya?"

"Sí, es nuevo, da clases en Diseño"

Michiru iba a sonreír al escuchar hablar de su hermano pero su alegría se borró de inmediato

"Pues tuvo suerte de no salir expulsado"

"Disculpen, profesores¿podrían decirme qué sucedió?"

Uno de ellos se aclaró la garganta al verla acercarse "Claro, verá--"

Dos minutos después Michiru cargaba sus cosas furiosa mientras entraba a su aula, "Estúpido, Seiya"

..::SsSsS::..

Serena hipaba un poco en el baño, tenía menos de cinco minutos para llegar a detención, pero se sentía tan mal… ¿cómo había pasado? Le había fallado a Molly y encima de todo había puesto en aprietos a Seiya… Apretó sus manos imaginando el escándalo que ya seguramente se había formado… como si no conociera los chismes de esa universidad… y un beso!! Lo rápido que se difundiría…

Lloró un largo rato abrazándose a sí misma hasta que su reloj le recordó su realidad. Suspiró y se secó las lágrimas, salió y se encontró con un par de ojos mirándola fijamente

"Perdóname" escuchó con una voz ronca.

Lo siguiente que Serena sintió era que Seiya la abrazaba con fuerza mientras ella se sonrojaba violentamente. El abrazo fue breve Seiya sabía que no podía darse el lujo de otro espectáculo

"Yo…"

"No te preocupes" sonrió "Te espero a las 8 en tu departamento, tenemos que hablar"

La joven vio que su profesor se perdía de vista y encaró el salón de detención, al llegar tardó un par de minutos en papeleo y órdenes específicas, después comenzó con su sanción y mientras llenaba formularios estúpidos, pensó en lo que había ocurrido, Galaxia era conocida como el dolor de cabeza de cualquier estudiante, al primer indicio cortaba de raiz el problema sin importar las consecuencias, siempre lograba mantener el orden. Y eso quería creer, quería saber que lo ocurrido fue un malentendido pero su mente no la dejaba…

Seiya la había acariciado, de eso estaba segura, un roce fugaz, pero con toda intención. Bueno eso se arregla… él la ayudó a levantar sus cosas, pero y el abrazo? Tal vez la vio preocupada… ¿Y el beso?

Mordisqueó el lapiz que sostenía y su estómago se revoloteó… se había besado con SU profesor… Las ansias se notaron en la forma en que apretaba las hojas.

Pero es que Seiya era más que un profesor, es decir, era amigo de su vecina y su acompañante para el concierto… Negó con la cabeza furiosamente, estaba claro que no sólo eso, también lo llegó a considerar un amigo, se tuteaban y…

"_Basta, Serena!_" se dijo a sí misma. "_Seiya… es decir, el profesor Kou no es nada más allá de un profesor y listo!_" y con esto se forzó a sí misma a seguir escribiendo pero dos minutos después volvió a recordar ese beso…

Tan cálido… sus labios fueron suaves y él había cerrado sus ojos¿acaso él…? No, no, había sido el momento, sólo eso. Porque la verdad fue sólo un momento, primero chocaron, por eso el acercamiento, y luego…

"_Olvídalo, Serena no tiene explicación!_"

Oh no… claro que sí la tenía… Serena se llevó una mano a la frente mientras se ruborizaba por el recuerdo y no sólo por el beso reciente sino por todo lo que había vivido con él… siempre, todo el tiempo tenía un revoloteo en el vientre, además, siempre lograba hacerla sonreír y hacerla sentir diferente… además obviamente era atractivo y sus ojos eran bellos y…

Y era perfecto…

"_Me gusta…" _pensó "y mucho…" dijo en voz alta

"Si no quiere duplicar su sanción, le suplico que guarde silencio"

La rubia asintió y siguió su trabajo, faltaban 4 horas para verse con Seiya…

..::SsSsS::..

"¿Se puede saber en qué diablos pensabas??!"

"Michiru no necesito tus sermones y mucho menos en un espacio público no quiero más escándalos"

"Sí claro, ahora sí lo vez como un escándalo!"

"¿Sabes qué?" dijo poniéndose los lentes molesto "Ya tuve suficiente por hoy" y dejó hablando a su hermana

Estaba por salir al estacionamiento cuando una nueva voz lo atormentó

"Creí que eras diferente" mustió Haruka

"¿Has estado espiando mi conversación con Michiru?"

"Serena jamás hubiera actuado sola, la conozco, fuiste tú la que incitó que pasara"

Seiya apretó los puños "Tengo prisa"

"Además, tu actitud no se justifica ni por lo que has pasado hoy, Michiru está preocupada por ti y no se merece que--"

"Entonces te sugiero que vayas y la consueles!" el enojo en sus palabras era evidente

"¿La engañas descaradamente y luego la ignoras?!"

Seiya volteó con una sonrisa irónica

"Déjeme aclararle un par de cosas, profesora… en primer lugar, lo que suceda en mi vida personal es sólo de mi incumbencia, en segundo lugar, no importa lo que pase con Michiru, ella SIEMPRE me perdonará!" y con ello salió del lugar dejando a Haruka echando pestes.

..::SsSsS::..

Serena entró a su departamento cansada y muy nerviosa, dejó sus llaves en una mesita y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, para su sorpresa Molly ya estaba en casa

"Molly¿pudiste estar con él?"

"Sí, Serena" dijo mirando al suelo "Hasta que mi tía me localizó"

"Perdóname…."

"Te dije que era una mala idea"

"Perdóname de verdad… yo…" no pudo continuar, comenzó a llorar.

"Calma, Serena. Estoy segura de que a mi tía se le pasará el enojo, seguro me habló así de alterada porque algo más la hizo enojar"

"Sí, fui yo…"

"¿De qué hablas…?"

Serena iba a decir algo cuando Seiya tocó la puerta

"Discúlpame, regreso en unos minutos"

Cuando Molly se asomó, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por su amiga, Seiya le ofrecía una rosa mientras ella tomaba sus llaves y salía.

"Ay, Serena…"

..::SsSsS::..

"Yo… no sé qué sucedió" Comenzó a decir Seiya mientras ambos subían las escaleras "Sé que te debo una gran disculpa, soy un completo imbécil y… yo…"

Serena negó mientras se detenía un momento "No tienes que darme explicaciones" dijo tranquila. En ese momento Seiya abrió una portezuela y ambos quedaron en la azotea del edificio, no era grande pero tenía bonita vista.

"Yo creo que sí, además sé que esta será una de nuestras pocas charlas privadas, después de varias órdenes que esa señora me dio"

"Perdóname tú a mí por haberte hecho pasar ese malentendido"

Seiya la tomó de la barbilla y se miraron fijamente "Tú no me obligaste a besarte"

Serena se sonrojó y evadió su mirada "Ellos creen que sí"

"Déjame decirte que no me importa lo que piensen"

"Pero lo que pueden hacernos si es grave"

"Lo sé, por eso vine aquí, ahora, a partir de mañana será difícil, sobretodo hablar contigo"

"Entiendo"

Seiya apretó los puños "¿Sabes por qué los obedeceré?" Serena se sorprendió al verlo tan molesto. "Porque no me perdonaría perjudicarte más a ti"

"Descuida, yo también tengo culpa en todo esto"

Seiya se acercó y la tomó de los hombros "Sí, tienes mucha culpa, Serena Tsukino, para empezar, el hecho de ser una chica tan linda, tan divertida, tan interesante y tan bella"

"Seiya…" él tomó su mano y la besó "yo no--"

"No te atrevas a contradecirme, nada de lo que digas o hagas funcionará" terminando de decir esto sus manos subieron por su cuello mientras sus labios aprisionaron los suyos.

Serena cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso, profundizándolo, él acarició sus cabellos mientras ella depositaba tímidamente sus manos en su pecho. El beso terminó y quedaron mirándose fijamente, Serena sonreía y él también, sin decir nada volvieron a besarse.

"Tal vez no pueda decir esto después, Seiya… pero me intimidas mucho"

Él rió "Tal vez no pueda decirte esto más tarde, pequeña, pero me gustas mucho"

Seiya la tomó en sus brazos y se mantuvieron rato así, mirando la bonita vista.

"¿Seiya?" No podía ser… ambos voltearon separándose un poco para mirar a Kakyuu. "Perdón es sólo que oí ruido y tuve que venir a ver…"

"Claro, nosotros ya nos íbamos"

Los tres bajaron y en el piso de Serena se despidieron de Kakyuu. Serena bajó a despedir a Seiya.

"Gracias…" susurró ella

"No sabes cuanto desearía que esto fuera diferente"

"Yo también, Seiya…"

Un último beso y él salió de su departamento, tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo ir, fue lindo lo que duró…

……..::::::::::::::::::S&S::::::::::::::::::……..

* * *

**Hola! Bueno sé que tardé en actualizar, pero espero me perdonen, en parte por eso hice el capítulo más largo. **

**La verdad es que no pensaba poner ningun beso entre ellos hasta mucho después pero la culpa la tiene Vicky jajaja, en fin, me gustó como quedó el capítulo, las cosas ya se están poniendo feas, gracias a todas por sus reviews y espero que en este capítulo no sea la excepción jeje.**

**Gracias de nuevo y espero leernos pronto**

**Resuri-chan**


	6. Lejos de ti

Disclaimer: No poseo nada mas que la imaginación que me hace escribir esto, Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi.

Dedico este capi a mis amigas Vicky y Orki, gracias chicas!

..:::S&S:::..

**No quiero conocerte**

**Capítulo VI.  
Lejos de ti**

..:::S&S:::..

Serena entró en la regadera soltándose el cabello y dejando que el agua arrasara con sus penas, pero después de unos minutos, seguía tan frustrada como antes. Débilmente se abrazó a sí misma mientras se dejaba deslizar por los azulejos del baño, quedó abrazando sus propias rodillas permitiéndose enterrar su rostro entre sus brazos, no había querido aceptarlo, pero Seiya Kou se había vuelto parte de su vida, y el verlo tan distante ahora la deprimía y mucho.

"Fui una tonta al ilusionarme"

Sollozó un poco, no quería llamar más la atención de su amiga, se levantó y cerró la manija, lentamente se enredó en una toalla y por instinto se subió a su báscula, otra libra menos, se miró al espejo, su tez blanca que antes relucía sus facciones se había convertido en una palidez preocupante, trató de sonreirse, pero no pudo. Se cepilló el cabello y lo ató en una trenza.

"Serena quiero hablar contigo"

Molly la esperaba sentada en su cama, Serena evadió su mirada

"Tendrás que esperar, me voy a vestir"

"¿Cuántas veces más vas a llorar por él?"

"¿Es que no lo entiendes, Molly? Me dará un resfriado"

"No me cambies el tema, Serena. Es obvio que Seiya te está afectando!"

Al mencionar el nombre, la rubia cristalizó su mirada

"No quiero hablar de eso"

"¿Y cuando sí?" su tono iba enfadándose pero suspiró "Serena ven aquí y enfrenta el problema, yo estoy embarazada, eso sí es un lío!"

La joven se acercó a la cama y abrazó a su amiga "Ha cambiado tanto…" fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de que el llanto sofocara sus palabras

..::S&S::..

Hotaru terminó un dibujo y corrió hacia Seiya para mostrárselo con una gran sonrisa

"Listo"

"Es lindo" dijo distraído

"Ni siquiera lo has visto, Seiya"

El pelinegro miró el pedazo de papel y sonrió

"¿Ves? No necesitaba verlo para saber que sería lindo"

Hotaru sonrió "Te lo regalo"

"Gracias, _pequeña_" al decir estas palabras Seiya palideció, recordó a Serena y no pudo evitar sentirse triste, la extrañaba

"¿Papá vendrá pronto?"

"Sí, en media hora regresa, mientras tanto qué te parece si tú y yo nos preparamos un bocadillo?"

"Sí!!" pero la chiquilla paró en seco "Pero no más hamburguesas!!"

..::S&S::..

Serena había terminado de contar los detalles de las últimas semanas, Seiya y ellaaún eran el tema de conversación de muchas personas por más que él la evadía por completo, en clases incluso. También mencionó el hecho de que Kakyuu era ahora la que iba a visitarlo, en lugar de ser Seiya quien la visitara en el departamento.

Y es que Galaxia parecía estar obsesionada con ella, cada viernes la había solicitado para tener una charla "amistosa" en realidad, sólo quería comprobar que ellos dos no estuvieran saliendo a escondidas. Sin mencionar que Rei la miraba con recelo por provocar que Seiya ahora fuera una oveja negra entre los maestros. Sí definitivamente un simple beso se había convertido en una aventura entre alumna y profesor por subir de nota… ¿cómo surgió el chisme? No tenía idea.

Sin embargo, su hermana, Lita y Molly siempre la apoyaba. Últimamente Lita se había convertido en una gran amiga y Mina la llamaba por teléfono en lugar de esperar a recibir cartas. Eso, y la llegada del bebé cada vez más cerca, le daban un poco de ánimo.

Además ocasiones como ahora, le hacían sentir protegida. Se acurrucó en el regazo de Molly con suavidad por su pancita. Mientras se dejaba guiar por las suaves caricias que su amiga le daba en el cabello

"Gracias Molly"

"No hay nada qué agradecer, tú me has ayudado bastante ya"

"Ya quiero ver al bebé"

"Yo también" dijo la futura mamá con dulzura "Me gustaría que fuera niño"

"¿Para que se parezca a Masato?" preguntó con incredulidad

"No, tontita. Para que Masato no la quiera más que a mí" dijo con sarcasmo

Las dos rieron suavemente

"Serás una gran mamá y Masato un gran papá"

"Vamos por una malteada de chocolate, tengo un gran antojo"

..::S&S::.. 

Setsuna llegó corriendo a casa haciendo ruido con sus tacones, en su apuro no le importó manchar su antes impecable bata blanca.

"Seiya!" dijo al entrar "Disculpa la tardanza, no sabes lo apenada que estoy"

"No hay cuidado" dijo con una amplia sonrisa "Hotaru y yo nos divertimos mucho"

"Gracias" dijo besando la frente de su hija "¿Qué hicieron mientras no estuvimos, eh?"

"Comimos hamburguesas ¬¬" dijo mirando a Seiya con indignación quien tan sólo atinó a rascarse la cabeza fingiendo demencia "Pero también vimos una película juntos"

"Me alegro" a penas se quitaba la bata, el sonido de unas llaves llamó su atención "Darien!"

"Hola, cariño, hola, princesa!" dijo saludando a las chicas más tarde se acercó a Seiya y con un movimiento se limitó a saludarlo

"¿Ni unas gracias para tu amigo?" preguntó su esposa mientras besaba sus labios

La escena incomodó a Seiya, en específico el beso, fue muy sutil, muy suave… Inconcientemente se mordió el labio inferior y reaccionó

"Gracias, Setsuna, bueno… yo me retiro, tengo… amm… exámenes que calificar" Revoloteó el cabello de su pequeña amiga y sonrió "Nos vemos después, Hotaru!"

Sin más, salió de ese hogar, no tenía nada que hacer… y no quería ir a casa, quería pensar muchas cosas y a veces los parques terminaban siendo un buen lugar de reflexión… 

..::S&S::..

Rei iba caminando por la avenida con un par de bolsas de asa en las manos, acababa de hacer unas compras simplemente perfectas. Decidió que había sido suficiente por ese día y discó un par de números por su celular

"Nicolás? Hola, ¿qué te parece invitarme a comer un helado juntos?" Esperó un momento mientras el atolondrado chico respondía "Te veo en veinte minutos enfrente del centro comercial"

Al colgar, se dirigió a un pequeño restaurante, ella acostumbraba a ir a ese lugar por la variedad de sabores en los helados, quería llegar temprano para darse un retoque antes de verse con Nicolás. Apresuró el paso a pesar de los tacones que llevaba y pronto se encontró atravesando el parque

"Rei!"

Al voltear vio a Seiya

"Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Pues… pensando ¿y tú?"

"Me quede de ver con… un amigo"

"Pues, no te quito el tiempo" dijo con indiferencia

¿Acaso la estaba ignorando? "¿Seiya estás bien?"

"Sí"

"De acuerdo, pero sabes que… cuentas conmigo" dijo apoyando su mano en su hombro.

"Gracias, Rei, lo tengo en cuenta"

La bella chica siguió su camino, al llegar a la cafetería, vio a Serena y a Molly tomando una malteada de chocolate

"Con que por eso Seiya estaba aquí ¿no?" dijo enfadada

"¿Perdón?" dijo Molly molesta por el descaro con el que Rei se refería a Serena quien la miraba sin entender aún con los ojos hinchados.

"Serena la verdad es que no creía que tú fueras capaz de semejantes cosas pero--" 

"No sé de qué estás hablando, Rei. Pero déjala en paz"

"Primero que deje en paz a Seiya!"

"Ella no ha hecho nada!"

"¿Entonces por qué está allá afuera esperándote?"

Fue entonces que Serena alzó la vista y logró distinguir a Seiya de espaldas a ellas. "Seiya…" sin meditarlo se levantó, quería verlo. Salió de la tienda y lo llamó "Sei…Seiya?"

Al escuchar su nombre, él la miró asombrado "Vete de aquí" dijo nervioso

"Seiya yo…"

"No hagas esto más difícil" Se levantó de su asiento mientras parecía indeciso "mejor preocúpate de hacer tus tareas" y la dejó con la mano en el pecho y las lágrimas en la cara

..::S&S::.. 

Serena regresó a la tienda con los ánimos más bajos que antes, y para su desgracia, Molly y Rei se encontraban discutiendo con fuerza.

"…tú mejor no digas, nada, mira que tú hasta embarazada estás"

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso y un ruido seco se escuchó en el lugar. Bajo multiples miradas, Molly acababa de bofetear a Rei. Pero al parecer no sólo fue por su comentario sino por el dolor que le acababa de hacer pasar a su mejor amiga… Serena parecía muy triste.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Se fue… ni siquiera pude disculparme"

Rei estaba indignadísima, estaba a punto de hacer algo cuando notó la situación de Serena, en eso, su celular sonó

"Eh… Nicolás, creo que… mejor nos vemos en un rato más. Te marco yo ¿sí? Nos vemos!" Al mirar nuevamente al frente se encontró con una escena que le partió el corazón, Serena lloraba a lágrima viva…

"Serena nada de esto fue tu culpa…"

"¿Entonces por qué me pasa esto a mí?"

"No lo sé, pero verás que todo se solucionará…"

"No llores" se limitó a decir Rei dándole un pañuelo evadiendo su mirada.

"Eres una insensible…" mustió Molly por lo bajo

"¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que sucedió, Serena?" dijo ignorando a Molly "Tal vez tenga la impresión equivocada…"

Serena asintió, Rei parecía avergonzada "Pero no será aquí, quiero ir a casa"

"Dejé mi coche a dos cuadras de aquí, ¿vives lejos?"

..::S&S::.. 

Seiya fue a la escuela, tenía una gran frustración, pero tenía que ir a ver a Galaxia… Maldita mujer! Llegó veinte minutos antes, así que pasó por un té para calmar sus nervios… y enojo… y tristeza y… arrepentimiento, había dejado a Serena con lágrimas en los ojos, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente ya con verla en sus clases triste por toda la situación, deseaba abrazarla, pedirle perdón, rogarle por una sonrisa… pero no debía hacerlo, una razón más que le dieran a los demás y Serena estaba afuera de la universidad…

Un dolor lo hizo regresar a la realidad, había estrujado con tanta fuerza su taza que había roto su asa y enterrado unos fragmentos en su mano. Torpemente trató de limpiar el desastre.

"Veo que necesitas ayuda" mustió Haruka

"Pensé que no tenías clases a esta hora"

"Mis asuntos no te importan, Kou"

Haruka tomó de un botiquín cercano un par de vendas y sin nada de ciudado comenzó a curar a Seiya, quien no evitó dar un par de quejidos

"Si sigues molesta conmigo, deja de vengarte con mis dedos"

"Yo no fui la estúpida que se enterró una taza, que por cierto ahora debes"

Seiya se enojó por el comentario "Al menos no soy el estúpido que le teme a decir sus sentimientos!!!" gritó molesto

"Claro, como puedes estar con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo… sin mencionar que una es tu alumna!"

La gota que derramó el vaso "¿Sabes qué? Si crees que tomar del brazo a Michiru o abrazarla un par de veces significa salir con ella estás equivocada, jamás me interesaría en ella!" Haruka parecía sorprendida por su revelación "¿O a caso no lo sabías?"

"Yo… pensé que ustedes dos estaban juntos, es todo"

"Pues claro que estamos juntos!! llegué a vivir con ella, dormir con ella, soportarla todas las mañanas, compartir el desayuno y divertirnos juntos!! Porque eso hacen los HERMANOS!!!"

Haruka abrió los ojos como platos… O.O ¿Her…hermanos??"

"Claro… además… por si no lo habías notado, aunque yo estuviera interesado en ella, a Michiru NO le gustan los hombres!! Ahora si me permites, tengo una reunión que atender con mi superior, para tratar el delicado problema que como tú dices… consiste en engañar a mi hermana…"

..::S&S::.. 

Rei pasó un largo rato en el departamento de Serena, quien no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda después de todo jamás había confiado en ella. Pero al fin y al cabo, terminó soltando todo lo que pasó y Rei quedó sorprendida…

"Tengo que confesar que no puedo terminar de creer que sólo eso haya causado tanto alboroto… pero si tienes razón, te ayudaré" añadió con una sonrisa

"Si te atreves a lastimar más a Serena, te partiré el cuello" amenazó Molly en forma de despedida

"Lo tendré en cuenta" dijo la pelinegra tocándose la garganta mientras se ponía en pie "Nos veremos en clase"

Una vez solas, Molly sonrió y se dirigió a su cuarto, estaba cansada, Serena miró el reloj, eran las seis de la tarde y tenía que hacer tareas que posiblemente le robaran varias horas de sueño, pero no importaba además aunque quisiera no podría dormir, el siguiente día tendría clase con él…

Cansada, encendió su computadora y comenzó a abrir los programas necesarios: procesador de texto, navegador de Internet, correo electrónico y reproductor de MP3.

Comenzaba a buscar un par de cosas que necesitaba para sus tareas cuando su bandeja de correo electrónico le indicó 2 nuevos archivos recibidos. Mecánicamente lo abrió y su corazón palpitó con fuerza, eran de Seiya

Abrió el primero

_Hola a todos, chicos. Debo avisarles que mañana no podré llegar a clase temprano, les pido una disculpa, llegaré una hora después. Sin embargo les pediré que lean el siguiente artículo y lo mediten un poco, sólo es algo que les servirá para su carrera, no pediré ningún reporte o haré preguntas al respecto, reitero que es una lectura sencilla y rápida que espero les sirva._

_Seiya Kou_

Seguido de esto había un enlace para el dichoso artículo, Serena ni siquiera lo abrió tenía muchas cosas que hacer, además de que en caso de que Seiya preguntara abiertamente a la clase, la ignoraba tanto que estaba segura jamás se dirigiría a ella. Algo desilusionada abrió el siguiente mensaje, seguramente también sería una tarea…

_Serena:_

_No tengo justificación para todo lo que está ocurriendo, ni siquiera sé si leas esto o estés enojada conmigo, que claro está, lo comprendo. Pero no puedo cruzarme de brazos sin poder hablar contigo. He sido un completo idiota al no hablar contigo, al ni siquiera ponerte atención en clase, y por ejemplo hoy, encontrarte en la calle y dejarte con las palabras en la boca… Pero tengo mucho miedo de afectarte más de lo que ya ha pasado. No confío en nadie, hoy por ejemplo hubiera hablado contigo de no haber visto a Rei, ella podrá ser una amiga mía, pero también es amiga de muchos otros profesores en la escuela, una palabra y… olvídalo, no espero que me perdones…_

_Pero… pequeña… no sabes cuanto extraño tu sonrisa…no sabes cuanto deseo volver a llamarte por tu nombre y robarte un sonrojo, no… no lo sabes… porque ni siquiera yo lo sabía hasta que, un día después, te extrañé como un loco. Sí, me has vuelto loco, te veo en donde quiera que esté, en mis clases, claro que te veo! Y me muerdo las ganas de ir a abrazarte de nuevo… Una sola vez más… _

_Dirás que soy un estúpido, que soy lo peor y no te contradiré, porque el peor error de mi vida fue haberte besado, no es que me arrepienta, porque volvería a hacerlo con gusto, sino porque no fue el momento indicado, porque no era el lugar adecuado y claro… ni siquiera fue un beso correspondido, fue robado…! _

_Serena, Serena!! Perdóname… lo único que puedo hacer es pedirte perdón, la magnitud de este problema se ha agrandado de la forma más ridícula posible, ahora todo mundo cree lo que se le da la gana y si a mí me ha ido mal, no sé como la estés pasando tú… perdóname…_

_Yo… ya no sé que tengo que hacer… desearía que esto no pasara pero más que eso… no sabes cuanto desearía poder tenerte en mis brazos…_

_Seiya_

Serena no notó cuando sus lágrimas habían caido por sus mejillas, sólo sintió una gran tristeza y felicidad a la vez… después de todo no había sido ilusión suya, Seiya no era ese tipo de hombres que jugaban con los sentimientos… pero por otro lado, la estaba pasando igual que ella, y no sólo por los chismes y la presión social, sino por el agobio de no estar juntos…

"Seiya…" abrazó uno de sus peluches y sin meditarlo comenzó a escribir una respuesta…

_Seiya… ¿o debo también llamarte Profesor Kou?_

_La verdad es que… odio a todas las personas que se han creido las historias falsas sobre nosotros y más aún odio a aquellos que las crearon… Pero no te preocupes, eso no me afecta, lo único que me afecta es verte y leer en tu rostro indiferencia._

_Cuando leí tu mensaje creí en tus palabras, pero recordé todas las innumerables veces que me ignoraste incluso estando a tus narices… además no parece importarte mucho cuanto llore por esta situación… pero claro que una __pequeña__ como yo, sería débil e infantil mientras tú estarías tan campante como siempre fingiendo que nada sucedía. _

_Lamento si mi respuesta no es la carta más dulce o romántica que pueda hacer, pero si algo es cierto es que lleva todo lo que siento dentro… enojo, impotencia, debilidad, frustración y tristeza._

_Oh claro… olvidé el detalle de tristeza, por si quieres saberlo, esa noche en la azotea me hiciste sentir cosas que jamás había sentido antes y un día después… unas horas después me encuentro con la otra cara de la historia… un Seiya arrogante, frío, distante, hipócrita y sobretodo… diferente._

_Pero al menos, la esperanza del fin de semestre nunca muere, seguramente después de esto, no me querrás ni ver como tu alumna, así que adivina, te daré el gusto._

_Perdóname, Seiya. Hay cosas que no puedo perdonar, y aunque estés arrepentido de tus actos, sé que mañana me ignorarás nuevamente y me harás sentir que esto que leí era pura mentira. _

_Serena Tsukino_

_Ah lo olvidaba.. por si quieres saber… yo JAMÁS me arrepentiría de un beso tuyo!_

Serena terminó de escribir y sin meditarlo por miedo a retractarse, envió su respuesta. Justo en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

..::S&S::..

Seiya respiró hondo antes de tocar. Había esperado en su departamento por horas y no recibió respuesta a su correo, y se sentía totalmente estúpido por su comportamiento en el parque.. en que diablos pensó??

Fue entonces que una pelirroja abrió la puerta con ojos llenos de sorpresa para después convertirse en enojo. De no haber detenido el portazo con su mano, Seiya hubiera recibido un tremendo golpe en la cara… pero no se rindió y volvió a tocar.

Otra vez Molly abrió la puerta "¿Qué quiere?"

"Yo… necesito ver a Serena…"

"¿Para hacerla llorar?"

Seiya logró mirar a la rubia por el hueco de la puerta, parecía estar cerrando su computadora.

"No, por supuesto que no, al contrario… vengo a disculparme…"

Molly suspiró "Cerraré la puerta, si Serena quiere, saldrá, sino, por favor, váyase"

Un par de minutos pasaron y Seiya estaba a punto de volver a tocar la puerta, pero se abrió… y una Serena en pijama con una bata encima salió a verlo.

"Hola!" dijo él feliz, la había extrañado mucho "¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

"Creí que preferías que pusiera atención a mis materias…"

"Sé lo que dije, lo siento. Pero vengo aquí a… hablar contigo…"

"Estoy escuchando" dijo ella suavemente

"¿Podríamos ir a un lugar más privado?"

Ella asintió y ambos fueron de nuevo a la azotea, el camino fue tormentoso, Serena observó cada detalle de Seiya, se veía cansado y su mano estaba lastimada, no llevaba lentes y se notaban sus ojos rojos, hinchados, tal vez no hubiera llorado como ella, pero parecía muy cansado… se mordió el labio…

"¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?"

"Un descuido" dijo rodando sus ojos "Últimamente ni servirme un té puedo hacer bien"

Serena sintió la sinceridad de sus palabras taladrarle, ella sabía lo que era eso.

"Creo que el vendaje está muy apretado"

"Al parecer mi enfermera fue un poco tosca" dijo con sarcasmo

"Déjame ayudarte" y al contacto de Serena, ambos se ruborizaron "Tan sólo la aflojaré un poco" y diestramente comenzó a mejorar el vendaje de Seiya "siempre me golpeo o me raspo con algo, soy muy despistada, así que he adquirido experiencia en esto" sonrió ante la idea mientras terminaba su trabajo "Listo"

Alzó su mirada y notó a Seiya pasmado

"Tu… tu sonrisa…es preciosa…" tal vez pensó en voz alta así que Serena trató de ignorarlo aunque ya estaba bastante sonrojada "Gracias, pequeña"

"¿Hasta cuando dejarás de decirme así? No ves que sería menos complicado llamarme Serena?"

"Perdón, Serena…" después capturó su mano entre la suya sin importarle el dolor que sentía en su herida "Perdóname"

Serena negó con la cabeza "Tienes razón, esta tarde me di cuenta de que tienes razón, no debo verte de ninguna forma, mas que como mi profesor. Tal vez eso ayude un poco con toda la situación"

"Sí, tiene lógica, creo que yo no sé como ser profesor, a todos mis alumnos los tuteo… tal vez deba pedir algun consejo"

"Eso estaría bien"

Los dos estaban mirándose, la tensión del ambiente era mucha… pero estaba valiendo la pena…

"Serena…"

"Dime"

"¿Me perdonas por ser un grandísimo tonto?" dijo acariciando su mano

"Sólo si tú me perdonas por ser una grandísima tonta" Serena se arrepentiría de haber dicho eso… pero no controlaba las palabras que decía, ni sus acciones comprometedoras.

Los dos rieron

"¿Sabes? Entre más te conozco, me gus—mejor me caes…"

"Lo mismo digo, _profesor_"

¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto disparate, después de tanta tortura, ambos lograran reconciliarse tan fácil? Ni idea.

Después de sonreírse mutuamente, se abrazaron en silencio. Serena rodeaba su cuello y él abrazaba su cintura… claro que no era un acto de amigos, pero… era lo mejor que a ambos les había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto en esa azotea y planeaban disfrutar el inicio de su nueva tregua.

..::S&S::..

**Hola… qué puedo decir… es un capítulo triste, y se que se está complicando mucho, pero pronto se resolverá, ¿Rei amiga? Tal vez, démosle una oportunidad… ¿Seiya niñero? Bueno… algún día se cobrará los favores ¿Galaxia? Odiémosla **

**Actualicé rápido tratando de dar una ligera compensación a la demora que tuve para el capi anterior, espero haya sido de su agrado **

**Bueno… gracias a todos por leer, por sus reviews, me han hecho muy feliz, gracias por su tiempo, apoyo y ánimos. Nos veremos pronto. **

**Resuri-chan**


	7. Una niña

Disclaimer: No poseo nada mas que la imaginación que me hace escribir esto, Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**.:No quiero conocerte:.**

**Capítulo VII.  
Una niña.**

* * *

"Odio a esa mujer, Galaxia…" 

"Seiya… tienes que calmarte. No sé que te pasa, pero quiero que te tranquilices y me expliques lo que pasa"

"No intentes hacer el papel de nuestra madre"

"En ningún momento estoy intentándolo!" gritó Michiru un poco alterada. Después suspiró y lo miró fijamente "Seiya, yo no me trago el escándalo que sucedió en la escuela"

"Pues comienza a creértelo, Galaxia nos encontró abrazados!"

"¿En qué estabas pensando?"

"No es lo que parece, fue un accidente, o tal vez los alumnos encuentran divertido el hecho de empujarla o yo que sé… yo… yo ya no sé…"

"¿Qué no sabes, Seiya? No eres un niño, no eres un adolescente ni siquiera, entiende que ahora eres un adulto y--"

"Maldita sea, Michiru!" dijo cortando su conversación "¿Quieres saber que sucede?" Ella asintió "Pues bien, regresé a este lugar para tratar de hacer mi vida más fácil, pero al llegar aquí entro a dar clases a una universidad donde encuentro a una chica que comienza a volverme loco, no conforme con eso una mujer loca me prohibe estar con ella y ahora la escuela entera trata de hacernos pasar una escena!"

"¿Entonces por qué no renuncias, si lo que quieres es algo tranquilo, mejor ejerce tu profesión de otra manera"

"Lo he pensado" dijo cansado "Pero… cuando doy clases… no sé, me gusta darlas y creo que soy bueno en ello"

"En el departamento no piensan lo mismo"

"¿Tú qué sabes de eso?!" retó

"Haruka me lo ha dicho muchas veces"

"¿Antes o después de que suìera que eras mi hermana y no mi novia?!"

"Seiya!" dijo enfadada "No metas a Haruka en esto"

"Ja! Mira quien lo dice" abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua "¿Sabes, hermana? No vine aquí por gusto, así que si tenías eso taaaaan importante que decirme, dilo ya"

Michiru apretó los puños "Tonto! Quise hablar contigo para advertirte de lo delicado que es todo este asunto y tú--"

"Gracias, hermana" dijo cerrando los ojos "Pero como tú dijiste, ya no soy un niño y se cuidarme solo. Mejor ocúpate de tus asuntos con Haruka"

Seiya salió de la casa con un malestar en su cabeza, por supuesto que sabía lo delicado que todo se había vuelto, pero no podía darse el lujo de demostrarlo, suficiente tenía con el incidente de esa mañana… Al final del examen, Serena bajó a entregar su trabajo y tropezó con un lápiz y terminó en sus brazos. Veinte minutos después de la clase, Galaxia lo llamó a su oficina…

"_Profesor Kou, dado los eventos entiendo que Serena Tsukino aún no entiende de la forma que usted ya lo entendió, no tengo más remedio que ajustar cuentas con esa jovencita y pedirle nuevamente que se aleje de ella"_

Apretó los puños ante el recuerdo

"Como si fuera a obedecerla…"

--S&S--

Era sábado y Serena salió de su departamento, feliz de poder visitar a sus papás, después de tanto murmullo en la escuela estaba segura, su casa sería la gloria. Lejos de todo problema.

Al ir en el tren recordó el acuerdo entre ella y Seiya y se sentía aliviada, pensó en sus tareas, en sus proyectos, en el bebé de Molly, en lo mucho que extrañaba a Mina, en lo raro que se había convertido la situación con Andrew, y más aún en su reciente amistad con Rei. Sí, todo estaba siendo un poco raro en su vida, pero su casa siempre era reconfortante.

Caminó un par de cuadros tarareando una canción y por fin llegó, sin tocar la puerta entró y antes de anunciar su llegada, se detuvo en seco.

"Tengo que hablar con ella yo primero"

"No, hija, el asunto lo arreglaremos tu padre y yo"

Mina giró la cabeza enfadada mientras se cruzaba de brazos "Me iré a mi habitación entonces" dijo dejando su desayuno intacto sobre la mesa "No puedo creer que dudes de Serena y--- SERENA!!" gritó de emoción al verla en la puerta

"Mina!" ambas chicas se abrazaron "¿Cuándo llegaste?"

"Hace dos días, de hecho"

"¿QUÉ? Pero si--"

"Serena, tenemos que hablar" habló su madre

Por el tono en el que la vio, Serena solo pudo asentir mientras Mina le susurraba un 'te veo arriba'

"Hija, hace unos días llegó esta carta a casa" dijo su padre levantando un sobre "Es de tu directora"

Serena tragó saliva, no podría ser sobre el incidente de Seiya…no no podía ser… ¿también sus papás?

"Aquí dicen muchas cosas Serena, y quiero que nos las aclares" habló nuevamente su padre mientras su mamá se retiraba el mandil y se sentaba.

"Serena, creo que te hemos enseñado buenos principios tu padre y yo, por lo que no creemos que esto sea cierto"

"Papá, mamá…" comenzó con voz temblorosa "No sé que diga exactamente esa carta, pero puedo hacerme una idea"

"¿Entonces es cierto?!" saltó Ikuko

"Déjala hablar"

"Tengo un profesor con el que me llevo muy bien, él es amigo de la señorita Kakyuu y por eso es que lo conocí más"

"¿Y es cierto que tienes una relación con él?"

"¿Pueden decirme qué cosas dice eso?" dijo perdiendo un poco el control

"Aquí dice que tú y el profesor Ko, mantienen una relación que va más allá de lo académico, dice que se te ha visto en situaciones indecorosas e incluso mientras te besaba, asi que nos avisan para que resolvamos el problema de inmediato o de otra forma tu baja en la universidad será definitiva. Porque la misma directora ya habló con los dos y al parecer sus encuentros persisten!"

Serena palideció mientras sus pupilas se contraían ¿qué qué?"

"Momento, Seiya y yo no--"

"¿Seiya¿Te refieres al profesor Ko?!" habló enojada su mamá

"No es Ko, es Kou!" dijo irritada "Mamá he pasado por muchos chismes últimamente en la universidad como para que me digas tú también cosas falsas!!"

"Serena, dime una cosa ¿Es cierto esto?"

La rubia esquivo la mirada "Sí…. Y no"

"¿Qué cosa es cierta?" preguntó su padre ahora también perdiendo el control

"Que… él… me besó frente a la directora"

--S&S--

Kakyuu escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y abrió

"Buenas tardes, señorita, perdón que la moleste¿no sabe si Serena ya salió?"

"Hola, Molly" dijo sonriendo "No lo sé, pero tengo entendido que este fin de semana iba a casa de sus padres"

"Sí, lo sé, pero antes habíamos quedado en ir al hospital juntas y… " hizo una pausa al ver la cara confundida de su vecina "perdóneme, creo que esperaré a que Masato llegue por mí"

"Espera!" dijo al ver que se despedía "No tengo nada que hacer, si quieres puedo llevarte"

"Oh, no, eso no será necesario"

"Pero claro que lo es¿a qué hospital vas?"

Molly sonrió y dio la dirección, Kakyuu no se sorprendió al notar que se trataba de una clínica gratuita, sino más bien al ver el avance del embarazo

"De verdad me apena molestarla"

"Descuida querida¿ya saben cuándo podría nacer?"

"La doctora calculó que a mediados de septiembre"

"Qué emoción!" dijo sincera "Faltan 4 meses"

Molly la miró asustada "No, no, faltan 5 meses…" dijo con algo de angustia

"Descuida, linda, no tengas miedo, yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda!" le guió un ojo "bueno, ya llegamos" Molly la miró sin entender "Pero por supuesto que te acompañaré, y ambas regresaremos juntas, no creas que sólo te vine a dejar!"

--S&S--

"Ya dime!... No te hagas el gracioso, Yaten, dime!... Ya dime!!!... sí, sí, lo prometo, dime, dime!!... NOOOO¿EN SERIO???? SIIIIII!!!!... ok, ok, claro! Gracias!!! Un beso!" Mina colgó el teléfono mientras Serena entraba en su cuarto algo decaída "Serena!!! No adivinas!!!"

"¿Qué sucede?" por la cara de su hermana Mina decidió primero escucharla

"Te diré después¿cómo te fue con mamá y papá"

"Pésimo, maldita vieja" dijo tirándose en su cama abrazando un peluche "y yo que creí que venir a casa me haría sentir mejor"

"Bueno, Sere, la situación no es nada conveniente" dijo seria "pero bueno… mejor cuéntamela"

Ambas sonrieron un poco

"¿Recuerdas a Seiya, el profesor que me ayudo en el elevador, el que me trajo a casa?"

"Sí, con quien fuiste a la exposición esa no?"

"Sí. Bueno pues él me besó"

"¿Y tú que hiciste?" preguntó emocionada

"Pues no mucho, ya que se le ocurrió hacerlo frente a la directora"

"¿Y luego que pasó?"

"Fue a mi departamento" Mina la miró incrédula "No es lo que piensas! Fue a aclarar un par de cosas y bueno…" comenzó a ruborizarse

"¿Entonces son novios?"

"Eh… no lo creo. Después de ese día tuvimos dos semanas de separación total no nos hablábamos y bueno… me mando un correo diciéndome que se sentía pésimo y que desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes"

"Romántico el tipo…"

"Mina!"

"Ya, ya, continúa"

"Nos reconciliamos, hicimos una tregua aunque por unos días estuvo dolido por un correo que yo le había envidado…" suspiró "No importa, a veces nos veíamos porque él y Kakyuu son amigos, además en la escuela dejamos esa separación infantil y tonta para comenzar a hablarnos de nuevo"

"Algo sensato"

"El problema" dijo ignorando los comentarios de su hermana "Fue que tuve exámenes"

"Eso es un problema…"

"Mina, basta!" la aludida asintió mordiéndose la lengua "En el examen de Seiya, tropecé y caí sobre él"

"Ups"

"Sí, ups! Media hora después Seiya me habló diciéndome que tuviera cuidado con Galaxia y que no nos íbamos a hablar en dos semanas, justo después de colgar, Molly me avisó que su fabulosa tía quería hablar conmigo, fui con esa señora y me volvió a mandar a detención"

"¿Ya habías estado ahí?"

"Sí, cuando él me besó por primera vez"

"Vaya problema" pronto la seriedad pasó a una sonrisa "Pero te lo mereces, pícara¿O no dijiste, me besó por primera vez? Cuántas veces más ha sucedió?!" dijo emocionada

"Un par de veces…" dijo cohibida pero en eso recapacitó "Bueno ahora tú dime, qué te tenía tan contenta cuando entré"

"Siéntate querida… que esta noticia impacta!" Serena obedeció "Pues mira que al principio no me quería decir y hasta me hizo prometer que no gritaría!"

"¿Ajá?"

"Aunque obviamente escuchaste mi grito, digo una noticia así no puede pasarse desapercibida y--"

T.T "¿Ajá???"

n.n "Ya, ya… Mi Yaten regresa!!!"

"¿Y eso?"

"Bueno, tiene que aceptarlo, sin mi no vive"

"¿Pero no se fue para estar más cerca de ti?"

Mina la miró asombrada "¿No te lo dijeron?"

Serena negó graciosamente mientras Mina la miraba algo triste

"Regresaré para el próximo semestre…"

--S&S--

Las dos pelirrojas esperaban sentadas en la clínica, ya era un poco tarde y no eran atendidas, pero ninguna de las dos se quejó en absoluto.

"…entonces qué harás?"

"No lo sabemos aún, Masato ya no puede seguir así, entonces ahora es mi turno de pedir un empleo fuera de la escuela, uno que paguen mejor"

"Debe haber alguna forma, tal vez pueda hacer algo"

"En verdad te lo agradecería"

En ese momento, una enfermera llamó a Molly, quien inmediatamente se levantó y seguida de Kakyuu entró a la sala.

"Buenas tardes, doctor"

"Buenas tardes, Molly" dijo el pelinegro "¿Ella es tu hermana?"

"Eh? No… soy su vecina" dijo amablemente

"Doctor, le presento a la señorita Kakyuu. Señorita Kakyuu, él es él doctor Chiba, mi médico.

"Mucho gusto" dijo Darien rápidamente, pero Kakyuu rió "¿Sucede algo?"

"¿No me recuerda?" preguntó Kakyuu "¿No es usted el esposo de Setsuna?" Darien asintió "Soy amiga de Michiru"

Después de las presentaciones, comenzó el ultrasonido.

"Al parecer, el bebé va bastante bien, felicidades" aviso Darien complacido

Molly tuvo un gran alivio de saberlo y sonrió "Me alegro"

"¿Sigues sin querer saber qué será?"

Molly negó "Lo pensamos bien y lo mejor será saber para comprar su ropita"

Darien sonrió "Aún es prematuro decirlo, pero este ultrasonido indica que será niña"

Molly no pudo contenerse esta vez y dejó que un par de lágrimas resbalaran sus mejillas… una niña!!

--S&S--

"No sé por qué te arreglas tanto, sólo son un par de amigas"

"A diferencia de ti, querida hermanita, a mi me importa como luzco"

Serena rodó los ojos y asintió "Te espero abajo"

Diez minutos después, ambas rubias se despedían de sus padres, evidentemente sólo dejaron salir a Serena sabiendo que Mina iba cuidándola…Un par de calles y un viaje corto en autobús y estaban en la cafetería preferida de Rei y Molly.

"Tenía tiempo que no venía"

"¿Acaso tú la conocías?"

"Claro! Aquí Yaten me confesó su amor por mí"

"Eso o lo obligaste? ¬¬"

"T.T Bueno eso no importa, dime, si no lo conocías quién te lo enseñó. ¿Seiya?"

"MINA!"

Serena estaba a punto de golpear a su hermana cuando Rei hizo aparición en su coche

"Hola, Serena"

Justo en ese momento, también llegaba Lita caminando

"Perdón por la tardanza"

"No te preocupes, ha pasado tan sólo un minuto" Serena sonrió "Chicas, ella es mi hermana Mina"

"Para mi desgracia" susurró la rubia "Es decir, mucho gusto, chicas!!"

"Hola, yo soy Lita"

"Y yo Rei" dijo guiándole el ojo "Bueno entremos, quiero una malteada"

--S&S--

"Bueno Molly, eso es todo en cuanto al embarazo"

"Sí, gracias, doctor"

"Pero antes, de que te vayas, quiero decirte que a simple vista te ves más desgastada, sé que esta situación cambió tu vida, pero tienes que entender que tu hijo depende de ti y necesita de ti"

"Sí, doctor"

Kakyuu entonces lo miró intrigada "¿Hay algo que deba hacer?"

"Comer bien, dormir bien y no hacer demasiado esfuerzo"

"Pero ella necesita trabajar"

"¿Por qué no trabaja tu esposo?" preguntó indiferente Darien

"Mi novio ya tiene doble turno, y mi tía me exige que siga con la universidad"

"Pues dile a tu tía que te de algo de dinero"

"No, ese es mi castigo" dijo apenada

Darien y Kakyuu intercambiaron miradas

"Bueno, yo la ayudaré, gracias por todo" dijo la pelirroja "Salúdeme a Setsuna y a Hotaru"

En ese momento Darien vino con una idea "Espera… tal vez, pueda ayudarte con un pequeño empleo" Las chicas lo miraron con interés "¿Podrías cuidar a una niña de 10 años?"

--S&S--

"¿Y entonces qué dijo Seiya?" preguntó la castaña

"Sólo que nos dejaremos de ver por un tiempo"

"Serena…no es por ser cruel, pero hablas como si realmente fueran una pareja"

"Rei!" la regañó Mina "Seguro que si Serena dicen que no son novios es porque no lo son!"

"Lo sé, pero tiene que medir sus palabras, es un poco tonto de su parte decir las cosas a la ligera, uno nunca sabe quien pueda escuchar"

"Eso es!" saltó Lita "¿No se han preguntado como es que Galaxia sabe todo tan rápido? Seguramente alguien debe estar diciéndole todo lo que sucede!"

"Eso tiene sentido…" dijo Mina mientras se cruzaba de brazos "Galaxia tiene cámaras de vigilancia, debe contar con todo un equipo profesional, Sere, revisate la ropa, podrías tener un micrófono escondido!"

"Mina…"

"¿Sí?"

"Cállate" dijeron a la vez

"Pero lo cierto es, que de alguna forma debe saber sobre ustedes"

"¿Cómo saberlo?" suspiró Rei

"Tú!" la señaló Serena "tú te llevas con toda la escuela!"

"oh vamos… sólo son unos cuantos" dijo Rei abochornada pero claramente orgullosa

"Tengo una idea!" dijo animada Serena "¿están conmigo, chicas?"

--S&S--

Seiya tocó dos veces y no hubo respuesta, resignado, fue al departamento de Kakyuu. Instantes después ella le abrió la puerta.

"Hola!! Pensé que no vendrías, mira la hora!"

"Lo sé, lo siento" dijo entrando como si se tratara de su casa "Veo que Serena no está y— hola Molly"

"Hola, profesor"

"¿Cómo has estado?¿todo va bien?"

"Sí, gracias, profesor"

"El bebé esta creciendo muy bien y Molly pronto terminará el semestres. Además le hemos encontrado un trabajo que te hará feliz"

"¿Ah sí¿Por qué?"

"Cuidará de Hotaru, el mundo es muy pequeño su ginecólogo es nada menos que Darien Chiba"

"Vaya… bueno, te aconsejo que no le des de comer hamburguesas, creo que la harté un poco"

Molly sonrió "No se preocupe, Serena muchas veces cocina eso y creo que me hartó un poco"

La sonrisa de Seiya se le fue del rostro y un poco sonrojado preguntó "¿Cómo está?"

"Cómo ha de estar!" dijo Kakyuu "Llena de problemas, Seiya!" Kakyuu le dio la espalda y caminó un poco por la salita "claro! Pero tuviste que besarla no!" Negó con la cabeza "Hoy ni siquiera la vi, salir, parece que quería huir a su casa lo antes posible"

"Y como no… si el problema se agrando" completó Molly

"¿Cómo?"

"Había olvidado decirte, hubo un incidente y bueno, cayó sobre mí en plena clase"

"Y mi tía se enteró por supuesto y ahora Serena está peor"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?"

"Si las cosas siguen así… tal vez renuncie…"

"Sí, claro, Seiya, perder un buen puesto dentro de una buena universidad…. Y luego qué harás?"

"Besar a Serena como un loco"

* * *

**Hola!**

**Por fin subí el capítulo, se me borró y tuve que reescribirlo, espero les guste.  
Las cosas van tomando un poquito más de forma, digo ya paso un poco mas de tiempo! las chicas juntas algo raro pero ya son cuatro, aunque como ven en este fic Amy no encajará con ellas, en fin...**

**Molly está cada vez más cerca de ser mamá y bueno, creo que una niña es lo mejor n.n**

**Yaten aparecerá y nos dará un par de sorpresas... Seiya y Serena... bueno, sé que la pareja esta un poco inestable, pero pronto se verá más de ellos **

**Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por todo su apoyo! Recuerden también que mañana es el cumpleaños de Seiya! Bueno... me voy**

**.:Resuri-chan:.**


	8. El plan perfecto

Hola chicas, gracias a todas por seguir esta historia conmigo, dedico este capi a mi amiga Vicky, por su próximo cumple, felicidades por hacerte legal! y de paso mas vieja jajaja.

Bueno pues, Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation, nada es mío, sólo las locuras aquí presentadas!

* * *

**No quiero conocerte**

**Capítulo VIII.  
El plan perfecto.**

* * *

Exámenes finales, un terrible dolor de cabeza. 

Serena trataba de concentrarse, tan sólo debía terminar un par de bocetos y pensar en una propuesta para su prueba del día siguiente, figura humana… con lo mucho que le gustaba la materia y la poca inspiración que tenía en esos momentos.

Se llevó el borrador a los labios mientras pensaba en ideas para su examen final… llevaba meses sabiendo que debería llevar su trabajo comenzado pero el tiempo corrió más rápido y ahora, con la mente en blanco sólo deseaba dormir.

Su teléfono sonó

"Hola, Mina, es mal momento, estoy apurada con tareas"

"_Ay, Serena¿Vas a seguir el plan o no?"_

"Mina, pienso que el hacerle la vida imposible a una mujer como Galaxia es simplemente no factible"

"_No entiendo lo que dices, lo que me importa es que para mañana seas la chica más bella de todo el campus!" _dijo animada _"Estoy pensando que lo mejor será que Rei llegara a las 5 para arreglarte, empiezas clases a las 9 no es asi?"_

Serena se aterró. ¿De qué hablaba su hermana?!

"Mina, tengo trabajo, nos vemos mañana, cualquier cuestión maquiavélica que las chicas y tú hayan planeado… no me importa, quiero terminar bien el semestre!"

Mina suspiró.

"_Como quieras, tareas primero, Suerte Sere, bye"_

Sin más tiempo colgó y Serena notó a Molly sirviéndose agua

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mejor, gracias. Ya puedo salir de la cama" dijo sonriéndole y dejándole su espacio para terminar su dibujo "Gracias por cubrirme con Masato"

"Sigo pensando que está mal¿qué pasaría si tienes algún riesgo?"

"Serena, no te preocupes, la señorita Kakyuu me está ayudando, por favor comprende que lo que menos deseo es preocupar más a Masato…"

"De acuerdo" dijo sonriéndole mientras una idea se le venía a la mente "Molly¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Necesito una modelo!"

..::oOoOoOo::..

Michiru tocó la puerta, como siempre, tranquila y elegante, aunque por dentro como todas las ocasiones, se encontraba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

"Adelante" se escuchó la voz de Haruka

"Buenas tardes" dijo dulcemente mientras mostraba un pequeño pastel

Haruka separó ligeramente sus labios mientras la veía entrar en su departamento. Inmediatamente escombró su mesa de los papeles que tenía enfrente y le cedió el asiento a su amiga.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó ocultando su emoción

"Tú" dijo riendo por lo bajo "Pensé que antes de tus exámenes te gustaría un poco de compañía"

La anfitriona asintió mientras tomaba asiento "¿café?"

Minutos más y ambas estaban disfrutando de una deliciosa rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

"Así que… mañana tendrás prueba"

"La última" dijo suspirando "Este semestre ha sido un desastre, desde que Galaxia se tomó muy a pecho la calidad de los profesores, nos ha traído cortos a todos"

Michiru no pudo evitar sorpresa en su rostro mientras su taza golpeaba torpemente la mesa "¿y por qué no lo habías mencionado antes, yo siempre ando quitándote el tiempo" dijo avergonzada, realmente quería que Haruka entendiera su interés por ella, pero tal vez había sido un error.

"Oh… lo siento, no tiene importante, es sólo que pensé que tu hermano.. bueno… ya lo sabes, pero no tiene importancia, Michiru, tu compañía siempre será--"

Agradable, bienvenida, reconfortante, sea la palabra que fuera, Haruka calló en seco al ver la expresión irritada de la mujer que tenía enfrente

"¿Sabes?" su voz era normal, pero el tono con el que habló, indicaba que estaba alterada "Puedo soportarlo de cualquier otra persona, Haruka, pero no de ti. Si todos los profesores creen que mi hermano es como tu estúpida jefa dice que es, es porque son idiotas, pero tú, Haruka, tú no eres tonta ni mucho menos ciega y sabes que Seiya no es así, de manera que me dejas decepcionada, perdóname por quitarte el tiempo, entiendo que debes de cumplirle a tu amada Galaxia" para esas alturas ya estaba de pie, con los puños cerrados así que le fue más fácil caminar con la cara muy en alto y llegar a la puerta.

Haruka tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo logró, fue demasiado tarde, Michiru estaba saliendo "Espera!"

..::oOoOoOo::..

Serena terminaba de acomodar a Molly en el sillón, con su cara recargada en su mano mirando en dirección a la puerta como si estuviera esperando a alguien

"Así estás perfecta, amiga, es una pose muy tierna" dijo mientras hábilmente comenzaba a trazar el esqueleto de su próxima obra. "Te prometo hacerlo bien"

Molly a penas reía un poco sabía que debía de moverse lo menos posible, pero los halagos de su amiga le robaban una sonrisa. "Me gusta tu estilo, seguro quedará perfecto"

Serena ahora trazaba las líneas del sillón, del cabello rizado y largo, daba detalles a los pliegues de la tela y los dedos de sus pies. "Además, a nuestra nena le encantará saber cómo se veía su madre de joven"

"Por supuesto" dijo animada

Ahora Serena daba marcas a los lugares de luces y sombras, a los detalles de los ojos y la boca "Sólo tomará un minuto más, sólo es tu cabello"

"Mi cabello siempre es un desastre" dijo cerrando los ojos un poco "Mamá solía peinarme y creo que sólo ella sabía cómo manejarlo"

Sin decirlo, Serena entendió que Molly necesitaba a su madre en estos momentos… por lo que prefirió cambiar el tema.

"Te entiendo, mi cabello siempre se enreda por eso siempre me peino así" sonrió con inocencia

Ambas comenzaron a reir sin importarles mucho el trabajo de Serena, pero entonces callaron al escuchar la puerta.

"Bueno. Al menos ya habia terminado" dijo resignada yendo a la puerta, pero no terminó de girar la perilla cuando sintió el terror en sus pupilas al ver a su hermana casi gemela saltarle encima

"Aja! Sabía que no estarías haciendo gran cosa, no veo pintura en tu ropa ni ojos rojos de la computadora!" Chasqueo la lengua divertida "Menos mal que venimos preparadas!" sonrió dejando ver a una Rei apenada.

"Ho-ola"

"Pasen" dijo Molly dándoles una sonrisa amplia "Serena ya acabo su tarea, tenemos mucho que hacer"

Serena miró incrédula a su amiga "¿Tú sabías de esto?"

Ella asintió divertida "Por supuesto, por eso acepté ser tu modelo, de otro modo te encerrarías en tu cuarto y no nos dejarías actuar"

Rei entonces sacó un pequeño maletín que Serena juraría traería puros cosméticos y la rubia comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás mientras sus amigas avanzaban hacia ella.

..::oOoOoOo::..

Lita almorzaba placidamente mientras escuchaba satisfecha las noticias de su amiga por el teléfono "Entonces todo va saliendo bien" Sonrió

"_Claro" _se escuchó la voz segura y chillona de Rei_ "Darien se encargará del resto"_

"Bien, nos veremos en una hora en la entrada del salón, recuérdale a Molly lo que debe hacer"

"_Lo sabe"_

"Perfecto, Andrew también está enterado"

"_Uuuuuy!" _dijo Rei_ "se ve que lo traes bien controladito" _Lita pudo jurar que desde su lugar Rei estaría guiñándole el ojo y suspiró

"No es eso Rei!"

"_Sí, claro, querida, como si el hecho de que cambiara por completo desde que llegaste a la escuela no significara nada además--"_ Lita escuchó una segunda voz que la reprendía con un 'apúrate'_ "Este… bueno, nos vemos al rato, sigue el plan!"_

"Claro" dijo antes de colgar. Después miró su celular, checó los mensajes y suspiró pero esta vez muy diferente. Era Andrew, tal vez Rei tenía razón, pero cómo saberlo! Para ella, él siempre fue así!

..::oOoOoOo::..

"No entiendo porqué la insistencia, sabes de sobra que tengo tiempo para irme a casa y hacer un cambio de ropa" insistió Seiya por su auricular mientras manejaba "Vamos Darien! Como si una comida con un par de amigos fuera formal, comienzo a creer que Michiru y tú exageran!"

Seiya lograba escuchar una voz nerviosa del otro lado_ "Gracias, amigo, nos veremos después de clases"_ y colgó inmediatamente dejando a Seiya pensativo. Pronto estacionó su coche y se quitó los auriculares, sacó sus cosas y se dirigió al checador.

Allí se topó con Rei. Quien al parecer ayudaba a una chica que buscaba las oficinas de admisiones. Aunque a simple vista parecería que la niña conocía muy bien el campus.

"Profesor, Kou! Vaya! Se ve diferente"

"Sí, bueno, supongo que tengo un compromiso… tu sabes" dijo incómodo por la forma en la que lo trató Rei y una vez registrada su asistencia se dirigió a su salón. "Te veré después, Hino" terminó con la mismo frivolidad con la que Rei le habló.

Iba caminando hacia su aula cuando recordó su conversación con Michiru

"_Si las cosas siguen así… tal vez renuncie…"_

"_Sí, claro, Seiya, perder un buen puesto dentro de una buena universidad…. Y luego qué harás?"_

"_Besar a Serena como un loco"_

"_Por favor Seiya! Madura! Este empleo es importante para ti"_

"_Lo sé, lo sé, pero estoy perdiendo la paciencia"_

"_Nadie dijo que sería fácil"_

"_No sé cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya, Michiru, esos complejos de madre soltera no te van"_

_Michiru lo miró enfadada "Bien! Arruina las cosas entre Serena y tú! Claro que ella estará feliz de saber que tú perdiste tu empleo por ella, claro que no te importará tu reputación y claro que no te afectarán sus consecuencias!" _

Suspiró, después de eso, Seiya había entrado en sus cabales y había vuelto a pisar tierra… Los últimos días había hablado con Serena un par de veces, todo siempre muy limitado, Galaxia estaba loca, era bruja o tenía a alguien que le daba muy bien detalles…

Justo en ese momento la vio. Serena estaba recargada en el barandal con la mirada perdida en el cielo, no llevaba cosas, seguramente había llegado temprano. Llevaba el cabello suelto, jamás la había visto así, además llevaba una blusa un poco escotada y una falda que acentuaba perfectamente sus caderas.

Con sus ojos perdidos por la escena que veía, emitió un ligero sonido y Serena despertó de su trance, ella en ese momento lo vio, se veía tan guapo con ese traje!!! Y no llevaba lentes como siempre… se veía tan bien…

Pero haciendo caso de su razón, entró al salón después de su maestro.

..::oOoOoOo::..

Molly terminó de acomodar rápidamente un par de papeles del escritorio de su tía al verla entrar

"Buenos días, Molly"

Ella asintió con una cara triste y desganada "Hola…"

"¿Todo en orden?"

"S-sí" dijo con un hilo de voz "hoy tan sólo tienes una cita con la profesora Karasuma"

"Bien" dijo acercándose a su sobrina "Molly, te ves un poco mal"

"Me siento un poco mareada es todo"

Por un segundo Molly sonrió al ver una especie de emoción en cara de su tía, quien después de un rato dijo "Tranquila, ve a la enfermería y regresa cuando estés mejor"

Molly asintió, y salió, se acercó a la secretaria y dijo "Mi tía pide que saque este par de copias por favor"

Ella asintió con desgano y desapareció de vista, fue entonces cuando Molly esperó detrás del escritorio de Nyanko. Si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, Rei estaría haciendo su parte.

Y efectivamente, la secretaria no regresó, no eran muchas hojas que fotocopiar, por lo que efectivamente, Rei la había pillado. Al instante, una chica tímidamente se acercó a la oficina sin mirar siquiera si había secretaria. Molly no la reconoció, sólo logró ver su pelo rosa y esponjado, recogido en una coleta.

Tomó una foto con el celular de Lita y esperó, pasaron un par de minutos y nada, comenzó a desesperarse, pero pronto la chica salió con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Nuevamente sin siquiera molestarse en ver hacia el escritorio de Tin Nyanko, se perdió entre los pasillos.

Molly esperó un poco más y nada sucedió, después, salió directo a la enfermería, conociendo a su tía preguntaría a los encargados del estado de su sobrina.

Al llegar a la puerta se encontró a Lita y le regresó el celular. Tocó a la puerta y entró.

Lita tomó el celular y al instante Andrew salió de la enfermería, fingiendo tener una pequeña venda en la muñeca.

"¿Lo consiguió?"

"No lo sé, sólo es una foto"

"¿Puedo ver?"

"Claro, seguramente yo no la conozco"

Andrew miró la foto "La he visto un par de veces en los pasillos, siempre he creído que es de nuevo ingreso, tal vez fue a pedir una beca"

Lita suspiró "tal vez esto no funcione"

"No lo sé, mejor vamos con Rei"

..::oOoOoOo::..

Serena había pasado casi dos horas enteras terminando el dibujo de Molly, Haruka la veía complacida, al parecer tenía unas manos perfectas para el dibujo

"Te felicito" dijo acercándose un poco "Tienes talento, pero tan sólo te quedan 5 minutos para terminarlo y sinceramente no creo que lo logres"

Serena la miró un poco confundida y siguió trabajando odiaba que le mostraran sus limitaciones y por el contrario retomó el lápiz y siguió trabajando, tan sólo faltaba una sombra, tal vez era la más complicada, pero sólo eso y el dibujo quedaría mejor.

Cuatro, tres, dos minutos.

"Bien, esto es todo. Por favor dejen sus trabajos en sus lugares, los veré en tres horas en este mismo salón"

Serena seguía dando un par de trazos y al ver que todos se levantaban tomó sus cosas y las echó a su bolsa, sí! Bolsa… Rei le había pedido cambiar su mochila por una bolsa… y ahora se dirigía a la cafetería para verse con su hermana.

Salió y se miró las manos, estaban llenas de grafito, normalmente tenía pañuelos húmedos para limpiarse pero ese día debía ir al baño. Al llegar allí se encontró con una chica que se miraba atentamente al espejo.

Serena sonrió como hacía con todos pero la chiquilla parecía ponerse nerviosa "¿También estás en exámenes?" dijo ahora tomando un poco de jabón pero la chica negó y salió sin decir más. La rubia se encogió de hombros y terminó de limpiar el desastre.

Al salir del pasillo se encontró a Seiya. Ambos se miraron asombrados. Inmediatamente Serena buscó con la mirada a otra persona, pero el pasillo estaba vacío, eran las 3 de la tarde, aún en época de exámenes era normal que estuviera solo el lugar.

"Hola, Seiya"

Seiya sonrió "Hola, pequeña"

Los dos se acercaron y se abrazaron. No se dijeron nada sólo disfrutaron de su compañía, Serena se soltó un poco, tenía varias cosas que contarle, pero Seiya no lo permitió pues a penas se soltó un poco, le dio un beso en su mejilla y luego en los labios. Al principio suavemente para después dar un beso más profundo y apasionado.

Fueron tan sólo unos momentos fugaces, pero ellos ciertamente se habían entregado a los brazos del otro. Las caricias suaves en su cabello rubio y sus caricias en aquella espalda amplia la hicieron sonreír como tonta, estar con él era tan perfecto…

Seiya volvió a buscar sus labios pero un pequeño sonido los hizo separarse de momento y encontrarse con la mirada molesta de Haruka Tenoh.

..::oOoOoOo::..

Serena entró a la cafetería pálida, quería llegar con su hermana y llorar, seguramente Haruka la odiaba. Pero Mina lejos de sus pensamientos se encontraba felizmente platicando con su amogovio Yaten.

"Hola, cabeza de bombón!" dijo el chico en burla

"Hola, enano…" dijo sin desgano más bien por inercia

"Uy! Y ahora en qué lío te metiste, Sere?" preguntó Mina notando a su hermana

"Alguien nos vio"

"Claro que los vio, Sere" dijo feliz Mina "Rei me acaba de decir!"

"¿Cómo supo?"

"Pues fácil, Molly se lo dijo a Lita, Lita a Andrew, él a Rei y Rei a mí"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Mira, tenemos una foto" le enseñó la foto de una chica de pelo rosa "Ella ha ido varias veces a la oficina de Galaxia según lo que dijo su secretaria y tu sabes que Rei es muy persuasiva"

Serena vio la foto y se sorprendió de verla "La vi en el baño justo después de mi examen"

"Así es, cuídate de ella, por eso Galaxia sabe tanto, su nombre es Rini"

"Mina, cuando dije que alguien me había visto no me refería a esta niña, sino que, después de mi examen, después de haberla visto en el baño, me encontré a Seiya… y bueno…" se sonrojó "la profesora Tenoh nos vio"

"Dime que sólo charlaban, Sere…" le dijo preocupada

Pero Serena sólo negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba sus puños "Estábamos juntos"

En ese momento llegaron Rei Lita Andrew y Molly, y las hermanas contaron lo sucedido al grupo.

"Serena, tonta!"

"No seas cruel, Rei" dijo Lita

"Sí, Rei, además Sere sólo metió un poquito la pata" Sonrió mientras guiñaba un ojo "Pero descuiden, saben que mis técnicas van más allá de Haruka Tenoh" Todos la miraron asombrados menos Yaten "¿Qué¿Acaso no conocen a Michiru Kaioh?"

..::oOoOoOo::..

Michiru entraba delicadamente en el aula mientras Haruka revisaba el trabajo de un alumno "Ya estoy aquí" dijo incómoda

"Gracias" asintió mientras se acercaba a ella "Michiru, perdóname"

"No te preocupes" dijo aún molesta pero evidentemente más tranquila "¿Fue difícil?" dijo tocando uno de los trabajos

"Para ellos no lo sé" dijo sonriendo "Pero hasta donde voy, hay un par de trabajos muy buenos"

"Muéstrame"

Haruka asintió mientras llegaban a un trabajo de una niña tratando de alcanzar una mariposa "algo repetitivo pero la técnica es buena" después llegaron a otro de una pareja besándose "una toma muy intensa, pero el trazo es un poco débil" Michiru asentía mientras miraba los trabajos "mira este, me gustó mucho, un violín, simple, pero bien hecho" Michiru rió

"Es buen dibujo, sin duda, pero el violín está mal aquí, mira" trazó con sus dedos una trayectoria sobre el dibujo, Haruka la miro

"Cada quien a lo suyo, señorita" sonrió "Tal vez le faltó un buen modelo"

Michiru sonrió "¿Y tú? Ellos hicieron esto para examen, y tú?"

Haruka sonrió "Yo hice esto" dijo mostrándole un dibujo un poco improvisado de una chica tocando el violín, la expresión en su rostro era casi perfecta

"¿cómo sabes que mi cabello se atora en mi oreja?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"De que me has observado tanto, que pareces conocerme bien" dijo acercándose peligrosamente hasta entrelazar sus dedos de las manos en una caricia sutil "Pero, a veces, las apariencias engañan"

Haruka no sabía qué decir, Michiru prácticamente acababa de acorrarlarla "Mi-michiru… yo te llamé porque…necesito hablar contigo"

Michiru se separó un poco y se sentó en el escritorio "Te escucho"

"Ha-hace unos momentos vi algo que… por favor no te enojes… pero tal vez sería bueno que lo supieras"

"Dime"

"Vi a tu hermano besando a mi alumna"

Michiru perdió toda sonrisa en su rostro "Ese estúpido…" dijo esquivando la mirada

"Fui la única que los vio, estoy segura, y claro que no diré nada pero… creí prudente el decírtelo porque…" hizo una pausa "porque no quiero que tú también termines afectada por todo este asunto" La miró directo a los ojos

"Haruka…" correspondió a su mirada "gracias" y acercándose un poco se abrazó a ella

..::oOoOoOo::..

Esa noche Serena miraba tontamente la televisión, en realidad pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido ese día, sus ahora amigas habían planeado todo para ponerle una trampa al espía de Galaxia y enterarse de una buena vez quien era, seguramente el verla a ella y a Seiya muy arreglados, fue el primer reporte hacia Galaxia, seguramente el segundo hubiera sido un encuentro de no haber sido porque Serena la encontró en el baño. Se sintió rara, y tonta, la situación se hacía cada vez más estúpida y ella tan sólo podía pensar en Seiya.

Escuchó su celular y miró el mensaje

"Pequeña, te veo arriba"

Su corazón dio un brinco y en unos minutos, llegó a la azotea. Ahí estaba Seiya.

"Gracias a tu maestra favorita, no pude decirte lo bien que te ves"

Ella se sonrojó "Bueno, gracias a tu colega favorita, yo no pude volver a besarte" dijo sonriendo

"Tú ganas" dijo rodeándola por la cintura y dándole un beso "Te ves rara con maquillaje, preciosa, pero rara"

Serena rió "¿Y a qué debo tu visita?"

"Bueno, un amigo mío, me hizo vestirme ridículamente elegante hoy, así que quise aprovechar la ocasión"

"Pues resulta que ese amigo tuyo es hermano de una amiga mía y esa amiga mía, me pidió lo mismo"

Seiya alzó una ceja "¿Estás diciéndome que todo esto fue planeado?"

"Exactamente"

Serena contó los detalles del plan, incluyendo a la chiquilla chismosa que los estaba delatando

"Ahora que lo pienso, la vi en la mañana hablando con Rei cuando llegué"

"Esa es una prueba más de que Rei se cercioró de que fueras elegante y de esa chiquilla para ver si no encontraba algo que contarle a la señora"

Seiya sonrió "¿Y te importan todas esas tonterías?"

Serena negó "Pero no está demás saber de quien cuidarnos"

Seiya sonrió "Pues bueno, la próxima vez diles que no me hagan usar corbata"

Serena se empinó y volvió a besarlo mientras desataba la dichosa corbata "¿Mejor?"

"Mucho" y volvió a besarla

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, ya salió el engendro del mal con cabello rosa... Yaten ahora sí ya apareció, sólo por aclarar, Mina y Yaten ya regresaron. la uni de Mina terminaba antes que la de Serena. El plan de las chicas involucró a Darien, Rei, Lita, Mina, Andrew, Yaten, Molly, Serena y un poco a Michiru quien inventó el pretexto para que Seiya se vistiera formal, jajaja. **

**Haruka y Michiru... que decir, este par ya cayó, sólo que la autora o sabe escribir yuri jajaja eso me pasa por no querer convertir a Haruka en hombre... o.o Pero ya vendrá más.**

**Seiya y Serena pues ya están más que ligados, pero aún pasan por un par de problemas, no crean que los papás de Sere están muy contentos...**

**Y por último Galaxia!! No se quedará de brazos cruzados, así que vendrán un par de patoaventuras más para los personajes, gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado!**

**Resuri-chan**

**pd, de nuevo felicidades vick **


	9. Dime que no es cierto!

Bueno pues, Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation, nada es mío, sólo las locuras aquí presentadas!

* * *

**No quiero conocerte**

**Capítulo IX.  
Dime que no es cierto!**

* * *

Empezó la clase, Serena como siempre pensando en cómo terminar tareas pendientes de otras materiasm en clase de Seiya. Después de todo, tener una relación con él podía tener sus beneficios. Y no por lo que todos creían sino porque se daba el lujo de hacer varias cosas sin ser reprendida ya que los demás podrían decir que un regaño era una excusa.

En fin, el punto ahora era que se podían ver de vez en cuando y además en la universidad, además tenía pretexto para entregar tarde las tareas o terminar tareas, justo como ahora.

"Serena, deberías ser más discreta" decía Molly "Mira que todos notan que no estas haciendo cosas de esta clase!"

Serena miró al salón, algunos la miraban raro, así que se rindió y dejó de hacer su escrito para seguir poniendo atención a su clase, pero al hacerlo vio que Seiya parecía estar algo distraído. No le dio importancia y siguió sus dibujos, seguro que había mejorado un poco!

En eso tocaron a la puerta, era una joven que tímidamente pidió permiso para dar un aviso.

"Por favor, a los alumnos de la profesora Tenoh, se les pide que tomen su clase en el aula C-228, gracias profesor Kou"

"No hay por qué" dijo Seiya al salir la chica para después mirar su reloj "Bien, eso es todo por hoy. Ya saben cualquier duda, tienen cómo contactarme, esperaré su trabajo final con ansias ya que debe sobrepasar mis expectativas de cada uno"

Serena tenía en su mesa una gran cantidad de papeles, un montón de lápices regados y varias cosas que guardar, escuadras, colores, goma, etc… Pronto estaba recogiendo todo. Y al terminar notó algo extraño: todos se habían ido. Todos menos Seiya.

"Hola, Seiya"

"Hola" dijo con una voz ronca, obviamente a Serena se la hizo raro "¿no crees que faltando cinco minutos de la clase era mejor no sacar cosas para fingir estar prestándome atención?"

Si Serena no lo conociera, diría que estaba dolido. Pero no era así, no podía ser así¿entonces por qué su voz era tan grave?

"Pensé que me comprenderías un poco" dijo fingiendo estar molesta "después de todo, estoy en pruebas finales"

"Lo sé" dijo acercándose a ella y atrapándola contra la pared "pero eso no justifica…" acarició su rostro "que no me prestes atención" dijo rozando sus labios.

Serena comenzó por sonrojarse un poco y sin pensarlo lo besó. Para después tratar delicadamente de zafarse de su abrazo… sin éxito alguno.

"Perdóname" dijo suavemente "dame tres días más y estaré totalmente libre, sé que no nos hemos visto mucho pero…"

Seiya la besó presionando un poco su cuerpo contra el de ella "Te extrañé"

Algo raro sucedía ahí, no era que le desagradara el comportamiento de Seiya, sino que ella misma comenzó a sentirse rara al corresponder con fervor a los besos de Seiya. Un par de días sin verse y ahora besándose como locos en un salón…

Serena rodeó su cuello mientras él bajaba por su espalda y aprisionaba su cintura. "Seiya…"

No podía describir cuanto le gustaba que dijera su nombre, era tan… sensual… Después de sentir un ligero mordizco en su labio, no pudo evitar comenzar a besar su cuello, no sabía ni siquiera por qué se sentía así, pero quería estar con ella. La quería, no sólo le gustaba, la quería!!

Serena dio un respingo al sentir esos labios en sus hombros y de inmediato clavó su rostro en su pecho, se sentía tan abochornada que lo que más quería era huir de ahí. Pero se quedó quieta y un segundo después sintió unas manos retirarle el cabello de la espalda y acariciarla con fervor.

"Seiya…?" preguntó algo asustada al ver la puerta entreabierta

"Dime" dijo besando sus labios

"No creo que este sea el momento…. Ni el lugar, de hecho" dijo tratando nuevamente de zafarse.

Seiya la abrazó "Pero quiero estar contigo" Y sin esperar respuesta de su novia, besó sus labios mientras comenzó a bajar por su cintura. Serena sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al sentir las caricias sobre su cadera y más tarde las manos de su profesor sobre sus piernas, ya que delicadamente ahora su pierna derecha yacía sobre la izquierda de Seiya.

Finalmente, olvidó todo y respondió a sus besos, no podía quejarse, ella misma lo estaba disfrutando, y sin pensarlo recorrió con sus dedos la ancha espalda. Como respuesta sólo hubo un suspiro y más caricias sobre su cintura.

Hundio sus dedos sobre los dorados cabellos y se deleitó con su aroma mientras besaba sus labios, además podía sentir claramente sus finas manos jugando con su corbata. La piel se le estaba erizando con semejante contacto… mordisqueó su oreja, y ahora él sentía cómo jugueteaba con su pelo, volvió a besarla mientras la apretaba más contra la pared.

Un suspiro ronco salió de sus labios mientras notaba cómo se agitaba entre sus brazos, Serena, Definitivamente lo estaba gozando mucho y eso lo hacía desear besarla aún más. Lo notaba en sus ojos, Serena pensaba igual que él, pero fue entonces que un par de voces provenientes del pasillos los hicieron brincar de un lado a otro. Serena de inmediato se acomodó la falda y el cabello para luego tomar sus cosas, para cuando alzó la mirada, las dos personas habían pasado de largo el pasillo.

"Tienes razón…" dijo Seiya rascándose en la cabeza "lo siento… perdón si te asusté o algo" besó sus labios con ternura

"No te preocupes" dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa "Además, te garantizo que terminaré mis tareas temprano, nos vemos a las 9"

Seiya asintió y ambos partieron para rumbos diferentes.

..::S&S&S&S::..

Molly entró con un poco de vergüenza a casa de la familia Chiba.

"Adelante, siéntate, enseguida baja Hotaru" la recibió Setsuna

"Gracias" contesto apenada

Instantes después una chiquilla bajó las escaleras corriendo "Hola!" sonrió de oreja a oreja "¿cómo te llamas?"

"hola, Hotaru, soy Molly"

"Saldremos en unos minutos y volveremos a las 10, gracias, Molly" agregó Darien quien de muy mala gana se acomodó la corbata y salió sin esperar a su esposa.

"Que se diviertan!" gritó Hotaru antes de tomar la mano de Molly y conducirla a su haitación "Quiero enseñarte muchas cosas, Molly!!"

..::S&S&S&S&S::..

Rei y Mina caminaban animadas por la tienda departamental, ahora ambas eran buenas amigas y en cuanto podían iban de compras.

"¿Entonces crees que tus papás acepten a Seiya?"

"Están un poco defraudados por el momento, pero seguro que querrán conocerlo después, además, creo que esperan que Serena y él terminen"

"Cosa que no creo"

"Yo tampoco mi hermana esta muy contenta y más después de que conseguimos deshacernos de esa mocosa!"

"Definitivamente eres buena espiando, no quisiera jamás ser tu enemiga!"

"En eso tienes razón, Rei" y empezaron a reír

"Oye¿Qué no es esa Lita?"

Mina observó a una pareja sentada y de inmediato se escandalizó "Está tomada de la mano de Andrew!!!! Cómo es eso posible!!!"

"Tranquila, seguro después nos contará" dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y salían del lugar

..::S&S&S&S&S::..

Eran las 8 cuando Serena salió de bañarse, aún tenía su cabello mojado cuando escuchó el timbre, miró por la puerta y recibió a Seiya.

"Pensé que tardabas un poquito más"

Seiya se sonrojo un poco, Serena llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa blanca, ambas prendas entalladas por salir de la ducha.

"Eh.. sí pero creí que si te ayudaba, terminarías antes"

"Gracias" lo abrazó "Pasa" dijo después de soltarlo y momentos después ya estaban sentados en la salita. "Creí que tenías un compromiso a las 7"

"Sí, pero Darien me habló para cancelarme" dijo cansado "Como siempre Setsuna le avisó de improviso que tendrían algún evento"

"Ya veo" sonrió "Estoy preparando café ¿quieres?" preguntó mientras recogía su pelo en una coleta.

Seiya negó y se acercó a ella "Te quiero" besó su mejilla "Hueles rico" Serena se apenó mientras sonreía "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada" dijo metiendo sus brazos debajo de su saco para abrazarlo. "Tú también hueles rico"

Entonces escucharon el sonido de la tetera y tras servir una taza de agua caliente, Serena lo abrazó por segunda vez. "¿Tienes frío?" A lo que ella asintió.

Seiya la abrazó y besó primero, fue suave, pero conforme ella fue respondiendo, nuevamente ocurrió esa atracción que había en la mañana, pero esta vez fue Serena quien lo empujó suavemente hacia lo más cercano que había, que era un sillón.

Ambos se sentaron, sin importarles que era el individual y tras un para de movimientos, ella quedó sentada en sus piernas. "Me gustas" susurró despacio mientras la rubia aflojaba sugestivamente su corbata

"¿Por qué siempre vistes así?" dijo divertida mientras tiraba la corbata al suelo, ahora lo besaba y desabotonaba su camisa "Así mejor" susurró.

Seiya entonces tomó la liga de su pelo y lo soltó "Mucho mejor" sonrió al sentir los finos cabellos aún húmedos sobre sus mejillas. Esta vez las manos de Seiya fueron a dar a su espalda por debajo de la blusa y acarició su piel, dejándola a ella suspirando entre cada caricia.

Ambos olvidaron el frío por completo, ahora una calidez extrema los rodeaba, Pero antes de cualquier movimiento más, vibró el celular de Serena.

"No contestes" La besó

Nuevamente el celular llamó su atención, de reojo notó el nombre de su amiga y besó a Seiya "Es Molly"

Sin muchas ganas, Serena contestó. Instantes después, se puso tensa y tras unas palabras, colgó.

"Molly no se siente bien" lo miró suplicante "Perdóname, le dije que íbamos para allá"

"¿En dónde está?" dijo tomando sus llaves

"En casa de tu amigo, el doctor"

..::S&S&S&S::..

Miró su reloj por quinta vez, odiaba esperar, siempre fue una mujer activa, no le gustaba permanecer mucho tiempo sentada, incluso cuando pintaba, sus trazos eran rápidos, fuertes, tajantes, eso siempre la caracterizó y ahora, estando en un restaurante, esperando más de 10 minutos en la recepción.

"Ridículo" se dijo a sí misma

Fue entonces que el recepcionista le preguntó por tercera vez si quería pasar a esperar en su mesa, pero ella negó y desesperada salió del lugar.

Manejo con algo de enojo por las calles¿en realidad era enojo? Y pronto estacionó su coche en la entrada de la casa, llamó a la puerta dos veces y esperó con los brazos cruzados, tres… dos… uno…

Iba a volver a tocar cuando Michiru abrió la puerta "Haruka! Creí que nos veríamos en el restaurante"

"Esperé y no llegaste, así que mejor vine" dijo secamente

En eso comenzó a llover un poco "Lo siento!!" dijo avergonzada "de verdad lo lamento" un par de gotas cayeron sobre su pelo castaño "¿Por qué no mejor pasas? Comenzará a llover pronto"

Haruka asintió y por primera vez recorrió los pasillos del lugar "Es una casa muy bonita"

Michiru sonrió "No es muy común que digas eso" Llegaron a la sala y Michiru se disculpó "¿Café o té?"

"Café y unas galletas" Michiru rió, cómo le gustaba esa risa. Espero un momento mirando los cuadros de la sala, nada realmente comparado con sus creaciones, por supuesto! Después miró las figuras de porcelana y no las encontró muy interesantes, así que regresó a su nerviosismo. Esperó un minuto más y se levantó.

Llegó hasta la cocina y se encontró a Michiru buscando algo en varios cajones. Se veía tan linda, no esperó mucho para avanzar hacia ella y abrazarla por la espalda. Obviamente esa reacción no fue esperada y la chica se sobresaltó.

"Haruka!"

"Un par de galletas no tarda tanto, o sí?"

"No encontraba las tijeras para abrir el empaque y—"

Haruka le sonreía, soltó la palita que tenía en la mano y rodeó su cuello, despacio lo vio venir, sintió unas manos temblorosas en su espalda y un par de labios besando los suyos. Michiru sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos.

..::S&S&S&S::..

Serena tocó a la puerta, se estaba mojando pero no importaba, de inmediato, se escuharon un par de pasos corriendo y una niña abrió a la puerta.

"Tu debes ser Hotaru"

"Y tú Serena!" respondió la niña, "Pasa!" en eso Seiya hizo aparición "Seiya!!!"

"Hola, pequeña"

Serena sintió una punzada… ¿pequeña?!

"Mi amiga Molly está enferma, dice que le duele su estomago¿es por el bebé?"

Ante la pregunta ninguno de los dos respondió, sólo subieron a buscarla.

"Molly!" gritó Serena al verla tan pálida y con gotas de sudor en la frente. "Descuida llamaremos al hospital y—"

"Ya llamamos a papá" dijo la niña "Dijo que vendría pronto"

"Eso no será suficiente" dijo Serena "¿Qué hacemos?"

Seiya tomó su celular y marcó a Darien, quien contestó de mala gana "Seiya, Setsuna y yo acabamos de tener una discusión, en casa Hotaru esta sóla con una chiquilla embarazada que tuvo complicaciones, discúlpame pero no es el momento"

"Espera! Estoy en tu casa, con Molly y una amiga, dime que hacemos"

Serena nuevamente se sintió rara, una amiga?? Que le pasaba a Seiya???

"¿Qué pasó? Preguntó al ver que colgó

"Dice que ya está en camino, que comencemos por recostarla en un lugar más cómodo, dice que de ser necesario la llevaremos al hospital, así que lo mejor será bajarla a la sala"

Serena asintió olvidando cualquier mal pensamiento y vio como Seiya tomaba en brazos a su amiga y bajaba las escaleras.

"Con cuidado" decía Hotaru "No la vayas a tirar!"

Seiya no respondió hasta dejar a Molly en la sala. "Hotaru puedes traer un poco de agua?"

Mientras la niña corría, Molly alcanzó la mano de Serena quien llegó a su lado de inmediato "Perdón, arruiné tu cita"

"Descuida, Molly, lo importante es que estés bien" Sonrió

"Además, citas, podemos tener mañana" agregó Seiya.

Serena frunció un poco el ceño pero de inmediato lo olvidó, estaba demasiada tensa. Seiya lo entendió y la abrazó "Descuida, seguro Darien sabrá qué hacer"

Y como si hubiera sido invocado, Darien entró, muy mojado por la lluvia y al parecer algo molesto. Se quitó el sacó y se acercó a Molly.

"Veamos…" le tomó el pulso "Parece que se te bajó la presión, Hotaru, dame un chocolate"

"No tengo papá"

"¡Cómo no vas a tener!" dijo casi gritando "Busca bien! Y apúrate!"

"Yo… tengo uno, doctor" dijo Serena alcanzándoselo a su amiga, quien empezó a comerlo de inmediato.

En ese momento, Darien miró a Serena por primera vez y por un momento su enojo pareció disolverse. "¿Tú eres la amiga?" preguntó tan calmado como pudo

"Así es" dijo suavemente, pensando que se refería al hecho de ser la amiga de Molly.

"Ya veo" dijo nuevamente molesto, después miró a Seiya "¿Y tú como llegaste aquí?"

"Vine con ella" señaló a Serena y Darien pareció de pronto más molesto. Pero prefirió revisar a su paciente "Bueno, parece ser que todo está bien, el dolor recae por la descompensación de líquidos y nutrientes debido al bebé, pero descuida, sólo necesitas descansar"

"¿Entonces puede ir a casa?"

"Lo mejor será que descanse aquí" sugirió Darien "Tenemos una habitación extra, en cuanto se sienta mejor, subirá"

"Seiya puede llevarla" dijo Serena discretamente mientras su novio aceptaba

"De acuerdo"

Seiya volvió a tomar a Molly en brazos mientras Darien los llevaba a la habitación. Serena le iba pisando los talones, si pudiera, se quedaría con ella, estaba muy preocupada.

"Si me permiten, volveré a revisarla, esperen un momento afuera por favor"

Serena y Seiya salieron y de inmediato él la envolvió en sus brazos para después besar su frente.

"Todo va a estar bien"

..::S&S&S&S&S::..

Darien revisaba a Molly¿lo habían interrumpido sólo para ver a una niña embarazada que desde luego se encontraba en buenas condiciones??? Un dolorcito la había llevado hasta el reposo absoluto! Indignado, se puso de pie, quería salir de ahí.

Esa tarde, Setsuna había estado más insoportable que nunca, y al recibir la llamada de su hija, se había enojado aún más con él, y es que no era su culpa que Hotaru fuera tan insistente, ahora Setsuna se enojaría más con él porque prometió regresar, y con el traje mojado, seguramente no regresaría. Y Setsuna regresaría en Taxi molesta por haberse quedado plantada. Y todo por culpa de… no sabía, pero culpa suya no era.

Abrió la puerta con frustración… tan sólo para encontrarse con su amigo besando a una niña!

Tosió con incomodidad. Mientras ellos se separaban

"¿Cómo está, doctor?"

"Bien, si quieres quédate con ella" sugirió mientras Seiya le ofrecía su mano.

Serena entró a la habitación y Darien explotó.

"Pensé que tenías suficiente con andar detrás de tu alumna" dijo despectivamente

A lo que Seiya respondió con una mirada sorprendida "¿perdón?"

"Pensé que ya tenías a alguien con quien pasar el rato, pero veo que no, y ahora además, besas a la primera rubia que se te venga enfrente"

Seiya se molestó¿de qué demonios estaba hablando?

"Si tuviste un mal día no me eches a perder el mío"

"¿Por qué¿Por qué te estabas divirtiendo con esta chiquilla? No sabes lo que es tener un mal día"

"Si tienes problemas con Setsuna, deberías hablar con ella"

"No me digas qué hacer, Seiya, de todos, tú eres el que menos tienes derecho de hablar, siempre divirtiéndote, siendo un hombre de poca palabra, como siempre estando junto a mujeres atractivas, y mira! En mi propia casa estas con esa niña! Niña Seiya! Cuántos años tiene¿18¿19? Tú tienes 25!"

Seiya apretó los puños, estaba por aclarar su edad, la de Serena, discutir que el hecho de convivir con Kakyuu era una mera amistad y que su alumna y Serena eran la misma persona, cuando miró a Serena salir de la habitación, sin mirarlo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Darien también la miró, igualmente Serena lo ignoró y tan sólo alcanzó a decir "tan sólo entré Molly había quedado dormida, así que me disponía a salir, nos veremos después, profesor Kou"

..::S&S&S&S&S::..

Serena salió inmediatamente del lugar, estaba terminando de llover, asi que del frío no pasaba a mayores, se sentía muy enojada, si momentos antes no dudó de quedarse con su amiga, ahora era lo que menos haría odiaba a ese doctor, ni siquiera lo conocía y ya lo odiaba, se llevaba con Seiya y al parecer lo conocía muy bien.

Pero el hecho de que la llamara una rubia o simplemente una alumna, chiquilla, mujer, no le simpatizó, mucho menos menospreciar su relación y qué decir de considerarla una niña! Para niñas su hija!!!

Enojada, caminó, hasta sentir unos brazos que la retenían

"Serena!"

"No quiero oír tus excusas, aunque sean ciertas, me dolió lo que oí, Seiya, nuestra velada terminó, nos veremos en la escuela" volvió a avanzar y Seiya también

"Pequeña, no te vayas… esto fue un malentendido"

"Pequeña, es tu amiga, Hotaru! Yo soy una alumna tuya!" dijo molesta. Y nuevamente caminó.

"Espera…" dijo tomándola de los hombros

"Seiya… dime que no es cierto!"

"Claro que no es cierto!!" reconoció una sonrisa y él también sonrió. Iba a besarla cuando reconoció a uno de los profesores de la universidad que los miraba desde una cafetería cercana.

Odió ser responsable, al soltarla y ver como ella llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas. "Creo que no te quiero ver!" terminó soltándose "no me sigas, o te seguiran viendo!" dijo retadora…

Pero al caminar y sentir que las pisadas de Seiya se alejaban de ella, aceptó que en verdad lo que quería era que la acompañaran hasta su casa… y deseó por un momento que Molly jamás hubiera llamado…

..::S&S&S&S&S::..

Seiya regresó a casa de Darien, no dijo nada, entró, ahí estaba él, recostado en su sillón, tan sólo escuchó un "Jamás pensé verte rogarle a una mujer" pero eso ya no importaba, el golpe había sido lanzado desde que entró a la casa, y al recibirlo, Darien calló por completo.

"Eres un imbécil!"

..::S&S&S&S&S::..

* * *

**Pinky¿Qué haremos esta noche, Resu?  
Resuri-chan: Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, Pinky: Tratar de destruir a Darien!!!!**

**Hola chicas!!!!!**

**Sí, sé que se nota ligeramente mucho el hecho de que no me cae bien Darien... T.T pero bueno!!! Antes que nada... quiero pedirles una disculpa por no actualizar antes, entré a la universidad y seguramente no pueda actualizar tan pronto, pero les aseguro que no abandonaré la historia, sino Vicky me dará una patada en el trasero!**

**Bueno, pasemos a la fase de agradecimientos **

**Gracias chicas a todas por sus reviews, comentarios, alicientes y por todo el apoyo que me han dado siempre!!! Les pido que me tengan paciencia!!  
Y a todos los demás que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic, muchas gracias de verdad!!!**

**Resuri-chan**


	10. Doctor de Pacotilla

Bueno pues, Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation, nada es mío, sólo las locuras aquí presentadas!

----------------------

**No quiero conocerte.**

**Capítulo X.**

**Doctor de Pacotilla.**

----------------------

Serena corría impaciente, como era su costumbre había llegado tarde incluso en ese día tan especial para su amiga. Recorrió los pasillos del hospital y pronto ingresó a la sala de espera, donde dio un respingo de inmediato.

Como tía de Molly, Galaxia estaba parada tranquilamente afuera de la sala, y junto a ella, Kakyuu moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

"Vaya, pensé que no se aparecería por aquí, señorita Tsukino"

"Buenas tardes, profesora" saludó Serena mientras tomaba asiento junto a su amiga pelirroja "Hola, ¿Cómo se encuentra Molly?"

"Todo sin novedad, el joven Masato está con ella" respondió con suavidad Kakyuu.

"Señorita Tsukino, ¿no debería estar en clase?"

"Así es, pero hoy no podía fallarle a Molly"

Galaxia tan sólo se cruzó de brazos y se sentó de mala gana. "Pensé que este semestre, tomaría más en serio sus clases"

Era un ambiente muy tenso y Serena hubiera deseado por todos los medios posibles el salir corriendo de allí, sin mencionar que se moría por ver a Seiya… Aún no habían arreglado sus problemas y ahora con el parto de Molly, todo se había complicado.

"Tranquila" escuchó decir a Kakyuu "Todo saldrá bien, ella estaba muy contenta"

La rubia sonrió y se animó un poco. Tomó una revista y comenzó a hojearla. Así estuvo esperando casi 40 minutos sin noticia alguna de su amiga. Fue entonces que Galaxia salió de la habitación y Kakyuu se atrevió a preguntar.

"¿Has hablado con Seiya?" Negó "Eso pensé, ha estado muy extraño"

"Tal vez…" suspiró "Pero debes admitir que estuve en lo correcto"

"No lo sé, Serena. Si lo reflexionas un poco más, él no tuvo la culpa"

"No sé si la tuvo por completo, pero sí me lastimó"

"Vamos, actúas como una adolescente"

"¿Perdón? Kakyuu, por si no lo recuerdas, él me rechazó por la mirada de una sola persona"

"Exageras. Y aunque así hubiera sido, ¿te has preguntado por qué lo hace?"

"Para no empeorar las cosas"

"No, Serena. Seiya no quiere causarte problemas, está esperando a que lo perdones"

"Pero, aunque lo perdonara, ¿qué va a pasar? Nuestra relación es muy rara y obviamente tenemos a muchos en contra"

"¿Y eso qué más da?"suspiró resignada "Serena, conozco a Seiya y es un gran chico. Si lo pierdes, será tu culpa"

Serena iba a decir algo más pero al escuchar el sonido de los tacones de Galaxia, calló y regresó a su revista. Pero ya no leía las curiosidades, ahora pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba ver su reflejo en ciertos ojos zafiro…

..:sSsSsSs::..

Seiya colgó después de varios timbrazos y resignado se desplomó en el sillón, era la quinta vez que le hablaba a Serena, y ella no le contestaba. Sabía que era su culpa por no haberla buscado antes y también estaba muy arrepentido. Desde su último encuentro, había quedado furioso consigo mismo y más aún con Darien. Pero el paso de los días hizo que ese rencor contra su amigo se disipara y que en su mente sólo se encontrara Serena.

Volvió a mirar su teléfono, hubiera marcado una vez más, pero la pila de trabajos que tenía enfrente, lo hizo recordar que en su nuevo semestre, tenía nuevos alumnos y nuevos pendientes.

Realmente no quería calificar, se sentía frustrado y muy confundido, así que marcó un par de números más y esperó a que su mejor amiga contestara.

"Hola?"

"Kakyuu, hola, ¿tienes tiempo?"

"Seiya! Este no es el momento…"

"Sucede algo?"

"Dentro de poco nacerá el bebé de Molly."

A Seiya se le heló la sangre al oírla "¿Está Serena allí?"

"Sí, pero realmente no creo que sea el momento"

"Voy para allá"

..::sSsSsSs::..

Kakyuu no tuvo tiempo de advertir de la presencia de Galaxia, pero prefirió no darle importancia cuando vió salir a una enfermera.

"Ya nació la niña"

El bullicio no se hizo esperar y alrededor de 10 minutos después, Serena estaba dando brinquitos afuera de la sala. Masato salió con lágrimas en los ojos

"Molly está descansando… es… hermosa" Se dirigió a Serena y a Kakyuu "Muchas gracias por todo…"

Serena sonrió y abrazó a su amigo. "Felicidades, les deseo lo mejor" Cuando se separó, dio un respingo al ver a Seiya recargado en el marco de la puerta, lidiando con Galaxia. Kakyuu estaba muy ocupada hablando con otras personas, así que con sigilo, se acercó un poco para oír su conversación.

"..Le sugiero que no busque más problemas, entonces"

"Esperaré afuera" terminó por decir Seiya. "Le pediré a una enfermera que llame al doctor Chiba cuando termine"

Serena apretó los puños, como odiaba a ese doctor de pacotilla…

..::sSsSsSs::..

Después de un rato en sala de espera, Darien salió de su intervención quirúrgica y se topó con los familiares y amigos de Molly. Al hacerlo, encontró a Serena.

"_Es una chica linda después de todo_" pensó mientras se acercaba a Galaxia "La condición de su sobrina es estable, pronto se recuperará, sólo necesita reposo, sus sueros están bien suministrados"

"¿Y la niña?"

"Pasará un día en la encubadora, nada de qué preocuparse, sólo son medidas de precaución, en breve, Molly será trasladada a otro cuarto"

Darien suspiró mientras buscaba con la mirada a esa rubia, pero no la encontró. Desconcertado, divagó entre la sala, era como si la chiquilla hubiera desaparecido.

"¿Doctor Chiba?" lo interrumpió una enfermera "El señor Kou lo espera"

Con que de eso se trataba… Seiya también estaba allí, seguramente por esa niña rubia. Apretó los puños, a él qué más le daba que su amigo estuviera con una chiquilla tan interesante y atractiva como Serena Tsukino… A él no, por supuesto.

Pero aún así, salió en busca de Seiya. Entre más rápido mejor, por alguna razón no quería encontrarlos juntos.

..::sSsSsSs::..

Serena huyó de la sala de espera en cuanto vio distraída a Galaxia. Un par de pasos y encontró a Seiya. Lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló decidida hasta salir del edificio.

"¿Serena?"

"Si Galaxia nos encuentra…"

"¿Estás aquí para sacarme?"

"Estoy aquí para hablar contigo" suspiró

"¿Quieres una malteada?"

"Que sea de doble chocolate"

Una vez acomodados en una cafetería cercana, Seiya rodeó su cintura y permitió que se recargara en su hombro "Hueles rico"

Serena rió "Tú también, pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar. Seiya, realmente te extrañé en todo este tiempo, pero, sé que esta relación no está bien. Sea por la razón que sea, nunca podemos estar juntos y nunca falta ocasión para que alguien nos haga pasar un mal rato"

"Lo sé, pero no quiero precipitarme y causarte más problemas"

"No sé porqué tardaste tanto en volver a buscarme" dijo ignorando su comentario "Esperé y esperé, pero nada pasaba, sólo sé que preferí ignorar tu ausencia a enfrentarla"

"Perdóname, creí que estando lejos de ti lograría evitarte problemas"

"Seiya, no me importa lo que una señora piense de mí o lo que mis padres crean correcto o no. Pero odio llorar, y tú me has hecho llorar mucho"

"Pero sabes que no es mi intención!" dijo levantándole el mentón "Prefiero verte sonreír…"

"Seiya… no tenemos tiempo para citas… sólo quiero dejar las cosas en claro, como debió haber sido desde el inicio"

Asintió "Lo sé. ¿Sabes?--" Seiya paró en seco al ver entrar a Darien, pero en lugar de soltar a la chica, se aferró más a su cintura "¿Cómo está Molly"

"Como debe estar, la niña está en perfectas condiciones y el padre está descansando también" Al decir esto miró a Serena, quien mantenía una mirada desafiante. "Por cierto, niña, tu maestra te busca"

Seiya sintió cómo se le tensaban los músculos y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo por evitarlo, dejó que Serena hablara "¿Has venido desde el hospital sólo para dar mensajes estúpidos, o es que eres tan malo en lo que haces, que no les haces falta?"

Darien mostró su indignación pronto "Deberías de educarla mejor, Seiya. Pero ¿qué se puede esperar de alguien como tú? ¿Qué la premies con dulces por cada examen que pase?"

De un momento a otro, Darien sintió una extraña calidez en su mejilla mientras un dolor lo hacía desubicarse. Serena estaba frente a él, enojada, con la respiración agitada y encolerizada, aún con la mano en el aire.

"Si no haz tenido suficiente, dime y te dejo igual el otro lado"

Seiya se levantó y la tomó del brazo "Vamos, Molly debe estar esperando"

..::sSsSsSs::..

Molly despertó confundida, a su alrededor habían muchas flores y postales. Su mano estaba cálida, juraría que Masato había estado con ella.

"Hola" saludó Galaxia.

"Hola, tía" dijo esquivando la mirada.

"Molly… es una niña hermosa"

"Gracias…" Poco a poco, la joven agachó la mirada y mientras apretaba la sábana con sus manos, comenzó a llorar.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la mujer acariciando su cabello "¿Molly?"

"Es que… ella no merece esto…" decía entre suspiros

"Tranquila, no pasa nada" Sentenció "Estoy segura de que será una pequeña feliz"

"¿Y si sucede lo mismo que con mamá?" comenzó a llorar aún más.

"A diferencia de tu madre, tú tienes mi apoyo" sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo Galaxia.

"Pero…"

"Sé que he sido muy dura contigo, Molly. Pero todo tiene un motivo, y tú hiciste un error, por lo tanto, tenías que encarar las consecuencias." Molly asintió "Ahora que todo el embarazo ha pasado, podrás regresar a clases y la niña puede estar conmigo"

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Molly no entendía como era que de un día para otro, su tía la apoyaba, tanto que desconfiaba de su cordura.

"Porque soy tu tía y te quiero. Molly, nadie es perfecto. Sé que necesitarás mi ayuda y sé que me arrepentiría toda la vida si no te ayudara… Porque dudo mucho que esa amiga que tienes pueda ayudarte en algo con lo…"

"Tía, por favor. Serena no es lo que tu piensas, tú misma lo dijiste, nadie es perfecto"

"Pero ella está cometiendo un error"

"Al igual que yo lo cometí. Enamorarse de alguien mayor no es malo."

"No le veo caso hablar de eso aquí y ahora, querida. En otra ocasión tal vez" Molly aún tenía el entrecejo fruncido pero accedió "Tengo un compromiso, pero vendré en la noche"

"Gracias, tía"

Galaxia se acercó a su sobrina y le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro "Descansa"

..::sSsSsSs::..

"Por favor, Serena, cálmate!"

"Es que no es justo!! Ese idiota se ha metido entre nosotros varias veces y no me quedaré cruzada de brazos esperando a que me vuelva a insultar. ¿Sabes, Seiya? No es lindo que te llamen una cualquiera!"

Seiya la tomó por los hombros y la abrazó "Claro que no lo eres" decía acariciando su cabello "La verdad es que jamás se había comportado así Darien. Pero a este paso no se salvará de una golpiza"

"¿Seiya?"

"Dime"

"¿Quieres estar conmigo?"

"Por supuesto"

"Entonces arregla esto, ayúdame a arreglar todo" Lo miró suplicante "Quiero pensar que sí soy especial para ti y que todo esto vale la pena"

"Lo eres"

"Entonces, termina con toda esta estupidez. Estoy harta de ser el blanco de todas las miradas, de no poder tener una relación estable contigo y de esa bruja! Ya alucino a mis padres, Mina me ayuda mucho, pero no es suficiente"

"Tal vez si hablo con ellos…"

"No, Seiya. Es decir, sí estaría bien, pero el problema no es por mis padres, el problema es por la escuela"

"¿Quieres que hable con Galaxia?" Serena asintió "¿Y después me tiro a un pozo?" Rió, pero al parecer Serena se enfadó "Era broma!" Se aclaró la garganta "Pues… no lo sé, tal vez ahora que tiene un sobrino, se le derrita el corazón de hielo…"

"Es niña"

"Cierto. Bueno, mañana pasaré a su oficina"

"Gracias!" le dio un beso y tomó su mano "Bueno, ahora por fin vamos a conocer a esa bebé"

..::sSsSsSs::..

Darien entró a su casa azotando la puerta logrando un pequeño grito por parte de su hija.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó alarmada su esposa. Setsuna, ignorada, subió detrás de su esposo hacia su habitación "¿Darien?"

"Tuve un mal día, quiero descansar"

"Espera un momento, ¿sucedió algo con el parto?"

"Dije que quiero descansar!"

Setsuna calló. Jamás en su matrimonio había sido tratada de ese modo. Se sintió humillada y hubiera querido gritar de frustración, pero un par de ojos abiertos de par en par la sacaron de sus pensamientos "Hotaru"

"¿Papá está enojado?"

"No, cariño. Está cansado" sonrió "Supongo que no querrá comer, así que por qué no comenzamos nosotras?"

"¿Me puedo comer su pasta?"

"Tal vez" Sonrió al verla bajar corriendo las escaleras, pero ella no se movió; el comportamiento de Darien era muy extraño, primero la apatía, luego los gritos, eso no iba nada bien… Decidida, tocó la puerta del baño "Te dejo las toallas y cuando quieras comer, baja"

Sin decir más, bajó las escaleras. Iba a servir, cuando tocaron el timbre "Hola, Setsuna"

"Rei!, pasa"

"¿Los interrumpo en la comida?"

"Para nada, ¿tu gustas?"

"Claro!" sonrió "¿Y mi hermano?"

"Está tomando un baño, está muy cansado"

"Supongo que sí, pero su trabajo fue magnífico. La pequeña está hermosa"

"¿Hubo alguna complicación?"

Rei sonrió "Ninguna, seguramente para mañana, Molly sale del hospital" Rei no notó la expresión de confusión de su cuñada y siguió hablando "Estoy pensando en qué regalarle, me gustó un vestidito rojo que vi"

"Yo quiero verla!" sonrió Hotaru "¿Puedo ir?"

"Si mamá quiere sí" contestó Rei animada

"¿Puedo mamá?" No hubo respuesta, Setsuna estaba seria "¿Mamá?"

"Eh.. claro, podríamos acompañar a tu padre mañana que la dé de alta"

Hotaru sonrió y comió animada, pero Rei miró fijamente a la mujer que tenía enfrente "¿Hotaru, podrías decirle a Darien que vine?"

"Sip" Y corriendo, la niña se perdió de vista

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, Rei. Sólo me preocupó un poco el cansancio de Darien, tal vez necesite unas vacaciones"

"Puede ser, pero descuida, mi hermano sabe lo que hace. Y mientras esté contigo y Hotaru, no puede pedir más" le guiñó un ojo.

Pero Setsuna sólo sonrió por fuera, la verdad es que ahora creía que sólo era Hotaru.

..::sSsSsSs::..

"Vaya, hasta que apareces, Serena"

"Perdón, Molly. Seiya y yo tuvimos una complicación"

"Descuida"

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Adolorida, cansada y encerrada" sonrió "Pero feliz, es hermosa"

"Salió a su madre" interrumpió Masato, quien se acercó a Molly y besó sus labios "Dice la enfermera que es posible que mañana ya estemos en casa"

Molly asintió "Serena, ¿de verdad está bien?"

"Claro" sonrió "Habrá mucho espacio en el departamento si tiramos toda esa basura del curso pasado"

Los cuatro rieron "Gracias, Sere. La señorita Kakyuu y mi tía también se ofrecieron para ayudarme con ella. No sé cómo agradecerles"

"¿Tu tía?" Preguntó interesado Seiya

"Sí, mi tía Galaxia. Ella dice que cuando regrese a clases, podré dejarle a mi niña"

Seiya alzó una ceja "Parece ser que le hemos encontrado un punto débil, ¿no es así?"

Serena le dio un codazo pero Molly rió. "Esperemos que sí y que con eso se le olvide un poco… ya saben"

"Yo también espero eso" Decía Serena resignada mientras miraba el reloj "Bueno, creo que es tiempo de que nos vayamos, no queremos causarte problemas"

"Gracias por venir, y por las flores"

"Descansa, Molly"

Serena salió de la sala y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Seiya. "¿Aún sigue en pie la malteada?" dijo recordando la intervención de Darien y su fracaso absoluto al ni siquiera pedir su bebida.

"No. Mejor vamos a tu casa y preparamos la cena completa"

"Sólo sería bueno para ir por mi celular. Pero aún es temprano para cenar"

"Era por eso que no me contestabas…" dijo más para sí que para ella "Bueno, en todo caso no vamos a llegar a cocinar, ¿o sí?"

..::sSsSsSs::..

Setsuna y Rei tomaban café en la sala. Darien no había bajado incluso después de las llamadas de su hija, y decidieron esperarlo mientras Hotaru terminaba su tarea.

"¿Mañana tienes clases?"

"Sí, salgo a la una"

"Si quieres puedo pasar por ti y vamos juntas a comprarle el vestido"

"Sí, me parece bien, así tú también le compras algo" rió

"Ay, Rei. No creo que pueda hacerlo, pero si encuentro algo que pueda costear, con gusto se lo compraré"

"¿Hay algún problema?"

"Descuida, nada grave. Es sólo que la escuela de Hotaru ha subido un poco los precios"

"Ya veo. Pero sabes que cuando quieran, puedo prestarles. Papá todavía me da dinero a mí"

"Gracias, no te apures" sonrió "¿Quieres otra taza?"

"Sí, pero es tarde y aún no termino un trabajo. Mejor mañana." Se puso de pie y justo en ese momento Darien bajó "Vaya! Ya era tiempo de que aparecieras! Con razón tienen muchos gastos, tardaste mil horas en la tina!"

Pero su hermano la ignoró "¿Está caliente mi comida?"

Ambas mujeres se miraron extrañadas "Sí, enseguida te sirvo"

"Bueno, me retiro entonces" dijo la pelinegra antes de besar a su sobrina y prometerle una salida.

"¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?" Preguntó Setsuna llegando a la cocina.

"Tuve un mal día es todo"

"¿Complicaciones con el trabajo?"

"Sí, el parto me dejó exhausto" Mintió y Setsuna lo supo. Algo le ocultaba

"Bueno, te daré un masaje"

Darien sintió los dedos de su esposa sobre sus sienes y por un momento cerró los ojos, quería olvidar el tremendo golpe que esa chiquilla le dio en la cara. Estaba enojado consigo mismo porque pudo anticiparlo y no hizo nada. Incluso después pudo reclamarle y no hizo nada. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y se encontró con Serena… no, era Setsuna.

"_Me estoy volviendo loco_" pensó

"Trata de calmarte, te estás tensando"

"No necesito que hagas esto"

Irritada, lo soltó. "Bien, hice todo lo que pude, pero cuando eres necio, eres necio" se lavó las manos en el fregadero y después de secarse, le aventó la toalla. "Ni siquiera tienes decencia frente a tu hija, no esperes que también la tengamos nosotras"

Sin decir más salió de la cocina y revisó la tarea de su hija. Hotaru sonreía, estaba orgullosa de su trabajo y totalmente ausente de lo que sucedía entre sus padres, pidió permiso para ver la televisión.

Setsuna la acompañó, pero hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder encerrarse y gritar, o al menos poder hablar con Michiru. Tendría que esperar al siguiente día para verla. Tal vez ella entendiera la pesadilla que comenzaba a ser su matrimonio.

..::sSsSsSs::..

**Hola!!!**

**Bueno… ya subí capítulo, de verdad no tengo palabras para disculparme por las demoras… pero aquí estoy. Gracias a todas por todos sus comentarios y también a todas las chicas que aportan sus posts en el foro. YA SOMOS EL NÚMERO UNO!!!!! Por algo debe ser no?! Gracias a todas!!!**

**Bueno, regresando un poco al capítulo, espero que les vaya gustando la historia, está dando giros, pero es que así es la vida, y Serena y Seiya sabrán pasar por todo esto.**

**Nuevamente, todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos, no guardo rencores hacia las cosas que no merecen ser tomadas en cuenta. **

**Resuri-chan.**

**Pd… me cambié el nombre, porque realmente estoy muy orgullosa de ser una fan SerenaxSeiya. **


	11. Oportunidad

Bueno pues, Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation, nada es mío. ¡Sólo las locuras aquí presentadas!

Este capi va para Les y para Vicky GRACIAS CHICAS

* * *

**No quiero conocerte.**

**Capítulo XI.**

**Oportunidad.**

* * *

Ambos chicos entraron en el departamento con algo de pereza, acomodándose en el sofá de inmediato, uno al lado del otro. Aún era temprano, la tarde parecía estar en su punto más naranja como una despedida antes de caer la noche 

"¿Aburrida?"

"No, sólo pensaba un poco"

"¿En mí?"

Serena rió, pero luego de ver la mirada expectante de Seiya, suspiró.

"A veces me pregunto que sería de mi vida sin ti" murmuró casi para sí la rubia mientras enterraba su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de Seiya. De pronto, tenía toda la cara roja debido a los numerosos besos que recibía en su cuello. Entrecerrando los ojos soltó un suspiro.

"¿Y bien?"

"Seiya…"

"¿Sería mejor o peor?" insistió mientras mordía discretamente su lóbulo.

Negó ahogando un suspiro "Sería diferente"

Seiya se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos. "Para mí ha sido lo mejor" terminó con una sonrisa. Gesto que imitó la chica antes de abrazarlo.

"Sé que no lo digo muy seguido. pero te quiero, Seiya. Mucho"

Despacio el pelinegro se dio su tiempo de deslizar su mano por la cintura de Serena mientras besaba sus labios con dulzura como respuesta a lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Mañana hablaré con ella, lo prometo." Volvió a besarla esta vez brevemente "Pero ahora sólo déjame estar contigo"

Serena asintió con una sonrisa¿y cómo no hacerlo si el chico de tus sueños resulta ser cada día más perfecto?

Con caricias suaves en el pelo y un par de besos delicados, Seiya la recostó en el sillón, tomándose el tiempo para mirarla entre roce y roce. Ambos sonreían con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras delicadamente, Serena desató su pelo.

Un beso más, esta vez sensual. Seiya bajó por su cuello y al toparse con la tela, comenzó a desabrocharla. El rostro de la chica no podía estar más sonrojado y en un arrebato de pena, cubrió su cara con un cojín. Seiya lo retiró y se topó con una mirada cohibida. Iba a decir algo cuando dos finos dedos taparon sus labios.

"Sé que es ridículo, pero me da un poco de pena"

Después de regalarle una tranquilizadora sonrisa, la besó "No tienes por qué"

"Lo sé" dijo cerrando los ojos "tal vez sería mejor si vamos a mi cuarto"

Al levantarse, la tela de su blusa resbaló pero no tuvo tiempo de incorporarla pues Seiya la abrazó por la espalda, besando la blanca piel de sus hombros. Al entrar al cuarto, Serena lo guió hasta su cama.

"¿Segura?"

Ella asintió, retirando lo que quedaba de su prenda y recibió un nuevo beso. Seiya desabrochó su camisa permitiendo que Serena recorriera su torso y abdomen. Sus caricias eran un poco torpes, pero eso le resultaba lindo a él.

El nerviosismo de Serena iba en aumento, primero al sentir caricias sobre su ropa, después sobre su piel. Era algo nuevo y le daba miedo, pero también algo bastante agradable, las sábanas ayudaban a cubrir un poco y eso le daba más confianza. Además, Seiya no dejaba de besarla y eso la hacía disfrutar aún más el encuentro.

Despacio sintió la suavidad de la tela de su falda al deslizarse por sus pies, tensándose un poco ante la idea de ser vista semidesnuda. Dio un respingo al sentir los labios de Seiya cerca de su rodilla y fue cerrando los ojos ante el placer que le provocaba sentir sus besos que enmarcaban cada área de su vientre y pecho.

Instantes después, el joven se acercaba a ella con suavidad para tocar la punta de su nariz con un gesto cariñoso y acariciar su cabello con delicadeza.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó suavemente mientras insistía en acariciar sus cabellos dorados

"Creo que es frustrante para ti, pero, es la primera vez que estoy con alguien _así_"

Totalmente contrario a lo que Serena creyó, Seiya besó sus labios mientras sonreía "Lo sé, pero no es frustrante, me resulta encantador. Eres especial, Serena, contrario a lo que puedan creer otras personas, yo no te veo únicamente como una mujer, tienes mucho talento y un gran corazón. Pero también debo aceptar que además de todo eso, eres muy bella"

Serena rió un tanto nerviosa pero asintió y se permitió acariciar su rostro antes de tomar su mano entre las suyas y colocarla en el borde del sostén. "Enséñame"

La sensualidad en esa simple palabra lo incitó a jalar de la prenda con rapidez dejando en su lugar un rastro de besos que enloquecían a la rubia. Los masculinos dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por su vientre y cintura mientras él se deleitaba con su cuello.

Lentamente Serena se atrevió a responder a tanta caricia de la misma manera, en unos instantes, la ropa yacía revuelta entre ellos y el suelo. Con la penúltima prenda retirada, Serena buscó refugio entre las sábanas, pero una mano la retuvo por la espalda.

"¿En verdad crees que dejaré esconderte?" Serena suspiró al recibir sus labios con los suyos y cerrar los ojos ante la intensidad del beso. En ese momento sintió caricias en sus pechos y un brazo reteniéndola por la cintura. No es que se sintiera atrapada, simplemente temblaba por el nerviosismo que azotaba en su estómago. "Tranquila" dijo frotando suavemente su mano alrededor de uno de sus hombros "Juro que no te voy a lastimar"

Al escuchar su voz tan tranquila y segura, se estremeció, hasta cierto punto, su mente no procesaba todo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero prefería no decir gran cosa, sino acariciar la firme piel que la apresaba sobre el colchón. Al principio ahogaba todo sonido en su garganta por pena a ser escuchada pero para esos momentos su garganta se había negado a callar y Seiya se estremecía al sentir el cálido aliento en su oido.

Sólo quedaba una prenda que cubría algo de su intimidad, pero Seiya no tenía prisa alguna, por el contrario se recostó tranquilamente sobre ella abrazándose a su cintura y reposando su cabeza en su pecho. "Eres tan cálida…" suspiró mientras avanzaba por su vientre con dos de sus dedos como si estuviera caminando, llegando hasta su ombligo y luego hasta su cuello.

"Haces cosquillas"

"No tiembles" besó su mejilla, "Te amo"

Serena abrió sus ojos de par en par sólo por un instante, al siguiente en sus ojos había un brillo nuevo, y sus mejillas se teñían de rosa, recibió con ternura aquellas manos que buscaron su cuello con locura y ese par de labios que dejaba enrojecidos a los suyos. Esta vez no dejó de sentir los besos de Seiya ni por un segundo, la besó sólo en los labios y fue en ese instante que retiró su ropa íntima, Serena no rompió el beso, por el contrario aumentó el ritmo de caricias en su espalda y sintió cómo seiya comenzaba a separar sus rodillas.

Por fin se separó de ella.

"Estoy lista" dijo tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios ahora hinchados.

"No cierres los ojos"

Serena obedeció, sintiendo que en su vientre algo estaba por explotar, miraba a Seiya a los ojos, sintió que todo el cuerpo se le tensaba cuando hubo un primer contacto, pero trató de calmarse al retener las sábanas con fuerza, quería apretar más bien los ojos pero no lo hizo, pronto sintió las manos de Seiya entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos y pedirle de esa forma que descargara su tensión en él y así lo hizo, se sentía extraña, nerviosa e incluso mareada, ya le habían dicho que sentiría dolor, y lo estaba esperando, pero no pasó.

La incomodidad fue desapareciendo lentamente incitándola a besarlo nuevamente, Seiya sonrió un poco más relajado al sentir su caricia, al parecer no había pasado dolor, y eso lo reconfortaba. A pesar de sus experiencias pasadas, esta vez él mismo había estado nervioso.

No que Serena lo fuera a notar, pues ella misma se encontraba en esa situación, pero por primera vez no pensaba en él, sino en la otra persona y se había tomado el tiempo necesario para hacérselo ver. Y al parecer, había funcionado.

Serena se debatía entre huir o quedarse allí porque las sensaciones que tenía comenzaban a asfixiarla y por la cara de Seiya, él pasaba por lo mismo, apretó su cuerpo más al de Seiya mientras arqueaba inconcientemente su espalda, sintiendo su cabello deslizarse sobre su espalda en una caricia extraña. Pasó sus brazos de la cintura del chico a su cuello y lo besó con intensidad, si ella misma se hubiera visto hacer eso hubiera dicho que estaba loca, pero en esos momentos su máxima preocupación era la de romper esa tensión que la asediaba

Después de unos instantes, Seiya rompió el beso con un murmuro ronco mientras ella enterraba sus dedos en los hombros que tenía enfrente, doblándose un poco más hacia atrás y dejando caer su cabeza sobre la cabecera.

Eso había sido lo más placentero en toda su vida.

..::sSsSsSs::..

Setsuna caminaba distante por la calle al lado de su cuñada, iba cargando una pequeña bolsa de asa que contenía una linda pijama de bebé para dormir, Rei a su lado llevaba tres bolsas más, una con el famoso vestido rojo y otras dos con accesorios, al parecer la hermana de Darien había tenido un muy buen día y se mostraba emocionada por el nacimiento de su amiga.

"¿Crees que le guste?" preguntaba con una amplia sonrisa

"Seguro, además todo lo que elegiste es muy útil, Yo en cambio…" no terminó la oración, no hacía falta, además en cuanto comenzó la idea, se arrepintió de decirla.

"Vamos, querida. Le gustará. Es muy linda y el pato está precioso. Normalmente tienen osos o conejos, un pato es más lindo." Señaló con un dedo a lo que la mujer sólo medio sonrió.

"A Hotaru le encantaban los patos de pequeña, por eso en cuanto lo vi quise comprarlo, además, puedo costearlo" suspiró borrando la sonrisa que había formado su cuñada "Sólo espero que Darien no se moleste"

"Verás que no, podrá haber sido grosero ayer pero seguro que hoy está de buen humor y te pide disculpas, a su modo, claro" agregó de inmediato "Porque así son ellos"

"¿Quiénes?"

"Los hombres." Dijo como si fuera algo obvio "Siempre hacen las cosas como ellos creen que está bien, son unos mensos" Dijo con una ligera vena en la cabeza.

Setsuna rió. "En eso tienes mucha razón, linda" Trató de sonreír lo más sinceramente posible, no quería hacer sentir mal a Rei, siempre fue una niña ejemplar. Y de las mejores cosas que le pudo haber pasado al casarse con Darien fue estar con ella.

"Claro que la tengo, por cierto¿iremos por Hotaru? Ya quiero verla, le prometí un helado¿recuerdas?"

Setsuna afirmó con la cabeza, esta vez no sonrió, pensó en su hija, aquella preciosa niña que había significado el mundo para ella y le habría enseñado una nueva forma incondicional de amar a otra persona.

Tenía que arreglar sus problemas, llamaría a Michiru en cuanto pudiera librarse de Rei, y al ver que saldría con su hija, podría haber una posibilidad esa misma tarde.

..::sSsSsSs::..

Era el cuarto café que tomaba y seguía sintiéndose apagado, lujo que no podía darse en momentos como ese en el que debía atender a pacientes graves. Pero no pudo dormir bien, desde el reproche de Setsuna todo empeoró, subiendo a su cuarto su esposa había cerrado la puerta con llave y durmió en el cuarto de visitas, una cama diferente a la suya fría y sola. O al menos lo fue hasta que pensó en esa chiquilla.

Se frotó los ojos con desesperación, no había dormido bien, fue muy poco su tiempo de descanso y había tenido frío, cómo debería saber dónde encontrar cobijas, eso lo sabía Setsuna y en ese cuarto sólo encontró toallas apiladas y adornos para las festividades.

Gruñó nuevamente mientras tiraba el vaso desechable.

"Buenas tardes doctor" saludo cortésmente Masato en cuanto lo vio entrar

Darien sólo asintió "¿Cómo te encuentras, Molly?"

"Yo me siento muy bien" dijo ella sonrojada mientras cargaba a su bebé "Y creo que ella también, es muy linda"

"¿Le han suministrado bien sus medicamentos?" preguntó a la enfermera ignorando el comentario de Molly

"Así es, Doctor" Respondió la aludida "Está lista" acto seguido entregaron un papel a Darien para que firmara.

"Por cierto, doctor" se atrevió a decir Molly una vez salido la enfermera "Muchas gracias por el obsequio"

Darien pareció desconcertado "¿Perdón?"

Masato se aclaró la garganta, no era muy bueno con las palabras "Su esposa vino hace un momento en la hora de visitas y nos dio el obsequio. Muchas gracias"

Darien miró entonces cuatro bolsas de regalo que señalaban con la mirada, "No fue nada" dijo finalmente antes de apretar los labios y salir furioso del cubículo.

Al hacerlo, se encontró con un par de ojos que anhelantes se acercaban a él con rapidez

"¡¡Papi!!"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo negándole el abrazo

"Espero a Rei" sonrió "¿Viste lo que mamá compró¡¡tenía patitos!!"

Su padre no parecía entender nada pero Hotaru seguía sonriente. "¿Y tu mamá?"

"No sé" se encogió de hombros "Se fue para allá y dijo que volvería en unos minutos"

Darien suspiró con resignación "Bueno, espérala y avísenme cuando se vayan"

"¿Pero y tú?"

"Regresaré a la casa en la tarde"

La niña apagó su mirada "Rei dijo que nos invitaría a comer y después pasaríamos por un helado"

"Suena bien, ve con ella, te veré en la tarde, nena" dijo besando su frente "Ahora, tengo que trabajar"

Hotaru se separó de él con una mirada triste y lo vio partir en la misma dirección que vio partir a su madre.

..::sSsSsSs::..

Seiya caminaba nervioso, no negaba que estaba feliz de haber despertado junto a Serena, de hecho se sentía muy feliz y tenía buenos motivos para encarar a Galaxia, así que se armó de valor y pidió permiso para entrar a verla.

De inmediato lo pasaron no sin antes advertirle que tenía que contaba con poco tiempo, así que se alisó la corbata y entró.

"Buenas tardes, profesora"

"Profesor Kou¿a qué debo su visita? Siéntese por favor"

"Gracias" dijo obedeciendo "Verá, quería hablar con usted al respecto de todo que ha pasado con Serena Tsukino"

De inmediato los labios de la mujer se tensaron un poco

"¿Habla en serio?"

Seiya apretó los puños sin ser visto por ella, necesitaba encararla, no le preocupaba su condición como profesor, tenía buenos contactos, pero definitivamente Serena no corría con la misma suerte.

"Así es, verá. Primero que nada quiero pedirle una disculpa"

Galaxia se quitó los lentes que seguramente estaba usando para leer los numerosos papeles en su escritorio y reposando ambos brazos sobre el mismo, dio a entender que había captado su atención "¿Disculpa, dice?"

"Sé que fui un irresponsable al haber hecho lo que hice aquí hace tiempo"

"Besar a su alumna"

Seiya asintió "Estoy conciente de mi error al no explicarle antes la situación. Verá, Serena Tsukino y yo compartimos una relación seria que no lleva vínculo alguno con la universidad"

"¿Quiere decirme que desde un principio había una relación formal en cuestión?"

"No, he de aceptar que la conocí aquí, pero resulta ser que no sólo convivo con ella en la escuela, amistades y familiares también tienen relación directa con ella, mi amiga de la infancia resultó ser su vecina, su compañera de cuarto es paciente de mi mejor amigo y--"

"Y mi sobrina, lo sé. Pero no se trata de eso profesor, lo que estamos respaldando aquí es la reputación de la facultad, no queremos rumores, chismes ni historias falsas que opaquen el prestigio de la institución"

"Entiendo, por eso mismo es que quiero pedirle una disculpa a usted como persona, pues sé que hemos infringido esa normatividad, pero por eso mismo quiero hacer mi punto más claro aún"

"Proceda"

"Si le es imposible al departamento aceptar la relación, y por ello me refiero a dejar de mandar cartas a su familia o detener las actas de conducta; me veré obligado a firmar mi renuncia"

..::sSsSsSs::..

Darien observó a su esposa colgar el teléfono desde que dio la vuelta al corredor, pero al acercarse, ella lo negó.

"¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando?"

"¿No me vas a saludar?" Dijo ella triste

"¿Después de dejarme afuera toda la noche te atreves a malgastar el dinero, a traer a Hotaru y negarme que estuviste hablando por teléfono?" Si no estuvieran en un lugar público, Setsuna sabría que en lugar de murmuros histéricos habría gritos y lágrimas.

"La puerta nunca estuvo cerrada" se defendió "Al parecer preferiste dormir sólo a dormir conmigo" dijo ofendida "¿malgastar el dinero es tener detalle con una persona que lo necesita?" Negó con la cabeza decepcionada "Hotaru estaba emocionada por verte¿qué le has dicho?"

"No soy ningún mentiroso, Setsuna" dijo mirándola seriamente "Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no veo que tú hagas el tuyo. Tal vez tú creas que el dinero viene fácilmente pero yo no, así que te prohibo que vuelvas a malgastarlo de esa forma. Llévate a Hotaru, las veré en casa a las seis"

Dijo dada por terminada la conversación y dando un par de pasos

"Sales a las tres" dijo elevando la voz ahora quebrada

Darien se volteó para mirarla, pero regresó a su camino con los labios aún más tensos que antes. Setsuna por su parte se recargó sobre la pared a llorar, al menos Michiru había dicho que pasaba por ella en 10 minutos

..::sSsSsSs::..

"Déjeme darle un consejo, profesor" dijo recargándose un poco hacia el escritorio "No se fie de las apariencias" hizo una mueca de disgusto "¿vale la pena perder un trabajo digno y muy bien pagado por un par de ojos lindos?"

"Tiene ojos lindos, lo acepto. Pero me parece que mis motivos son claros, y no están a discusión, Soy una persona adicta a las cosas bien hechas y organizadas"

"Por eso fue que obtuvo el empleo" le recordó con frialdad

"Gracias, pero prefiero creer que es por mi capacidad de dar una asignatura difícil" Tosió con un poco de incomodidad ante la mirada incrédula de la mujer "El caso es que si usted no se compromete conmigo a dejar de intervenir en mis asuntos personales por temor a que interfieran con sus asuntos académicos, será mejor para todos el firmar"

Galaxia suspiró "Acepto que debería comenzar a tramitar el papeleo" hizo una pausa que a Seiya le pareció eterna "Sin embargo, reconozco cuando hay un buen profesor, no sólo por las estadísticas de mejoramiento, sino por observar su forma de trabajo, así que no puedo hacerlo"

Seiya sonrió un poco apenado "Se lo agradezco"

"Pero a cambio, quiero ver que esa chiquilla mejore su promedio y sea de la misma calidad de persona y profesionista que usted, mis expectativas son altas, lo sabe. Así que esperaré lo mejor de ella, si en este semestre venidero no cumple con la calificación máxima, no dudaré en tramitar sus papeles"

Seiya tragó saliva discretamente mientras asentía. Si había una oportunidad para Serena y él sin salir de esa universidad, la tomaría a toda costa, Serena era hábil, sólo era cuestión de dedicarle más tiempo a sus estudios.

Sonrió para sus adentros, había algo de esperanza.

"Muchas gracias, me retiro entonces"

"¿Va a verla?"

"Eh…"

"Mi sobrina se acomodará pronto en su departamento, quisiera darle algo pero tal vez no tenga tiempo suficiente"

"¿Entonces quiere que lo lleve?"

"Si me hiciera el favor se lo agradecería"

Quince minutos después, Seiya arrancaba su coche con un enorme oso de peluche en el asiento trasero y una vergüenza impresionante después de haberlo subido ante las miradas de varios espectadores.

..::sSsSsSs::..

..::Dos semanas después::..

"¿…Otra vez?" preguntaba Michiru con visible indignación por el teléfono "No te preocupes, puedes venir" dijo mirando a Haruka con mirada suplicante al decir las últimas palabras "Te espero, amiga"

"¿Y ahora qué pasó?"

"Setsuna sigue con problemas"

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" preguntó Haruka con frustración mal escondida

"No, Setsuna sabe, y no hay problema por eso" dijo acercándose a ella "Además, quiero estar contigo" dijo abrazándola con cariño.

La elegante chica sonrió más al sentir que era correspondida y se aferró a aquél abrazo. Así se mantuvieron un por unos momentos hasta que el sonido de su horno de microondas señaló que las palomitas estaban listas.

"Creo que las películas tendrán que esperar"

"Tal vez, pero no será mucho, lo prometo"

"A todo esto¿ahora qué le hizo ese imbécil?

"No lo sé, pero su voz no sonaba nada bien, según recuerdo los últimos días han sido disputas sobre dinero, sobre cansancio y otras cosas más, todas absurdas por supuesto"

"Es un imbécil"

"Haruka, por favor. Darien es amigo de la familia, seguramente está pasando un mal momento"

La chica suspiró "Seguro, después de todo no son mis asuntos" dijo con resignación justo antes de escuchar el timbre.

Michiru abrió rápido la puerta y ambas chicas observaron entrar a Setsuna con unos ojos hinchados llenos de lágrimas

Fue muy rápido su llegada pero ninguna de las mujeres prestó atención a ese detalle.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Me dio una bofetada" dijo temblando de coraje y tristeza "Dijo que dejara de salir con Rei porque sólo era pérdida de tiempo y dinero" habló recordando con pesar "Le dije que al menos yo respondía por él frente a su hermana porque Rei siempre lo ha buscado y él no está para ella, también dije que fue por Hotaru, para sacarla de la casa y que respirara otro aire. Verás amiga, Hotaru ha estado encerrada desde el día en que fue al hospital"

Michiru negó con la cabeza "¿Se lo dijiste?"

Ella movió la cabeza con indignación "Como si no lo supiera.. Sí se lo dije"

"¿Y entonces?"

"Azotó su mano contra mí diciendo que era una desconsiderada, luego subí al coche y te hablé"

Haruka se abstenía de decir cosa alguna, pero realmente lo sentía por ella.

"Tranquila" decía Michiru abrazándola "Todo se aclarará, verás que sólo es un periodo de inestabilidad, él sabe que lo quieres y pronto se dará cuenta de lo mal que está actuando"

"Gracias, bueno, tal vez deba retirarme, tengo que comprar la despensa"

"¿Quieres que te acompañemos?"

"No es necesario" agregó con una sonrisa y sus ojos ya secos " Un poco de maquillaje y nadie lo notará, además, ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias."

"Cuando quieras"

Después de una breve despedida, nuevamente quedaron solas las chicas

"Tenías razón, fue breve. Pero ya no quiero ver la película, creo que se me fue el humor"

"Pero…"

"Espero que todo mejore para ella, de otra forma la única solución que veo sería el divorcio"

Michiru miró reflexiva "Espero que no. Bajo ninguna circunstancia eso sería bueno"

..::sSsSsSs::..

Serena no podía dormir con el llanto de la niña, pero más que eso reflexionaba en su vida, en la otra habitación se encontraban unos padres jóvenes con una bebé en brazos que obviamente no fue planeada, una circunstancia que ella misma reprobaba. Y no podía evitar sentirse celosa.

No porque quisiera vivir con su novio, sino porque ellos enfrentaban un verdadero problema que podía ser catalogado como escándalo y ella en cambio sólo por estar enamorada de alguien mayor que ella, le estaban complicando la existencia.

Estaba segura de lo que su novio sentía por ella, se lo había dicho y demostrado, además desde que había hablado con Galaxia parecía existir una pequeña posibilidad de apaciguar a sus padres, pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal de tener que pasar tanto por realmente una tontería.

Seiya no era mucho mayor que ella, tenían gustos en común y personalidades alegres, además de una química bastante favorable, pero nada de eso cambiaba el que fuera su profesor. O que alguna vez lo haya sido.

De cualquier modo no lo defraudaría. Tampoco al siguiente día, porque ese día enfrentarían ambos, tomados de la mano, a sus padres.

También por eso estaba nerviosa, y sus amigas no ayudaban mucho al caso, todas parecían estar encantadas con la pequeña de Molly y ella había quedado en segundo plano.

Suspiró y se levantó. Salió al pasillo teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimar el tremendo oso de peluche que no cabía en la habitación de Molly y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó agua y se refrescó la cara frotándose resignada con la toalla.

Miró su reloj, eran las 11.

Se reprochó a sí misma el tomar el teléfono entre sus manos y llamar a Seiya, pero eso no evitó su sonrisa al escuchar su voz del otro lado.

"Bien, gracias" se acomodó en el sillón "Sólo no puedo dormir"

"_Siendo sincero yo no he hecho el intento, aún no termino de checar unos archivos que me mandaron"_

Serena se mordió el labio "No quiero interrumpirte"

"_Tranquila, bombón, me alegra escucharte"_ Una sonrisa coqueta y un sonrojo aparecieron en su rostro _"Dime por qué no puedes dormir"_

"Nervios, supongo"

"_Ya"_Serena escuchó un suspiro _"Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Tus padres te quieren, sólo necesitan saber que yo también y ver que no estoy jugando contigo"_

"Ellos no creen realmente eso" se defendió suavemente "Sólo que… bueno tiene mucho que no tenía novio y mucho menos alguien más grande"

"_Y que daba clases"_ Dijo divertido _"Descuida, sabré qué decir, no tengo nada que esconder"_

"Lo sé, y perdóname por molestarte, mejor sigue trabajando en eso"

"_De hecho ya casi termino, no es molestia y por el contrario creo que quiero verte"_

"Pero ya es más tarde" dijo mirando el reloj "Además, sería mejor que descansaras ¿no?"

"_No, voy para allá, me aseguraré que puedas dormir"_

Media hora después, ambos se encontraban en la terraza asando bombones y allí duraron más tiempo.

"Será mejor entrar, ya no siento mis dedos y te estoy congelando"

Besó su mejilla "Sí, es tarde"

Al pasar por el oso de peluche Seiya la abrazó por la cintura y con un movimiento rápido la metió entre las sábanas. La arropó y le deseó buenas noches.

"¿No quieres quedarte?"

Seiya sonrió, sacó su celular y programó una hora antes su despertador. Se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó "Espero que esa pequeña no nos cause mala noche"

..::sSsSsSs::..

Sábado por la mañana, calles concurridas y tiendas repletas de personas que compran su despensa. Seiya y Serena mostraban su nerviosismo a su manera mientras recorrían media ciudad hasta llegar a casa de ella.

Antes de bajar, Serena tomó su mano "Gracias y perdón por hacerte pasar por esto"

Seiya la besó "No hay de qué, me debes una cuando vayas a hablar con mi hermana"

Serena sonrió ante la broma y bajaron sin más qué decir, entrelazaron sus manos y Serena abrió la puerta.

"Mamá, papá"

"Ahora bajamos" se escuchó decir a su madre, cinco minutos después, estaba sirviendo té y café en la sala "¿Azúcar?" le preguntó a Seiya.

"Un poco por favor"

"¿Y bien?" preguntó un poco incómodo Kenji con una cara tan seria que su misma esposa le reprochaba con la mirada "¿A qué debemos esta visita?"

Seiya apretó la mano de Serena antes de hablar "Bueno, me parece que la relación que tengo con Serena ha tenido muchas complicaciones y quisiera--"

"Por supuesto que ha sido complicada, ella es muy joven"

"Lo sé" respondió de inmediato "Por eso mismo quise venir a decirles que no tomo a juego esta relación"

"¡Pero claro que no!" contestó el señor

"…Y por lo tanto vine a que me conocieran"

Ikuko entones dejó la taza en la mesa y lo miró fijamente "Joven Seiya, recibimos un par de cartas con respecto a todo este asunto y quiero decirle que no me gusta para nada"

"Pero mamá, Seiya ya—" se detuvo al ver que Seiya la miraba suplicante

"Verá, ya resolví ese asunto con mi superior aclarando esta situación, le aseguro que no las volverá a recibir. Además, yo ya no soy su profesor y probablemente no vuelva a serlo"

Ikuko suspiró un poco aliviada pero Kenji se mantenía muy serio. "Aún no has aclarado lo más importante¿Por qué Serena¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Papá, eso es algo más privado!" reclamó Serena

Pero Seiya la interrumpió

"25"

"Eso nos lleva a una diferencia de seis años"

"Efectivamente" respondió con calma

"¿Y qué hay de mi hija?"

"Papá!"

"¡¡Kenji…!!"

"Tengo que saberlo"

"La quiero" se sinceró Seiya "Y realmente quiero estar con ella, por eso quiero aclarar todo este malentendido"

"Tardaste mucho"

"Lo sé, es un asunto complicado y necesitó de tiempo para aclararlo"

Kenji miró a cada uno de los presentes y habló con seguridad "No estoy de acuerdo, lo acepto, pero sé que diga lo que diga o haga lo que haga, no tengo el control de Serena, así que no serviría de nada prohibirlo, sin embargo si te digo que un solo incidente más y me aseguraré de que no te vuelva a ver"

Ikuko los miró con pesar, Seiya y Serena leyeron su mirada, ella sí estaba de acuerdo.

"Papá es injusto…"

"Aún eres joven, Serena. Tienes mucho que aprender" dijo como última palabra antes de abandonar la sala y subir a su cuarto.

"Tranquila hija, verás que todo se arregla" después miró a Seiya "Discúlpelo, es un padre muy celoso"

Seiya negó "Es comprensible, Serena es muy valiosa" sonrió antes de acariciar el dorso de su mano.

"Bueno, sólo me queda pedirle una cosa, no la lastime"

Seiya asintió y seguido de Serena, se despidieron y salieron de esa casa.

"Es injusto"

"Yo creo no lo creo" dijo Seiya al colocarse el cinturón "Todo lo que vale, cuesta. Desde un principio supe que todo traería consecuencias, pero quiero afrontarlas, para poder estar contigo" Sonrió

"¿Seiya?"

"Hmmm?"

"Te amo" tomó su rostro con sus manos y lo atrajo para besarlo suavemente.

* * *

**Hola, Feliz Año. ¿Me odian?**

**Ya actualicé, y la razón principal de la tardanza fue el lemon... me costó trabajo, pero aquí está, espero les haya gustado  
**

**Como aclaración, ni Darien ni Setsuna mienten, Hotaru cerró la puerta con seguro sin notarlo, pero decidí no alargarme más en eso, mejor lo explico aquí n.n' Y como detalle innecesario, los patitos de la ropita fueron por Vicky! xD**

**Mmm algo más que se me escape... mmmm creo que no, bueno MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!!**

**Resuri-chan **


	12. Ansiedad

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation. Nada es mío, sólo lo que aquí está escrito.

* * *

**No quiero conocerte.**

**Capítulo XII.**

**Ansiedad.**

* * *

_En realidad no sé cuánto tiempo puede durar la felicidad, pero si algo es cierto es que este pleno instante es el mejor que he tenido en mi vida…_

"_Serena…"_

_Cuando cierro mis ojos no imagino que el está a mi lado porque no es necesario; él está aquí, abrazándome, protegiéndome, demostrándome todo su cariño. Toda su verdad._

_Aún en el silencio me siento completa, su respiración llena mis oídos y sus contadas palabras sonrojan aún más mis mejillas. _

_Es simplemente él cuando desliza sus dedos por mi piel o cuando sujeta mis manos con las suyas o aprisiona mi boca con sus labios. Lo siento cuando entierra sus dedos en mi cabello; también cuando me abraza por la espalda. _

_Siento a Seiya y lo siento mío._

..:sSsSsSs:..

"Mamá!!" chilló Hotaru, trató de correr hacia ella pero un grito la detuvo

"Sube a tu habitación, ahora mismo" dijo su madre tan severa como pudo

"Pero mami…" sus pupilas contraídas reflejaban pánico y ansiedad. Su mirada entonces se desvió hasta perderse en los ojos serios y fríos de su padre justamente antes de que él la tomara por la muñeca.

"Obedece" dijo secamente encaminándola al pie de las escaleras

"Por favor no le pegues otra vez…" decía aún temblando

"¡Sólo sube maldita sea!!" dijo apretando más sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca

"Ay!!"

"No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima!!" gritó su madre poniéndose en medio de las dos personas que más amaba "Hotaru, ve a tu habitación"

La niña obedeció en silencio. Al perder de vista a sus padres comenzó a escuchar nuevamente los gritos que minutos antes la hicieron bajar corriendo de su cuarto.

"Jamás vuelvas a contradecirme" dijo arrastrando los dientes mientras sostenía a su esposa por los hombros contra la pared

"Esto es absurdo, Darien" dijo mostrando las lágrimas que se negaban a salir frente a su hija "¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? ¿Quieres separarte de tu hija, también?"

"Sé lo que intentas, Setsuna. Quieres poner a la niña entre nosotros."

"Por supuesto que no, Darien! Somos una familia. Quiero que así permanezcamos… ¿Acaso… tú no lo quieres?"

La mirada suplicante de Setsuna se dulcificó a tal grado que la cabeza del pelinegro comenzó a dar punzadas. Esos ojos, esa dulzura y esa ingenuidad… Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se separó de ella abruptamente.

"Se—" se calló antes de decir el nombre equivocado.

Ese instante lo aprovechó la mujer para tomar con delicadeza sus manos y hacerlo que la mirara directamente. "Serena, cierto?" Dijo suspirando. "Lo sé, Darien. Hace días que lo sé…" dijo mirándolo comprensiva. "Tal vez no sea tu culpa, sino la mía por no ser suficiente para ti" Hizo una pausa mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él "Pero sí es tu culpa el no decírmelo. Si lo que necesitas es un tiempo, lo entenderé"

Se acercó a él y rozó sus labios suavemente.

"Setsuna…"

"Puedes ir y tomar el tiempo que gustes, yo responderé por Hotaru. Estará bien. Sólo promete regresar" Hizo una pausa para secar su llanto y tomar fuerza "Si buscas el divorcio, sólo te pido que entiendas que si he fallado como esposa, no lo quiero hacer como madre. Hotaru es también hija tuya y te quiere, por favor al menos regresa por ella…"

..:sSsSsSs:..

"Entonces ya se fue" era una afirmación "Descuida, tal vez era lo mejor, déjalo que se tome el tiempo que sea necesario. De otra forma saldrían más lastimados todos" Haruka escuchaba impaciente a Michiru "Claro que sí, compraremos un pastel" una pausa más y la chica volvió a hablar "Hotaru! Hola, preciosa. ¿Cómo estás?" Haruka sonrió imaginando la voz de la pequeña "Me parece perfecto. Oye nena, no te gustaría comer una gran rebanada de pastel esta tarde?" Rió un poco "De chocolate entonces. Dile a mamá que nos vemos a las seis. Adiós!!"

Colgó suspirando.

"¿Vamos a comprarlo?"

Michiru asintió "Gracias por estar conmigo y con ellas en estos momentos"

Con un gesto coqueto negó. "Me maltratas psicológicamente" bromeó

"¿De verdad?" dijo ella aparentando sorpresa "Dime qué debo hacer para compensar--"

Un par de labios callaron su voz, cuando recuperó el aliento se encontró con una mirada suplicante frente a ella "Toca para mí"

..:sSsSsSs:..

"¿Entonces tu hermano se quedará en tu casa?"

"Así es" dijo Rei cabizbaja "Por eso no puedo recibirlas hoy"

"Entonces tu cuñada lo…"

"No. Ambos lo acordaron. Eso es lo que ella me dijo, al parecer él lo necesita más de lo que jamás acepte, y ella… lo está asimilando."

"¿Y la niña?"

"Hotaru es una niña inteligente y su madre es sincera con ella, para estos momentos ha de saber perfectamente lo que sucede"

Mina suspiró "Que triste situación…"

"Primero Serena, y ahora tu hermano…" comentó Lita con desgano "Creo que el amor es demasiado complicado"

"Pero que dices tú, si tu novio te quiere mucho!!"

"Eso es verdad!" comentó divertida "Aunque mamá dice que eso es más bien porque sé cocinar"

"Eso también es cierto, fue una suerte conocerte porque si él hubiera terminado con Serena, el pobre se hubiera intoxicado" señaló Mina con una gota en la cabeza "De hecho no sé como Seiya la soporta"

"Eso es porque él cocina"

Todas rieron animadamente

"A todo esto, esa niña siempre llega tarde" dijo señalando una cabellera rubia que a lo lejos se agitaba con el viento "Siempre llega corriendo"

"Al menos no trajo a Seiya" susurró Lita "Pero me alegro por ellos"

En ese momento entró al local una muy acalorada Serena disculpándose a gritos desde la entrada. A pesar de todo había cosas que no cambiaban.

..:sSsSsSs:..

"Delicioso!!" comentó la chiquilla al terminarse su porción "¿Puedo comer más?"

"Sólo un poco, querida"

La niña asintió y Michiru le sirvió una rebanada más "Cómetela despacio. Si quieres ve a la sala y ve televisión"

"¿Puedo, mamá?"

Setsuna asintió y miró con desgano el par de ojos que la miraban con tristeza y preocupación "Estaré bien"

"¿Estas conciente de que puede no regresar?"

"Sí" dijo cabizbaja "De hecho estaba pensando que la última vez que lo besé fue sabiendo que no lo volvería a hacer"

Haruka apretó los puños "Y todavía tuvo el descaro de--"

"De hecho nunca lo aceptó. Si yo no le hubiera dicho que lo sé, él no lo hubiera dicho. Yo lo hice porque no podía engañarme más. Aunque no mencionara su nombre, supe perfectamente de quién se trataba por la forma en que reaccionaba ante mí en ciertas ocasiones, además, hace unos días la encontré cuando compraba la despensa. Iba con su amiga, ambas me saludaron y no sé como decirlo, pero supe que era ella. Todo concordaba. Hubo un par de días que intenté negarlo, pero fue contundente cuando él no lo negó. Yo no puedo hacer nada. Si él se está fijando en otra mujer es algo que yo no puedo evitar, yo no lo voy a forzar"

"Te das por vencida muy fácilmente" dijo Haruka no pudiendo tolerarlo "No me mires así Michiru!!, las tres sabemos que es cierto" Después fijó su mirada en Setsuna "…Pero no quieres encararlo, prefieres pensar que eres fuerte al aceptar lo que pasa" Apretó los puños "En realidad eres débil porque no quieres luchar por tu matrimonio"

Cuando Setsuna reaccionó, tenía ya un par de lágrimas en los ojos; pero en lugar de dejarlas salir, apretó los ojos y se levantó estrepitosamente dándole una cachetada a quien momentos antes la llamó cobarde.

"Cuando veas los ojos de la persona que quieres posados en otra persona, y tengas la obligación de hacer feliz a una niña que no entiende lo que sucede… entonces dime si es más fácil luchar por algo que está perdido" dijo tan suavemente que Michiru prácticamente no la escuchó.

Al terminar sus palabras, fue a buscar a Hotaru

..:sSsSsSs:..

Seiya entraba en su departamento después de haber ido a comprar lo necesario para una cena perfecta. Aún cargaba un par de bolsas cuando su celular indicó la llamada de su hermana.

"Michiru, ¿qué pasó?"

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que mostrarte tan preocupado cuando te llamo?" le recriminó

"Tal vez porque sólo me hablas cuando hay alguna emergencia… o una mala noticia"

"Dime, hermano, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien con Serena?"

Esta vez se puso tenso "¿A qué viene todo esto?"

"Tenemos que hablar."

"Estamos hablando" dijo serio

"No, tonto. En persona… porque… es sobre Serena"

"¿Qué tiene ella que ver contigo?"

"Cálmate por favor. Prefiero hablar en persona. ¿Puedo ir o prefieres visitarme?"

"Ven. Tengo cosas que hacer en casa"

"Estaré en 20 minutos"

..:sSsSsSs:..

Molly abrió rápidamente la puerta con su niña en brazos "¡Serena!"

"Lo siento" dijo la aludida con una gota en la cabeza "Olvidé mis llaves esta mañana y…"

"Descuida. Veo que tienes prisa" Señaló viendo como su amiga se veía continuamente en el espejo poniéndose maquillaje y arreglándose el cabello "¿Vas a verlo?"

"Eh… sip" dijo contenta

"Eso es lindo" dijo mirando con ternura a su bebé

"Molly… um… bueno… tú crees que exagero?"

"En lo absoluto. Lo mismo me pasa con Masato. Él… bueno yo siempre había esperado por el impaciente, hecho lo necesario para agradarle o ayudarlo… jamás me arrepentí porque él hizo exactamente lo mismo"

"¿Y…?"

"Sé lo que piensas Serena. Crees que después de haber quedado embarazada las cosas cambiaron no?" Serena esquivó su mirada "Te equivocas. Nuestra relación sigue igual. Tiene sus cambios porque nosotros tenemos situaciones que nos hacen cambiar, pero aún nos vemos con el mismo sentimiento. Aún cuando esta pequeña vino al mundo, él me ve de la misma forma y mis sentimientos no han cambiado. Nos vemos menos, pero ahora vivimos juntos"

"vaya…" dijo suspirando "¿Y cómo supiste que.. bueno… cómo sabes que él es…"

Molly la interrumpió con una risita "Vamos, Serena. Esas cosas no se saben, sólo pasan. No puedes ir por la vida viendo a las persona pensando en quién será para ti. Eso sólo te sugestiona. Masato y yo nos conocimos, eso fue suficiente. Si a lo que quieres llegar es a tu relación con Seiya… Serena, ambas estamos jóvenes, pero eso no nos detiene a amar a alguien con todo nuestro ser. Estar con Seiya sólo depende de ti y de él. Al diablo con lo que piensen o digan otras personas, a fin de cuentas, tú decides qué hacer con tu vida. Y en última instancia, ya no eres una niña"

"Suena sencillo, pero con todo el respeto, amiga… Tú no tienes que rendirle cuentas a nadie…."

"¿Y tú sí, Serena?" Hizo una pausa esperando respuesta "Tienes 20 años, eres una universitaria, lo sé, pero si estás esperando salir de la escuela para deslindarte de tus papás estás muy equivocada. ¿Por qué crees que ellos quisieron que rentaras un departamento? Porque ellos no van a estar allí para ti siempre"

A pesar del tema de la plática, Serena no parecía molesta. Molly hablaba en un tono muy suave y sin reprocharle nada, era una buena amiga. Pronto Serena la abrazó y limpió una lágrima que se había escapado.

"No sabes lo que esto significa para mí. Gracias"

"Ya, ya!" Dijo contenta "Mejor ve con él antes de que se angustie"

La rubia miró la hora y palideció, en veinte minutos tenía que estar en el departamento de Seiya. "Te traeré algo de la cena, cocina delicioso. Nos vemos en la noche"

"Si no regresas a las 11, no regreses, usaré tu cuarto para esta latosa" dijo divertida

"Hecho"

..:sSsSsSs:..

Llevaba toda la tarde pensando. Setsuna le había dejado en claro las cosas, ella esperaba una respuesta, pero fuera la que fuera, no podía tener arrepentimientos. El problema es que ya no estaba seguro de lo que él quería.

Pensar no solucionaría nada, sólo sus acciones. Pero si regresaba a su casa, pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, terminaría en la misma situación en la que había estado las últimas semanas, y no regresar significaría herir a dos personas que quería. Su hija, que siempre iba con él a pedirle algún capricho o que buscaba refugio en el en las noches de tormentas…

La misma niña que gritaba con alegría la palabra "Papá" y que corría de él cuando la amenazaba con hacerle cosquillas hasta tener dolor en el estómago. Desde que era un bebé, él siempre cuidó de ella junto a Setsuna, cuando nació se sintió la persona más dichosa…

Y Setsuna.

Su compañera leal, amiga, confidente, amante y esposa. Se conocieron rápidamente, se enamoraron aún en menos tiempo y compartieron muchas cosas juntas, no fue su primer amor, pero con ella siempre estuvo feliz. Las cosas fueron cambiando con los años, y es que nunca disfrutaron de su matrimonio porque Hotaru nació pronto. De doce años que había vivido con ella, sólo uno fue para ellos dos.

Se deshizo con enojo el nudo de la corbata y la arrojó al suelo. Estaba seguro que no era costumbre, Setsuna no era una mujer monótona, nunca dejó de sorprenderlo. También estaba seguro que no era por soledad, Hotaru llenaba perfectamente el posible vacío entre ellos… ¿Era el dinero? Eso sería estúpido.

Era seguro que al ser padres jóvenes, tendrían pocas posibilidades de darle todo a su hija, pero incluso en esa situación siempre estuvieron bien. Rei siempre aportaba con lo que podía por más que él se opusiera.

Lo cierto era que no quería volver a casa esa noche. No estaba tan confundido después de todo. Lo único que quería era estar solo para no desquitar su ansiedad con su familia.

Se llevó la mano a la frente. Él era el problema, su esposa y su hija no habían hecho nada para que él se sintiera así. De pronto, las palabras de su esposa resonaron en su mente _"Tal vez no sea tu culpa, sino la mía por no ser suficiente para ti"_

Se golpeó ligeramente la frente con el puño cerrado un par de veces. Setsuna ahora estaba sintiéndose culpable por algo que él estaba ocasionando. También recordó los ojos aterrados de su hija días atrás cuando lo encontró en su habitación respirando agitadamente con las palmas extendidas y a Setsuna en la cama con los ojos dilatados. La había golpeado y aunque no fue muy fuerte, el hecho era que se había desquitado con ella. Siempre con ella.

Se revolvió el cabello pensando en esas imágenes, sólo logrando hacer mayor su angustia. Se había comportado muy mal por problemas personales, por esa estúpida opresión en el pecho que lo traía abatido ya por un largo tiempo.

Y esa ansiedad se llamaba Serena.

..:sSsSsSs:..

Michiru contemplaba ansiosa la figura sombría de su hermano apretando los puños sobre la mesa sin decir palabra alguna.

"Seiya…"

"Cómo puedes decirme todo esto tan tranquila…"

"Seiya! Lo único que quiero es…"

"¿Es por Setsuna cierto?"

"No seas tonto. Entiende que sólo quise decirtelo para evitarte mayores sorpresas si alguien más te lo dijera"

"¿Quién más sabe de esto?"

"No lo sé. Pero sabes como son los rumores. No queremos más problemas para Serena"

"Ni que lo digas"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"No lo sé, pero no quiero que ella lo sepa. Suficiente tiene con su padre y conmigo. Además Darien sólo se está tomando un tiempo, Serena no tiene nada que ver ahí"

"¿Y si… hablas con él? Alguna vez fueron amigos"

"No Michiru. Él decidió enamorarse de la persona que amo. No le permitiré volver a acercarse."

"¿Sólo fue por Serena que se distanciaron? ¿No quieres arreglar ese malentendido?"

"No fue un malentendido. Él sabe perfectamente lo que hay entre nosotros, todo lo que hizo lo hizo conciente; discúlpame pero yo no tengo que arreglar las cosas con él si él ni siquiera se mostró arrepentido. Al parecer 10 años de amistad no le importaron en lo mínimo"

"Tal vez no le has dado la oportunidad"

"NO! Entiéndelo, las cosas no son siempre positivas, hermana. Déjame decírtelo. Así como mis padres se separaron, hay miles de personas que también lo hacen, en el caso de Darien y Setsuna no es una infidelidad porque Serena no ha tenido nada que ver con él, simplemente se casaron jóvenes, sin haberlo pensado demasiado"

"No critiques las situaciones de otros, Seiya. Tú mismo no eres un santo" suspiró "Pero no soy nadie para recriminarte las cosas."

"Así es. No quiero discutir contigo."

"Eres imposible!" dijo molesta "Estás demasiado a la defensiva, el mundo no gira en torno a ti. ¿Aún hay cosas que te molestan, cierto?" Rió despectiva "Después de todo, ella sí te cambió. Buenas noches"

Rápidamente se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Iba a decir una última frase cuando notó aterrada como Serena Tsukino se mantenía estupefacta con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Oíste todo…"

..:sSsSsSs:..

**Está corto el capítulo y tal vez muy complicado... pero así también me siento yo. Sé que tardo demasiado en actualizar y no prometo cuando terminaré el proximo pero es seguro que esta historia esta por terminar... Dependiendo en cuántas hojas pueda redactar el desenlace serán los capítulos, estoy considerando dos más...  
**

**Por cierto.. ¿Alguien además de mí se identifica con Serena? En fin, comentarios?**

**Resuri-chan**


	13. Mutismo

Disclaimer: No poseo nada mas que la imaginación que me hace escribir esto, Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi.

..:::S&S:::..

**No quiero conocerte**

**Capítulo XIII.  
Mutismo**

..:::S&S:::..

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, universitaria desde hace más de dos años, tiempo que he intentado vivir con mi querida amiga Molly. Hasta hace poco creía ser una chica simple, asustada con la idea de salir de casa y vivir independiente a papá y mamá. Lejos de mi hermana en una universidad bastante exigente.

_Pero ahora veo las cosas diferente. Encontré a Seiya, un profesor que me conquistó desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos, él es el dueño de mi corazón._

_Fui afortunada al estar a su lado, pero desde el primer beso los problemas llegaron uno tras otro, arremolinándose en mi mente y sacudiendo mi estabilidad día a día. Estar con él es fabuloso, eso no me queda duda. Lo difícil es mantener nuestra relación y cuidarla de los celos y prejuicios de tantas personas…_

_--_

Serena suspiró una vez finalizado su llanto. Había entrado al departamento con las lágrimas en su máximo apogeo. Michiru se habría marchado al entender que su presencia sólo empeoraba las cosas y Seiya no dudó ni un instante en abrazarla. Besó sus labios repetidamente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos en un intento por reconfortarla, ¡cómo odiaba verla llorar!

Quería aliviar su pena y prometerle que nada era su culpa, que Darien se había metido por sí mismo en un problema con Setsuna, que deseaba y haría lo que sea para hacerla feliz. Pero a veces las palabras resultan vanas y el silencio es la mejor respuesta.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que suavemente la llevara al sillón para permitir su desahogo pleno, estar parados a la mitad de la sala no ayudaba, en cambio, en la intimidad del sofá podía rodearla por completo.

"¿Por qué es tan complicado, Seiya?" Por fin habló Serena.

Seiya la miró con ternura acariciando sus cabellos en el acto. Se veía tan frágil enroscada entre sus brazos…

"Porque vale demasiado la pena" acarició su hombro por debajo de su blusa, reprimiendo una sonrisa al notar una reacción favorable por parte de su chica "Me refiero a estar contigo, bombón"

"Seiya… yo no--"

"Tu no tienes el control de lo que otros piensen, hagan o dejen de hacer." Interrumpió dulcemente depositando un beso en su frente, luego otro en su cabello y finalmente encontró sus labios con suavidad, saboreando aquél aroma que tanto le gustaba en ella. "Pero sí tienes la fortaleza de hacer siempre lo que verdaderamente quieras… De lo contrario, cuando te dejas abatir por ellos, pierdes la capacidad de decidir por ti misma."

Ella sonrió a pesar de sus ojos hinchados y su nariz sonrosada "¿Acaso no estás haciendo eso tú mismo?" Se incorporó hasta mirarlo a los ojos "Intentando protegerme evitas que yo decida lo que yo quiero…"

Él frunció el ceño al instante. "Claro que no, bombón. Yo-"

Un dedo cortó sus palabras. Incrédulo miró a la chica negar con la cabeza, su mirada estaba triste pero más bien cansada. "Creo imaginar lo que piensas, Seiya. Que soy una niña, piensas que no se hacer las cosas o que las echo a perder" A pesar de tener la voz quebrada le sonrió "Pero el tonto eres tú" una lágrima traicionera se escapó por su mejilla "Porque estar enamorado te ha cambiado…"

Un poco alterado, Seiya tomó su rostro entre sus manos "Lo que dijo Michiru es—"

"Verdad." sentenció ella posando sus manos sobre las de él, incluso entrelazando alguno de sus dedos con ternura. "No puedes dejar tu trabajo por mí, no puedes echar a perder tu amistad por mí, ni afectar tu relación como hermano. Seiya, no quiero convertirme en un error en tu vida." Suspiró y sintió como otra gota salada mojó su mano izquierda. "Molly tiene razón, lo primordial es el afecto, pero creo que no podemos simplemente ignorar a todos los demás."

Él le dedicó una mirada sorprendida, y sin más la capturó en sus brazos, su corazón se alivió al comprobar que Serena ya no temblaba. "Jamás he dudado de ti, bombón. Es por eso que me encantas, por esa calidez que tienes, es un brillo inigualable. Eres tan especial…"

Estaba por protestar algo la joven cuando una hábil mano desató el lazo de su cabello y se escabulló bajo la tela de su espalda. "Seiya…!"

"No quiero que llores" besó su cuello antes de mirarla con picardía "Prefiero verte sonrojada" Aquella mirada cómplice la hizo entender que el tema estaba por terminado y que definitivamente no regresaría a casa esa noche. ¿Cenar? Jamás pasó por su cabeza la comida, estaba demasiado ocupada para pensar.

--

A pesar de la insistencia de Michiru, Setsuna seguía en cama. Casi no había dormido y de tantas vueltas en su cama había enredado todas sus sábanas. No quería aceptarlo en voz alta pero…

"Tal vez, Haruka tenga razón. Soy una cobarde"

"No, Setsuna. Haruka no lo dijo con esa intención, ella simplemente cree que esta situación es injusta."

La bella mujer negó con la cabeza "Por favor, Michiru. Te encargo a Hotaru."

"¿No piensas llevarla a la escuela?"

"No quiero levantarme"

"Pero debes hacerlo por ella. Por ti. Debes ser fuerte, amiga. Aunque duela, debes sobreponerte. Hotaru te necesita"

"No, no necesita ver a su madre llorando todo el día."

"Tienes que intentarlo, recuerda que es peor no hacer nada."

"Me dejó,Michiru…"

"Darien no te dejó: sólo está pensando las cosas. Dicen que la reconciliación es mucho mejor; las cosas cambian pero en general la situación se hace más estable."

"¿Crees que tenga remedio?"

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Yo me encargaré de tu niña. También te traeré comida para que no tengas por qué preocuparte."

Setsuna asintió "Gracias, Michiru. Tal vez lo intente."

--

Darien despertó con la alarma del reloj de su hermana, de inmediato sintió una molestia en su espalda, dormir con ropa no era precisamente cómodo y su cuerpo se lo recriminaba. A lo lejos escuchó la regadera. Estar con Rei no funcionaría por mucho tiempo, ella le abrió las puertas de su departamento pero sabía que pronto comenzarían las disputas, las preguntas, los problemas…

Se incorporó y se dirigió a la cocina por una taza de café. Se preparó un desayuno sencillo y para cuando regresó a la habitación, su hermana estaba lista para marcharse a la universidad.

Huyó al baño para evitar preguntas y el tiempo en la regadera fue relajante porque además de curar el dolor de espalda también evitó una conversación tensa que seguramente su hermana hubiera iniciado. Se envolvió en su bata, no tenía consultas ese día porque había preferido pagar un reemplazo a pesar de saber que no estaba en condiciones económicas para hacerlo.

--

Sin reparar en su desnudez, Serena giró entre las sábanas de Seiya. Tenía que levantarse para comenzar su día de inmediato pero no quería hacerlo, la preocupación por las palabras de Michiru era mayor a cualquier deber de la universidad. De alguna forma era la culpable de la separación de un matrimonio y además de agraviar una amistad de años entre Darien y su novio.

Al fondo escuchó la regadera, Seiya no tardaría en salir. Debía pensar rápido la forma de solucionar el asunto. En un principio se sintió torpe por no poder hablar del asunto con Seiya y en su lugar hacer el amor. Pero ahora estaba agradecida de eso porque le daba la oportunidad de tomar decisiones sola y actuar individualmente para no involucrarlo más.

Si lo que había escuchado la noche pasada era cierto, entonces Darien la buscaría y eso no era algo que deseaba. No tenía ni idea de cómo controlar la situación. No podía simplemente aparecerse frente a la señora Setsuna y decirle que ella no tenía intención de separarlos o pedirle perdón. Tampoco podía ir con sus padres; había demasiado problema ya desde que estaba con Seiya. Por último ni Mina ni sus amigas podrían hacer más que escucharla. Necesitaba algo más…

¡Rei!

Ella era hermana de Darien y posiblemente pudiera ayudarla y hacerle ver al médico que en realidad era un capricho, que salvara su matrimonio y que la dejara en paz.

Con tan buena idea en la cabeza se incorporó de un salto y recogió sus prendas del suelo. No tardó ni diez minutos en dejar una nota para Seiya, se verían más tarde y con suerte con mejores noticias. Animada dejó el departamento con paso firme mientras en su mente se fijaba la seguridad de tomar las riendas de su vida.

--

El programa de televisión había mostrado un concurso de belleza que de inmediato había captado su atención. Además, en realidad no deseaba pensar en su problema con Setsuna. Prefirió observar las figuras femeninas que modelaban sus perfectas curvas frente a él.

Habría pasado media hora cuando el timbre interrumpió su entretenimiento. En automático se levantó del sillón y acudió a la puerta. Recordó que no era su departamento hasta que giró la perilla. ¡Ni siquiera había preguntado quien era!

Pero fue demasiado tarde y su brazo habría tirado de la puerta. Dos ojos aterrados lo miraron fijamente. Serena Tsukino estaba frente a él más hermosa que nunca.

"Yo… buscaba a Rei… pero… mejor la veré en la universidad y…--"

"Pasa." Ordenó haciéndose a un lado "Ella está en su habitación" mintió y sonrió al ver la duda de la rubia. Realmente no pensaba dejar pasar la ocasión de tenerla tan cerca. De entender la razón por la que Seiya había perdido la cabeza.

"Tal vez está ocupada…?" Dudó aún más.

"Descuida. La llamaré de inmediato" Con un ademán, le mostró el camino hacia el interior del departamento. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa total al escuchar el primer paso de la rubia…

--

Serena entró al departamento sintiendo ganas de salir corriendo. Una tensión continua se apoderó de ella al escuchar el crujido de la puerta al cerrarse.

"¿Sabes el camino o prefieres que la llame?"

En realidad jamás había entrado a la habitación de Rei por lo que no sabía hacia donde dirigirse. Sin embargo pensó que tanto Molly como Mina tenían un lindo adorno en la puerta de su habitación. No tendría por qué ser difícil encontrarla, lo que ahora la perturbaba era la falta de intimidad que podría tener con su amiga por la presencia de Darien.

"Iré a buscarla yo misma" habló por fin aunque su voz se escuchó muy nerviosa.

Ni siquiera lo había mirado y se sentía terriblemente intimidada. Sus pasos fueron rápidos intentado huir de la escena, reconoció el pasillo de las habitaciones de inmediato y dio vuelta en la primera habitación.

Lamentablemente, encontró muebles demasiado comunes y una maleta: Habitación de Darien, habitación equivocada. Debía darse prisa y entrar a la siguiente. Pero al dar media vuelta se topó con el hombre que la habría recibido.

"Pensé que buscabas a mi hermana" dijo burlón mientras aseguraba la puerta a sus espaldas. "Aunque tal vez prefieras mi compañía."

Serena se petrificó. La iluminación de la habitación ahora sólo provenía de la ventana y eso la helaba de pies a cabeza. Intentó encontrar su voz pero los pasos de Darien hacia ella la callaron de golpe. Su cerebro dejó de pensar y sólo reaccionó cuando él la empujaba hacia su cama.

-

"¡Rei!" La aludida giró para encontrarse a su cuñada en la calle.

"Setsuna! ¿Vas a hablar con Darien?"

"Sí…" Aceptó apenada. "No puedo permitir que esto termine así, Rei. No puedo… Necesito intentarlo un poco, tal vez sea cierto que me doy por vencida demasiado pronto." Apresuró nerviosa.

Rei de inmediato desistió de su idea de salir. Regresaría con Setsuna a buscar a su hermano y remediar las cosas. "Por supuesto. Vamos a casa. Cuando me fui, Darien se estaba bañando, mejor nos apuramos para que no se nos escape." Rió un poco pero la verdad es que se arrepintió pues sólo logró entristecer a su acompañante.

--

Serena gimió al sentir su peso sobre ella y esto despertó un deseo aún más profundo en el pelinegro. Besó su cuello y su clavícula a pesar de los reproches de la chica y su evidente desesperación por zafarse de su agarre.

"Eres preciosa" dijo con voz ronca al tiempo en que tiraba de su blusa, el botón que cubría su pecho se mostró reacio a ceder y en un arranque de euforia terminó por arrancarlo.

"¡Rei! ¡Rei!!!!"

"No está en casa, Serena."

Con un brazo apretujaba las manos de la chica y con sus rodillas limitaba el movimiento de sus finas piernas. Evidentemente los movimientos de Serena no eran mayor resistencia a su fuerza y sentir una piel tan suave lo hizo desear conocer todo su cuerpo.

Y como si con ello diera por terminada la conversación, apaciguó sus gritos con su boca. En realidad no era un beso porque ella intentaba frenéticamente pedir ayuda. Pero Darien estaba bastante ocupado buscando su pecho para forzarla a besarlo.

Su placer aumentó al encontrar su piel debajo de tanta tela, sin embargo de un momento a otro sintió la humedad del llanto de la chica. Sus pestañas estaban empapadas y el pánico de sus ojos crecía a cada segundo. Reconoció la inocencia en aquella mirada. Misma inocencia que años atrás hubiera encontrado en su esposa, sólo que Setsuna no lloraba, sonreía con ilusión.

Entonces se separó de ella.

"Suélteme por favor…" suplicó entre sollozos. "Por favor…"

El galeno se sintió un completo idiota al ver semejante escena, tener a su merced a una niña asustada, que además era novia de alguno de sus mejores amigos… ¡Estúpido! Primero lastimaba a Seiya, luego a Setsuna y finalmente traumaba a Serena.

No soportó el llanto de la chica y tapó su boca con la palma de su mano.

"Escucha. Yo sólo—"

La cerradura se escuchó perfectamente; también la voz de Rei. Ahora el petrificado era él.

Todo pasó muy rápido. El grito limpio de Serena implorando por ayuda y luego su hermana utilizando las llaves para abrir la habitación. Los ojos de Setsuna fue lo único que lo despertó de su trance.

--

"Tómate el tiempo que gustes para hablar con él. Te dejaré mis llaves y por la noche pasaré por ellas. Con suerte, mi hermano cena contigo en casa."

El júbilo de Rei entusiasmó a Setsuna mientras llegaban al piso del departamento.

"En verdad agradezco todo esto que haces por nosotras."

"Ni lo menciones" introdujo las llaves en la cerradura "Sabes que haría tod— oíste eso?"

"¡REIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"

El grito resonó por todo el departamento haciendo que la pelinegra corriera a la habitación de Darien dejando a la madre de Hotaru con sus latidos acelerados. Escuchar el forcejeo de la puerta sólo empeoró el sentimiento de Setsuna, deseó con su alma que no fuera lo que pensó que estaba a punto de observar. Entonces alcanzó a Rei -¿En qué momento había caminado? Actuaba por inercia- quiso detener la mano de su cuñada pero ésta ya había botado el seguro de la habitación. De golpe la vista cambió mostrando a su marido forzando a una rubia desesperada.

"Darien!" se avergonzó su hermana que avanzaba hacia la escena, tal vez más enojada que sorprendida. "¡Qué demonios!"

El llanto estridente de Serena hizo que Setsuna regresara sobre sus pasos al corredor y sólo así Darien liberó a la chica de su tosco agarre, corriendo tras su esposa. En la habitación, Rei se acercó lentamente a su amiga. Ver la condición de Serena la impactó mucho, temblaba de pies a cabeza y mostraba señales de agresión en sus muñecas, su ropa estaba tironeada y sus cabellos revueltos. La pelinegra le susurró disculpas entre sollozos y luego la cubrió con la colcha. Dudó antes de abrazarla, al hacerlo, la rubia se aferró a ella estallando en gritos.

--

"¡Setsuna!" Darien forzó un agarre rápido antes de que saliera del departamento. No sólo no quería hacer una escena frente a los vecinos, no quería salir estando en bata desaliñada.

"¡Suéltame, desgraciado!" ladró con rabia

"Setsuna, ella vino, ella me buscó!"

"Estuviste a punto de violarla!" chilló liberando sus lágrimas "Eso es lo que importa!"

"Pero ella…"

"Suéltame!" intentó zafarse pero ya eran dos manos las que retenían su brazo. "Creí que era algo temporal, pero ahora entiendo que esto es definitivo, Darien"

"Setsuna, escucha. Lo he pensado!" apretó los ojos con desesperación al sentir el rechazo de su esposa. "¿Quieres darme un segundo para explicarte?!"

"No quiero escucharte"

"Setsuna, te amo!" soltó atropelladamente "Me di cuenta, que estoy equivocado!"

"Mientes!" gritó débil entre sollozos

"Perdóname. Por favor déjame hablar." La debilidad consumió a la mejor amiga de Michiru y pronto cedió a la voluntad de Darien "Regresemos a casa. Tengo mis cosas listas, sólo debo cambiarme y…"

Con un hilo de voz Setsuna habló: "No quiero volver a verte" su mirada destilaba odio. "No quiero saber de ti nunca más. Mira hasta dónde te llevó una obsesión. No eres quien yo creí que eras al casarme. No quiero esta violencia para mi hija. Mucho menos de su padre."

La soltó al entender la determinación de Setsuna "Sé que me equivoqué, Setsuna. Por favor, escucha."

"No, Darien. Esto se acabó."

"Setsuna—"

Segundos después Rei irrumpió en la sala:

"Seiya viene en camino."

--

Seiya manejó tan rápido como se lo permitió el tráfico hasta llegar a casa de Rei. No le habían dado detalles, tan sólo que Serena lo necesitaba urgentemente, y el temblor en la voz de la chica no auguraba nada bueno. Además la nota de Serena diciendo que arreglaría las cosas, las palabras de Michiru afirmando que Darien estaba con Rei…

Derrapo en la cerca y abandonó su vehículo mal estacionado a la entrada del edificio. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y buscó desesperado el número tres para tocar el timbre. En el reflejo de la ventana descubrió la palidez de su rostro.

Rei lo recibió con una sonrisa apenada y una mirada esquiva. Evidentemente había llorado.

"¿Y mi niña?"

"Pasa, está en mi habitación."

"¿Qué pasó?" dijo tomándole la palabra y avanzando rápidamente.

"Seiya espera… antes de que entres, necesitas saber que ella vino para hablar conmigo, ella me buscaba a mí. Por favor no la culpes de nada."

Estas palabras lograron el efecto opuesto y se apresuró más a buscarla, miró la primera recámara y estaba desolada, ni siquiera reparó en el detalle de la cama destendida. En la segunda puerta encontró a su bombón enterrada en un oso de peluche, acurrucada en posición fetal y respirando entrecortadamente.

"¿Bombón?" Su voz sonó trémula y débil.

Se sentó al borde de la cama tratando de separarla del muñeco pero sólo logró que Serena enterrara las uñas en el peluche.

"¿Qué pasa, Serena?" preguntó angustiado. "¿Amor?" comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, estaban empapados. Se alarmó "Por favor, bombón…!" Pero por más que intentó separarla de su posición ella no respondía nada. "¿Hice algo, bebé?" La respuesta negativa se evidenció con un brusco movimiento de su cabeza. "Dime entonces que sucede, bombón. Me estoy volviendo loco." El mutismo reinó en la habitación por más que Seiya buscaba respuestas, desesperado talló su rostro con sus manos.

"Mi hermano… abusó de ella" Terminó por confesar Rei entre lágrimas mal contenidas.

* * *

**No tengo palabras para decir lo mucho que significa que aun me lean después de tanto tiempo.**

**.:Resuri-chan:.**


	14. Decisión

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation. Nada es mío, sólo lo que aquí está escrito.

* * *

**No quiero conocerte.**

**Capítulo Final.**

**Capítulo XIV: Decisión**

* * *

Sentí su deseo en todo mi cuerpo, era tosco y empedernido. Quise gritar por ayuda pero sus labios me lo impidieron. Estoy segura que de haber seguido las instrucciones de Seiya, nada hubiera sucedido, él dice que no es mi culpa pero yo sé que se equivoca. Jamás debí confiar en Darien.

--

Seiya despertó bruscamente por el grito mal contenido de la chica y automáticamente la atrapó con ternura en su regazo. Estaba seguro que aquella pesadilla en el departamento de Rei la acosaba todo el tiempo mientras dormía.

Serena temblaba como hoja entre su abrazo ya no sabía si era miedo o era rabia pero cualquiera que fuese su sentimiento no prometía nada bueno y eso lo tenía preocupado.

"Tranquila, bombón…" Logró pronunciar por encima de su odio mal contenido "Todo estará bien." Le sonrió y besó su frente varias veces antes de recostar a la chica a su lado.

Era la segunda semana después del incidente y Serena aún no hablaba cabalmente, no decía gran cosa y la mayoría de sus gritos desataban un llanto prolongado. Seiya había pensado en mil formas de ayudarla, pero lo único que Serena aceptaba era su compañía, se negaba ver a sus amigas y a asistir a la universidad. Tampoco respondió la llamada de su hermana. Estaba seguro que entre más días pasaran, sus padres terminarían por enterarse. No es que él no hubiera querido decirles sino que Serena le prohibió hacerlo.

Así habían pasado los últimos doce días. Y la verdad es que desconocía cuanto tiempo más soportaría el estado de su novia. Le destrozaba el corazón verla llorar pero en el fondo prefería que llorara y no que callara las cosas como había empezado a comportarse los últimos días. Cada vez callaba más y lloraba menos. Como confirmando sus preocupaciones, la rubia guardó silencio después de un largo suspiro.

Al verla Seiya reconoció apatía y cansancio en su mirada. La llamó dos veces pero no contestó y desesperado, soltó finalmente sus lágrimas.

"Perdón" susurró monótona la chiquilla "Sei-ya."

--

Los días habían sido infiernos porque buscaba en ellos la manera correcta de encarar la verdad pero el tiempo corría demasiado prisa y Michiru insistía cada vez más en el asunto, ella tenía que saberlo, tenía que decírselo y ahora que lo había hecho sentía como el corazón se le estrujaba al esperar respuesta.

"¿No volverá?"

La mujer sonrió al tiempo en que una mirada suplicante soltaba una lágrima de conmoción "No, Hotaru." Delicadamente acercó su mano al rostro de la pequeña "Papá no va a regresar."

Los ojos de la chiquita se abrieron de par en par pero siendo una niña tan inteligente como lo era, le parecía evidente que su madre tenía un conflicto bastante grande al revelarle la verdad y se limitó a mirar hacia abajo. "Pero… tú te quedarás conmigo…" antes de terminar la frase levantó la mirada y también soltó un par de lagrimitas inocentes "…¿verdad, mami?"

Setsuna abrazó a su hija con todo el amor que una madre puede dar y tal vez mucho más. Besó su frente y su pelo repetidamente mientras Hotaru se aferraba a su cuello intentando disimular sus lágrimas en la ropa de su madre. "Jamás me iré de tu lado, preciosa. Eres mi vida, mi alegría. Te adoro, Hotaru."

Sonrojada la niña besó la mejilla de su madre "Y yo nunca te dejaré a ti, mami"

--

Molly alimentaba a su bebé mirando hacia el cuarto de Serena. La puerta estaba abierta mostrando una cama pulcramente tendida y unos muebles perfectamente ordenados. Ella habría limpiado su habitación esperando que algún día regresara pero entre más tiempo pasaba su ilusión se deshacía. Lamentaba no haber podido estar ahí para su amiga, no haberla podido entender y en el fondo se culpaba por haberle incitado a defender su amor incluso contra corriente.

El sonido de la cerradura la sacó de su ensimismamiento y por un instante deseó que fuera su rubia amiga con su sonrisa pero el encuentro con su novio la entristeció un poco.

"¿Esperabas que fuera ella verdad?" Al asentir, él sonrió "Eso duele, nena" dijo fingiendo una voz dolida "Que prefieras a Serena…"

Ella rió un poco. "No, tonto. Sólo que me gustaría volver a verla."

"Kou dice que sigue negándole la visita a todos"

Ella suspiró "Y el obedeciéndola!" bufó antes de recibir un corto beso "En fin! ¿Cómo te fue?"

"A decir verdad no como me hubiera gustado. Las ventas están bajando y posiblemente hagan un recorte."

"Pero no pueden sacarte!"

"Lo sé. Y no me preocupa eso, sino más bien el ambiente. Creo que todos me ven como competencia. Así todo saldrá mal. Además…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó alarmada

"Mi jefa dice que sería mejor que recortara mi cabello"

El pequeño bulto que sostenía Molly se vio forzado a interrumpir su cena al sentir que su madre se levantaba bruscamente. "¡Está loca! Dime que no lo harás! Suficiente fue con los aretes y obligarte a vestir "decentemente"!"

"Pero Molly, es realmente una buena paga. Así tú no tienes que trabajar." La miró suplicante.

"Eso no justifica ese trato"

"Y tu enojo no justifica SU trato" dijo señalando a su hija que se aferraba a su madre con sus dos manitas como si temiera que en cualquier momento Molly fuera a soltarla por sus ademanes.

"Ay, corazón" sonrió la pelirroja "Tu papá me hace eno---"

Interrumpiendo sus palabras, él la rodeó por la espalda y comenzó a besar su cuello "Prefiero hacerte gozar"

--

"¿Cómo sigue Serena?"

"Puedes dejar de preguntar eso cada vez que me ves?!" Se impacientó la pelinegra. "La ves como mártir o qué?"

"Rei!" se extrañó Lita por semejante agresión.

En respuesta la chica suspiró.

"Lo siento, querida. Últimamente las cosas no van nada bien en casa…" dijo enterrando su rostro en la palma de su mano. Lita conocía bien a Rei como para saber que estaba deprimida, no llevaba maquillaje ni parecía que tomara mucho interés en combinar sus prendas, de hecho su cabello estaba simplemente recogido en una coleta y sus ojos estaban contorneados por ojeras.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Qué quieres que pase…?" dijo apagada "Darien sigue en mi departamento y mis padres están locos por saber lo que pasó. Además… no he podido ver a mi sobrina ni a mi cuñada. Las extraño, pero no tengo cara para visitarlas. Seguramente sería mejor si nunca me volvieran a ver, así no recordarían lo que mi hermano hizo."

"No seas tan dura contigo misma, además el hecho de que sea tu hermano no implica que tengas que pagar por sus actos. Suficiente has hecho por él al recibirlo en tu casa!" bufó indignada "Realmente te quiero amiga, pero tu hermano no me cae nada bien."

"No te culpo" dijo mordiéndose los labios "Si estuviera en el lugar de Serena lo odiaría con toda mi alma."

"¿Sabes? Creo que Serena sabrá perdonarlo a su tiempo. Es sólo que ahora se siente muy aturdida. Tal vez darse un semestre libre en la universidad le ayudaría."

"Ni que lo digas, Haruka me comentó que están por despedir a Seiya si no asiste a una clase más. Y esa clase es hoy a las once."

"Y seguramente no irá."

"Seguramente"

--

"¿Diga? Habla Kou.

"Hola, Seiya" saludo Mina con alarmante tranquilidad. "¿Crees que mi hermana me quiera contestar?"

"No lo sé, Minako"

"Seiya, por favor."

"Le preguntaré" dijo suavemente "Espera dos segundos"

"¡Y llevas uno, cuñis!" dijo alegremente la rubia por teléfono dándole a entender que tenía esperanza de hablar con Serena.

"¿Bombón?" preguntó suavemente Seiya ingresando a la habitación. La cama estaba revuelta y Serena estaba boca abajo abrazando una almohada. En otra situación la hubiera encontrado exageradamente sexy pero ahora la veía con preocupación "Es Mina. ¿Qué le digo?"

Milagrosamente la chica se giró para encararlo y se talló los ojos con pereza. Sólo extendió su mano para recibir el teléfono. "Mina" afirmó a manera de saludo.

"¡Sere!!!!" se podía escuchar por el auricular que Mina estaba llorando "¿Cómo sigues?"

"Mejor" dijo con tono monótono.

"Sólo quiero decirte que te quiero y te extraño mucho… " ante el mutismo de su hermana, Mina continuó "¿Crees que pueda visitarte?"

"No." Respondió secamente "Lo siento" y con esto dio por terminada la conversación.

Seiya observó la escena de pie con el ceño fruncido. Había intentado consolarla, confortarla, consentir sus órdenes de reclutamiento, había faltado a clases para estar con ella en todo momento y apaciguar su llanto. Pero había un límite para todo. Obviamente entendía su estado, pero no justificaba su falta de lucha, su abatimiento.

Sin pensarlo mucho la tomó por los hombros y le robó un beso delicado pero seguro en los labios. Ella abrió los ojos por unos instantes como reaccionando a su tacto, pero incluso respondiendo el beso no cerró los ojos. "Me voy"

Volvió a besarla pero Serena lo detuvo, estaba alarmada. "¿Qué?" con un hilo de voz suplicó "No te vayas…"

"Lo siento, bombón. Debo trabajar… Y tú deberías de levantarte de la cama" Ella iba a comenzar a llorar cuando él sentenció. "Te amo, bombón. Pero no voy a permitir que te des por vencida por culpa de un idiota!" Era la primera vez que Seiya le alzaba la voz. "Y si la única forma de hacerte levantar de esta cama es yéndome… lo haré."

Ella miró el reloj. Eran a penas las diez de la mañana pero para ella había pasado más tiempo, tal vez porque despertó en la madrugada con insomnio. Realmente no quería quedarse sola, pero asistir a la universidad sería…

"No quiero ir a tu clase"

"Entonces no vayas, pero sal con tu hermana o habla con tus amigas o haz algo más que estar todo el día acostada. " Suspiró sentándose junto a ella "No estás enferma, bombón. No te dejaré caer en esto. Por favor ayúdame o nunca lo lograré. Por favor…" suplicó besando sus manos. "Por favor"

Al verlo a los ojos, recordó otros momentos en que le mostraba esa mirada suplicante, chantajista e irresistible que sólo dedicaba cuando moría por pedirle algo. Como aquella vez que le pidió le cocinara hamburguesas, aquella cuando le pidió ir a cenar con su geniuda hermana, aquella que le pidió quedarse una noche en su departamento… Y entonces recordó su ternura y seguridad, sus besos como aquél que acababa de darle. Sus caricias y abrazos en la intimidad. Recordó también el ataque de Darien, algo totalmente opuesto… Estaba desquitando con Seiya todo el martirio que había pasado y desahogado con él todo lo que su vida le había complicado, desde la decisión de sus padres de mandarla a un departamento, hasta la injusticia del médico.

Si lo pensaba seriamente, Darien pudo haberla violado pero no fue así, se había detenido por la intervención de Rei. Más que el forcejeo físico le dolía saber que nadie la tomara en serio.

Obviamente un golpe duro era que sus padres no confiaran en ella y sus amigas la encontraran un desastre andante, también que sus maestros la consideraran una arrastrada y que su directora le exigiera un promedio excelente. Cosa que a estas alturas del semestre no lograría y menos por las últimas faltas.

Pero alguien sí confiaba en ella con todo su ser y ese alguien la miraba esperanzado en esos momentos.

No supo cuando había esquivado la mirada de su novio pero finalmente la encontró más radiante que nunca y pudo ver que Seiya le sonreía al reconocer esa chispa de entusiasmo en ella.

"Entonces apúrate que se nos hace tarde"

--

Ni Rei ni Molly ni la mitad del salón llegaron a clase pensando que Seiya no asistiría así que la clase fue corta. Cuando llegó al salón un par de jóvenes se alarmaron al verlos tomados de la mano, pero nadie realmente dijo nada.

La explicación y el ejercicio fueron rápidos y como compensación por la falta de las clases pasadas, Seiya rifó dos libros que Serena hubiera muerto por tener no sólo por el contenido sino por su precio inalcanzable con sueldo de estudiante. Además prometió reponer las clases en los horarios que ellos quisieran incluso si la directora lo despedía.

En un inicio Serena se limitó a ver a sus compañeros nerviosa, pero después de un rato en clase se animó a dibujar algo. Tenía tiempo que no tomaba el lápiz ni la tinta así que decidió sólo bocetar cosas rápidas. Al final habría hecho un hada acogida en una flor.

Cuando Seiya dio por finalizada la clase acudió a ella y la tomó por la cintura felicitándola al oído por su dibujo. Y así estuvieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cafetería.

Haruka los miró desde el segundo piso y se lo hizo notar a Michiru quien casi se atraganta con el café. Pero lejos de impacientarse las dos sonrieron aliviadas, definitivamente Serena se veía demacrada, débil y delgada, pero era mucho mejor verla a imaginarla escondida debajo de las sábanas.

"Creo que a Galaxia no le gustará esto" dijo Michiru con una amarga sonrisa "Pero puede irse mucho al demonio."

--

Kakyuu los recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Café? ¿Té?"

"Chocolate" Respondió su mejor amigo.

"¿Galletas?"

"Por favor" señaló el pelinegro con una amplia sonrisa.

"¿Cómo han estado?" dijo feliz sin reparar el significado de sus palabras "Es bueno verlos por aquí, chicos. De hecho creo que Molly te extraña mucho, Serena"

La aludida bajó la mirada apenada "Supongo…"

"Descuida, a veces voy o ella viene porque así no está solita con la bebé. Deberías verla, está más grande cada día y es preciosa. De hecho a penas ayer estrenó ropita nueva."

"¿Y cómo está Masato?" cambió la conversación Seiya al ver remordimiento en cara de su novia.

"Bien. Aunque sólo llega en las noches. No sé si deba decírtelo, querida…" Kakyuu se dirigía a Serena y ella por fin la miró a los ojos "…pero creo que no estaría mal. Molly te lo quería decir antes pero como no podía verte, tomó la decisión."

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó intrigado Seiya

"Masato trajo sus cosas a su departamento. Parece ser que no alcanzaron a cubrir las dos rentas y él quería ayudarla con la niña."

"Eso es fabuloso" se animó la rubia un poco "Además así ella no está sola. Temí mucho que estuviera sola todo este tiempo"

"Esperaba que no te enojaras por eso"

"Para nada." Sonrió por primera vez aceptando la bebida humeante de su amiga. Y por un momento imagino una vida al lado de Seiya sin importar las circunstancias.

Apretó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Tal vez muchas cosas parecían terribles, pero Seiya estaba a su lado.

--

"Un momento" se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta mientras Serena contenía una sonrisa nerviosa y Seiya apretaba su brazo animándola a no salir corriendo.

La puerta se abrió y un par de ojos enormes la contempló. La bebé de Molly tenía un chupón en su boquita y su amiga nada dijo más que abrazar a su amiga con su brazo libre.

"Molly…"

"Tontita, me tenías muy preocupada!!" Su voz se quebró mientras soltaba una lágrima sincera.

Seiya observó como su novia también soltaba un par de lágrimas mientras la peliroja se resistía por llorar más. "Hola, Seiya. Pasen. ¿Tienen hambre?"

"No te preocupes Molly" dijo Seiya mientras Serena tomaba a la bebé en sus brazos. ¡Pesaba una tonelada! "En realidad acabamos de visitar a Kakyuu"

"Oh! Entiendo! Le encanta llenar a la gente con comida!" dijo sonriente "Serena, estás muy delgada"

Obviamente su compañera de cuarto no se callaba las cosas y las decía directamente "Ojalá a ti te haga caso" susurró Seiya por lo bajo.

"Tienes que alimentarte bien!"

"Lo sé pero…"

"Pero como no ha salido mucho no ha podido comer cosas deliciosas" sugirió Seiya "Tal vez por la tarde podríamos pasar por un pastel para llevarlo a casa"

"¿Entonces no te quedas?" preguntó dudosa Molly

La rubia miró a Seiya mordiéndose el labio "La verdad… hablando con Kakyuu me comentó que Masato ya se instaló y Seiya y yo creemos que sería mejor si ocupan mi habitación. Yo me quedaré con Seiya un poco más…"

"Será mejor que yo la cargue" dijo el aludido robándose a la bebé en vista del esfuerzo de su chica "¡Seguro la alimentas con habichuelas mágicas, Molly!"

Las chicas rieron.

"Gracias, Serena. Sabes que te hubiera consultado pero…"

"Descuida. Yo sé que ahora tienes que pagar consultas de pediatra y eso, así que si puedo ayudarte con gusto lo haré. Además mis padres no saben nada, podrían seguir pagando una parte de la renta…"

"Pero eso no es ético"

"Pero si se lo dijera tendría que dar muchas explicaciones que no estoy dispuesta a dar, en todo caso me mandarían a casa. No, Molly. Definitivamente así está mejor"

"A todo esto… ¿qué vas a hacer?"

Seiya se levantó y discretamente fue a la habitación de Serena a recoger algunas prendas y objetos personales para instalarla mejor en su departamento.

En la sala las chicas seguían su conversación

"No lo sé…" Serena apretaba la tela de su pantalón constantemente "No tengo idea de qué vaya a pasar ahora, tu tía dijo que tendría que sacar un promedio excelente y con tantas faltas dudo que pase el semestre."

"esas son tonterías, Serena. Yo me refiero a qué harás con Seiya"

"Hoy estuvimos juntos enfrente de todos en la universidad"

"¿Hubo clase?!"

"Ah… sip. Pero no te preocupes por el profe, dicen que es algo barco" después de una carcajada siguió "Pero el punto es que tenemos que hablarlo seriamente. Créeme, no hemos hablado mucho."

"Al menos ya diste el primer paso, querida" la abrazó fuertemente "Y recuerda que cualquier cosa estaré aquí contigo.

"Eh… Molly? Tu bebé tiene una fijación con mi cabello" Interrumpió Seiya. Al momento, las chicas voltearon a verlo y en efecto la bebé jugaba con la negra cabellera.

--

Seiya estacionó su coche y apagó el motor sin abrir los seguros

"Gracias, bombón"

Ella miraba por la ventana del carro. "No, Seiya. Yo soy quien quiero darte las gracias. Desde que nos conocimos sólo he hecho de tu vida un embrollo, y no es justo."

"No digas eso" besó su mano "En realidad… me gustaría que habláramos seriamente, bombón."

Diez minutos después estaban en la mesa de la cocina frente a frente con hojas y bolígrafos en mano.

"No se me ocurre con qué empezar"

"Si queremos estar juntos, este será mi último semestre dando clases y obviamente necesito otro empleo en lo que tú terminas de estudiar"

"Sería más fácil si viviéramos juntos" dijo apenada

"Sería imposible por tus padres."

Ella se mordió el labio "Es injusto."

"Lo sé pero nada ganamos con quejarnos. En cualquier caso, no creo que tampoco les agrade la idea de que viva Masato en tu departamento y menos si supieran que Molly ya tuvo un bebé."

"Ni que lo digas." Suspiró "Bueno, regresemos al punto. Tal vez si hiciéramos algo juntos sería más fácil para ambos, trabajaríamos en lo mismo y tendríamos ingresos."

"Suena bien, bombón. Pero la renta de locales me preocupa. Con mi pago no alcanza para una primera renta…"

"¿Trabajar en una empresa grande?"

"Podría ser aunque nada cerca por aquí…"

"¿Entonces?"

Esta vez Seiya parecía cansado. "Es que me resulta imposible que todo lo que intentamos esté mal. Todo el esfuerzo, bombón. ¡Todo! Desde la escuela hasta tu familia…

Ella se levantó de su asiento y tomó su rostro depositando un beso en su mejilla "Tú dijiste que todo estaría bien" le recordó con otro beso suave en los labios.

"Es que es tan complicado…"

"También tiene que ver con que estamos en la capital… Sería mucho más sencillo si no hubiera tanta competencia por todos lados… " corroboró la rubia.

"Sinceramente por eso es que estaba tranquilo en la universidad, porque era algo relativamente seguro y--"

"¡Eso es!"

"¿Qué? ¿La universidad?"

"No. ¡Vivimos en la capital."

"Si, bombón. Noticia de última hora… hemos vivido en la capital desde hace—"

"Seiya! Estoy hablando en serio!"

"¿Qué?"

"Vámonos de aquí"

"¿Perdón?" preguntó confundido

"Vámonos de aquí, Seiya. Empecemos en otro lugar, sólo tú y yo…"

A pesar de que su cabeza punzaba entre tanto problema, Seiya supo reconocer la ilusión en la mirada de su bombón. Era como si ya lo hubiera decidido, se irían.

* * *

**Le prometí a alguien que terminaría esta historia aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.**

**Y aquí está el final. Espero que les haya gustado. Aún falta el epílogo como acostumbro hacer con historias largas. **

**Me gustaría aclarar que Darien no pudo aprovecharse de ella del todo, jamás permitiría en un fic mío que ese bueno para nada le hiciera demasiado malo a Serena, pero en fin...**

**Sé que quedan cabos sueltos pero se resolverán en el epílogo.**

**Gracias por leerme, leer los comentarios me invita a seguir escribiendo.**

**Resuri-chan**


End file.
